


【马东】爱情万岁

by aNdYou



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Office, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 103,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNdYou/pseuds/aNdYou
Summary: 很荣幸可以翻译sarah老师的our love is great，一篇特别可爱细腻的办公室恋爱轻喜剧。——李马克是韩国最大财团的小儿子和继承人，而李东赫是他新上任的个人助理。
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, 马东
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [our love is great](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715954) by [unbalancedlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbalancedlove/pseuds/unbalancedlove). 



Chapter 1

李东赫站在摊位前，仔仔细细地检查着手里的蔬菜。

美好的一天从早起开始——早到没有哪个室友可以成功起床跟他一同进行清晨买菜之旅：没有渽民持续唠叨着让他挑快点；没有jeno被路上的某只小狗转移注意、忘记出门的目的；没有扬扬指小狗给jeno看——这个场景里不包括仁俊，因为他从来不愿意跟他一起买菜。

因此，东赫格外享受在这个离家几街区的露天市场里可以慢慢精心挑选每根萝卜、每个茄子、每根黄瓜的甜蜜时光。这会儿大概是清晨六点，他是这里唯一一个六十岁以下的人。

“两万韩元，”摊位的中年老板娘头也没抬地说道——她已经预料到接下来会发生什么了。

“两万也太贵了，姨母nim！”东赫抱怨道，“你想想我几乎每周都来，都已经多久了！”

她不情愿地抬起头，略带嫌弃地打量着他：“你好像比我第一次看见你的时候稍微长大了一点。”

“五年啦！整整五年，你还是不肯给你最爱的客人打点折吗？拜托，我有四张嘴要养活呢！”事实上是六张，假入算上志晟跟辰乐的话，他俩总是会来吃空他们的冰箱。

“要是你能省省，别老讲你的个人生活来烦我，就给你算一万五。”

东赫几乎是立刻咧嘴笑开了，老板娘也不禁跟着微笑起来——他的活力太有感染性了：“我爱你！你对我太好了！”

“我一直都对你这么好——但是你得跟我保证，你不会抛弃我们去街对面那家大商场买菜，自打那儿开业以后我们的生意就不太好了。”老板娘叹了口气。

NEO集团崭新的亮闪闪的百货商场一个月前刚开业，里面有一个电影院，一个美食广场，还有巨大的地下超市，冰冷且无机质。李东赫觉得这个商场对他们这个本来安谧祥和的城市一隅来说，是个丑陋且毫无必要的赘余物。

“我当然不会啦！”东赫调皮地向她眨眨眼，“我会一直当你最爱的客人当到四十岁的。”

她哼了一声：“到那个时候你最好不要还单着身跟四个室友住在一起。”

“你想过我其实是在为你守身如玉的可能性吗？”

“东赫，拿上你的菜然后滚出去。”

他们的公寓被恰如其分地取名叫“梦梦之家”，这里的早晨是紧张忙碌的，但五个二十代小伙子的住处里会出现这种忙乱本就是可以预料的事情。

李东赫和罗渽民共同负责早餐，根据是周几依次轮换。渽民做早饭的时候注重效率，只要能尽快把尽可能多的饭塞进每个人的嘴里就行了；可东赫喜欢早上五点起床，不慌不忙地准备丰盛的早餐，并确保每个人都清醒到足以尝出味儿来并给予他应得的赞扬。

这个习惯从他们大学第一年的时候就养成了，在命运的安排下他们成为了室友，上帝可能是觉得生活无聊，所以想看看脾气不好的仁俊假如被迫跟四只总是过度兴奋的小狗住在一起会发生什么：仁俊这些年无数次威胁要搬出去，但最终都没有实践，他们多数都已经毕业了，都舍不得搬走。

基于这个事实，东赫说他会在这里住到四十岁可能并非只是个笑话。

jeno是第一个从他和渽民的房间里露面的，他的眼睛还紧闭着，但是身体已经不由自主地被饭菜香气吸引了过来。

“早上好，渽民呢？”

jeno不知是不是故意把这个提问曲解成了问他早饭要吃什么，谢绝道：“不用了，我昨天已经吃过他了。”

“李jeno，我给了你一片遮风挡雨的屋檐还给你饭吃，这就是你早上跟我说的第一句话吗？把它收回去，不然你就会在垃圾桶里看到你的早饭。”

jeno终于睁开了眼睛，但只是眯着，充满疑问地看着他：“首先，我也付了房租；然后，渽民还在睡；最后，你今天好像有点暴躁，买菜的时候没打折吗？”

“当然打了，我就是砍价之神。”东赫一边布置餐桌，一边骄傲地挺起了胸膛。

这时渽民拖沓着脚步走了出来，在专属座位上坐下之前先在jeno脸上印了个吻。“你是不是又试图跟菜场姨母眉来眼去了。”他很不赞同地问道。

东赫不以为然：在跟自己的室友恋爱之前，罗渽民曾日常习惯跟任何事物调情——他所有的土味情话都是跟他学的。

“不关你的事，”东赫嘟囔道：“她说NEO百货商场影响了她的生意，我都有点愧疚投了那儿的简历了。”

虽然以名列前茅的成绩从sm大学经管系毕业了，可是六个月以来，他在找工作的过程里颗粒无收，所以当他看到NEO集团的线上招聘广告的时候，想着试试这家韩国最大的企业也不会有什么损失，便随手投递了简历。

_**一个月前** _

说实话他没有理由紧张，因为他是绝对不可能真的有机会的——但即使一清二楚，李东赫仍旧在他这幢摩天大楼的反光玻璃前整理了十分钟领带。当他终于捣鼓完领带的时候，注意力又转移到头发上了：他的头发本来就这样一直塌着吗？看上去也太蠢了——他精神有点崩溃：早知如此早上就该让渽民帮忙弄一下头发的，可现在一切都为时已晚——他即将顶着这副可怜的卷毛小狗的样子走进那个地方，还对此无能为力。

这个地方在他心里是个坐落在首尔商业区中心的可怕的庞然大物，连最近的地铁站都是以这里的名字命名的，楼外矗立的喷泉、随处可见的集团标志性的珍珠香槟绿色、以及旋转门旁用巨大字母拼成的显眼的“NEO”标志，时刻提醒着人们身处何地。

东赫甚至开始好奇是不是为了匹配公司的品牌色路上才种了这么多树了。

他强迫自己走了进去，明知不可能，却依然觉得偌大的接待处里所有人都在偷偷笑话他愚蠢的发型——直至现在他还无法相信自己居然从NEO集团收到了回电——这简直像个恶作剧：有成百上千个比他更有资格的候选人，可他却得到了面试邀请。

所以当咖啡吧员热情地问他要不要来一杯该死的标价8000韩元的拿铁的时候，他接受了：毕竟他可能这辈子都不会再有品尝这样标价过高的资产阶级咖啡的机会了。

东赫拿出手机，他的朋友们给他发了三十条新的消息，他不禁笑了起来：他们都知道他被迫进入一个压力大的情境的时候会多紧张，所以用表情包、笑话以及加油轰炸了群聊（虽然jeno只发了一条），试图让他在进行人生中最可怕的面试之前能笑一笑放松一下。

他喝了一口拿铁（好吧，味道好极了），有点眩晕地发现占据一整面墙的巨大电子屏在放着什么——是金道英，NEO集团的会长，正在屏幕里谈论一些让他的公司看上去没那么邪恶的人道主义活动。他让自己的脸成为集团公众形象的一部分的原因是十分明显的——他年轻，英俊，还拥有着使他完美形象更上一层楼的温暖笑容。

可能正是这个温暖的笑容把李东赫引诱到了这个地方——但是这其实都无关紧要了，因为金道英已经跟另外一个富得流油的继承人郑在玹订婚了。

李东赫沉浸在道英对于他拯救世界理由的阐述中无法自拔，所以闹钟突然响起的时候，他吓得差点没从椅子上摔下来。

**10:50AM**

**NEO集团面试！！！！！！！！！！！！**

就是现在了。

东赫羞怯地走向前台的接待员，在得到一个灿烂微笑的问候后，告诉她一位中本先生正在楼上等他。

假如把他人生中过去的一些经历描述为“紧张”的话，那这间挤满了留着冷汗的恐慌的面试者的等候室让李东赫只想原地去世。这里的空气浓稠又闷热，他不得不提醒自己记得呼吸。

NEO集团的面试形式不太常见，他面试过的大部分公司都是群面，但这里每个人都是被挨个叫进去的，效率低，但是没那么尴尬。他看着人们一个个进去又出来，有的带着虚弱的微笑，有的看上去已经在呕吐边缘了，他甚至坚信有人在试图用衣袖掩盖抽泣声，不过这不重要，他才不会跟他们一样呢。他对这场面试的结果没有丝毫希冀和期待，所以假如被嘲笑被从面试房间里赶出来，他也不会觉得希望破碎的——他来这里只是为了给公寓的晚餐增加一点笑资和谈资罢了。

“李东赫。”

给自己鼓了鼓劲，他走进了那个房间。桌子后面坐着三个男人，在他走向房间中间那个看上去很可怜的折叠椅的过程里，一直仔细打量着他。老天啊，这个公司显然买得起韩国的任何一把椅子，但是却选择了这么一把看上去刚从某个储藏室里挖出来的破椅子，是什么恐吓战术吗？想含蓄地让他时刻谨记自己的价值？

他感觉自己正在参加最新一季produce 101的选秀，脑海里挥之不去的这个画面让他忍不住笑了起来，坐在中间的那个男人好像误解了他的意思，也回以他一个笑容。

不管怎么说，这是一个好的开始。

“欢迎你，东赫，”中间的男人说道，“我是中本悠太。你紧张吗？”

“不紧张，”东赫觉得他的嘴自己动了起来，“我觉得我是你们公司的最佳人选，知道为什么吗？”

反正这场面试也不会有什么结果，所以他或许应该享受它——东赫不希望自己冲进最近的洗手间把内脏都吐出来——胡言乱语总是能帮他保持冷静。

三个男人怀疑地交换了一下眼神，左边个子最高的那个开口问道：“为什么？”

“这儿的每个人都长得特别好看。”东赫夸张地回答道——他并没有撒谎，不仅仅是道英，悠太长得像是刚从某部日本青春剧里逃出来，他左边的那位身材高大且有着精灵一样的面部特征，而他右边的那位可能是东赫这辈子看见过的最好看的人了，那双美丽的眼睛和锋利的下颌线就像是被神亲自雕琢出来的一样。

东赫指了指自己：“你看，不需要过多解释了吧。”

悠太张开嘴盯着他，显然没有被他的答案逗笑，但那个很大只的精灵先生偷笑了起来：“李先生，拍马屁不会帮助你走多远的。”

“我这会儿正在NEO集团的总公司里，还要走多远呀。”这个回答意外得到了悠太的一声鼻孔出气的哼声作为回应，干得好。

学历和背景是没法开玩笑的，所以东赫老老实实地回答完了相关的问题，这时那个轮廓分明的希腊神（东赫很快就知道了他的名字叫李泰容）问他最大的优势是什么。

“我能靠伶牙俐齿达到自己想要的目的，要是需要的话，还能从某些状况里逃出来。”他朝泰容抛了个媚眼，就好像在暗示“我知道你们这些家伙在做一些不可告人的事情，我明白。”

“那最大的缺点呢？”

精灵先生，John，飞快地替他回答了这个问题：“过度自信，话多，缺乏经验……”

这——“那你真的很了解我，我觉得我们今天已经建立起情感联结了。”东赫带着温暖的笑容回答道。

可当东赫走出面试房间的那一刻，颤抖的双腿终于快撑不住了。他这么做了——他这次真的丢人丢大发了。

他立刻冲向了厕所——显然在过度紧张的神经下之前喝的拿铁没能乖乖呆在他的胃里。可这层的厕所已经人满为患了。淦，他搭上电梯，决定向上走几层楼试试。

事实证明二十七层的这个厕所，不光人迹罕至，而且还显而易见要梦幻很多，但东赫没有时间惊异于华丽的大理石和金色水池，只是迅速把自己锁进了一个隔间，可还没来得及开始消化他度过了多么奇怪的一天，就有人冲进了厕所。

“所以，你决定今天开始考虑一点关于我的事情了？为什么呢？”这个声音让东赫感到一阵寒意顺着脊椎流淌过去，门外面的男人并不在大吼大叫，但是声音里暗流涌动的怒气让他觉得自己正在偷听一座即将爆发的火山。

而那人显然不知道他在这里。

“我不在乎，道英，我不会去的。我不想见他，也不想因为这个事情见你。”

道英？是那个传说中的总裁，这个他尝试在里面不受打扰地拉屎的梦幻厕所的拥有者吗？——他早该知道的，没人监管地在这个大楼里游荡只会给他自己带来大麻烦。

当道英在电话里说着些什么的时候，外面那个神秘又可怕的人停顿了很九，东赫想来想去都琢磨不出有谁可以用这种语气对着金道英说话。

“出席……你就只在乎这个——停，你让我先说完。这本来就是你唯一关心的事情，说实话，道英，难道你还有什么别的希望我去的原因吗？”

另一个短暂的停顿后，那个人戏谑地笑了：“要是能让我尊重你，我会那么称呼你的。”手机哔哔两声 ，宣告着这通电话的结束。整个空间又重归寂静，只有哗哗的水流声，东赫觉得自己的呼吸声清晰可闻。

那个人在那里呆了一会儿，这对于东赫来说是令人备受折磨的五分钟，他试图伸手去拿自己的手机，布料沙沙作响的摩擦声背叛了他。

水流声戛然而止：“谁在那儿？”

东赫屏住呼吸，冻在了原地，生怕他的一举一动制造出更多的声音，让外面那个可怕的男人破门而入，并把他扔出这栋大楼。

两人都一动不动，等待着对方打破僵局。可出乎东赫意料的是，最终那人叹出长长一口气，离开了——这太奇怪了，可能那通电话已经发消耗完他所有的怒气了吧。

听到离开的脚步声，东赫从隔间里偷偷向外张望了一眼，只看到了一个背影，黑色头发，一身可能值他三个月房租的西装。

他觉得莫名熟悉。

♡♥♡♥♡

“NEO集团就是由一群穿着西装的混蛋运营着的，”李东赫一边抿了一口他的（价格合理的）咖啡，一边厌恶地说道。

“整整一个星期了你还在描述那儿的每个人有多性感，”渽民尖锐地指出，“你就是气他们没有再联系你。”

东赫脸红了：他真的表现得这么让人尴尬吗？“渽民，你不懂！那里整个地方都散发着某种邪恶的气息！让我非常难受，我讨厌呆在那儿！“

他又想起了厕所里的那个人，到底会是谁呢？他回来以后就在网上疯狂搜索试图了解NEO集团的层级关系，但是搜到的都是一群讨厌的老男人，那人绝不可能是他们中的一个。

“又出现了，这个表情。”jeno跟渽民的耳语把东赫拉回了现实。

“什么表情？”

砰的一声巨响从扬扬和仁俊的房间里传了出来，紧接着是一串东赫希望自己永远不知道什么意思的德语词汇。

“扬扬，就算你要骂人，至少用一种我们能听懂的语言吧？”jeno揉着太阳穴说。

“操！”他用韩语喊了回来，“我睡过了早课！为什么没人喊我起床？”

jeno和东赫对视一眼，同时回想起扬扬之前对他们发表的演讲：“我已经是一个成年人了，我不需要有人把我从床上拽起来然后送我去上学。”

梦梦之家里除了扬扬之外的所有人都已经拿到了学士学位，扬扬是在他们第二学期开始的时候转学过来的，仁俊至今都有时会叫他“新来的”。

现在他正坐在餐桌上，狼吞虎咽东赫准备的早餐：“我错了，我还是个宝宝！”扬扬一边大声咀嚼一边宣布道。

“我不认为你的教授会接受这个理由。”渽民揶揄道。

扬扬以光速离开了，东赫终于得以回到他们最紧要的话题上来了：“说，我刚刚是什么表情？”

“你一提到NEO集团就这样，表情放空，就像在深思熟虑什么事情一样，每！一！次！太奇怪了。”jeno回答道：“是不是有什么事你没告诉我们？”

东赫翻了翻眼睛：“我能有什么事瞒着你们？”

——他们要是知道他对某个身份不明的人的嗓音念念不忘，一定只会觉得他疯了，并且，拉屎的时候偷听别人对话这件事也不怎么光彩，他是不会告诉他们的。

快到中午的时候，仁俊终于从他的洞穴里爬了出来，来到沙发上，在东赫旁边坐了下来。东赫正在无所事事地看一部日日剧，剧情糟糕，故事线已经推进到揭开第三个身世之迷以及一次失忆了，但是因为已经看了一百集，他不看完是不肯罢休的。

“睡到中午……不用担心找工作……我好嫉妒你啊，小黄。”他一边说一边把手臂搭在了仁俊的肩膀上，仁俊不舒服地扭了扭但是没有挣扎，像一只不情愿接受爱抚的猫。

“你不会羡慕的。”他答道——他才刚刚再次为了一堆磨人的研究工作通了宵。

事实上，东赫明白读研是一件很艰难的事，他也不敢保证自己适合读，但他仍然时不时会想象一下。

“你找到外星人了吗？”从他们认识那天黄仁俊兴奋地告诉他自己是天文学专业起，这就是东赫每周都要问他的问题。只有在谈论星星的时候仁俊才会显得很激动，这让东赫希望自己也能有什么特别热衷的事情。

“我会第一个告诉你的。”这是仁俊惯常的回答，表情冷淡但声音里带着一丝暖意。

毕业之后他们俩共度了很多时间，扬扬在忙着完成最后一年学业，渽民和jeno两人都有了新工作，只剩下他俩的日程奇怪地吻合了。

“你这周要参加几个面试啊？”仁俊问道，他从一公里外都能闻到东赫找工作的焦虑。

“零个。”东赫试图用轻松的语气回答道，尽管说出这个事实着实有些刺痛，“现在工作好像真的很难找，可能我还是应该回去上学吧。”

“嘿，别这样。你都参加过全国最大的公司的面试了，这总能说明什么吧。”仁俊试图安慰他，“马上就会有好消息的，我能感觉到。”

“你怎么会知道，月亮还是土星要逆行了吗？”

仁俊的嘴角一阵抽搐：“李东赫，我们约定过什么？”

“不在家里讨论星座。”

——没有比这更让黄仁俊痛恨的事情了，他在聚会上因为陌生人向他描述他们有“多么的双子座”而发飙的次数李东赫用两只手都数不过来，但是东赫就是忍不住在危险的边缘试探。

看完了电视剧之后两人一起吃了一锅拉面，当把头枕在仁俊大腿上准备午睡的时候，他觉得全世界的重量都压在他身上。

他讨厌这种感觉：弱小、无助，每当想起他在向成年人的世界过度的过程做得有多糟糕的时候，延绵不断的悲伤就会占据他。完成学业的这些年里一直伴随着他的这股积极的充满希望的能量开始式微，取而代之的是深深的恐惧——没有光明的未来，前路黑暗未卜。

也许，他对在NEO集团发生的事花了很多心思的原因是，潜意识里他喜欢身处那里，那让他觉得自己有价值，而且那是他跟NEO集团仅有的关联了。

眼皮逐渐沉重，伴随着电视上播放的NEO集团旗下糖果品牌广告的背景音，他坠入梦境之中。

一个小时后他醒过来，发现手机上有一则新的邮件提醒。

是中本悠太。

♡♥♡♥♡

他又一次站在了这里，这座摩天大楼依旧高得不可思议，在他头顶上延伸开去，像一片乌云笼罩着他悲剧的人生。

东赫觉得自己一定是疯了才再次回到这个地方，还屁颠屁颠的。但显然中本悠太也同样精神不正常，才在那个灾难般的面试之后没有删除或是直接烧了他的联系方式。

他在同一地点检查了自己的发型，很好，不像一只可怜的卷毛狗了，现在的他是一个自信的、不会在遇到困难时把自己跟小狗做类比的成年人，他妈的，他一定可以的。

友好的前台接待员立刻认出了他，并在他解释了自己的来意之后高兴地把他带去了第二十七层。

“下了电梯后左拐然后直走，他的办公室就在走廊尽头。”她指示道：“还有，恭喜你。”

站在走廊尽头的门前，东赫皱着眉犹豫了起来——也许他应该先问问中本还有没有什么嘱咐。就像知道他在想什么似的，中本几乎是同一时间给他发来了短信： _先上楼去见他，我马上就到。_

东赫试着敲了敲门，没有人回应。

_他不答应！_

对面回复相当迅速： _那就打开门进去，他不在乎的。_

李马克的办公室很大，他身后，城市风景尽收眼底、美不胜收，可是办公室里面依旧显得很逼仄，甚至让东赫感到了轻微的幽闭恐惧。他此刻只想跳过问候马上开始整理堆得到处都是的山一样的纸质文件。

但李马克显然没有注意到，他仍没有从笔记本电脑上移开视线，还在疯狂敲打着键盘。虽然东赫从来没有见过他，但他此刻还是感觉对他有点明星崇拜了——李马克拥有着一种很少年气的英俊，他年轻的面部特征和棱角分明的脸、高高的颧骨形成了某种反差。

他的办公室看上去或许乱糟糟的，但他本人无论从哪个方面看都是一丝不苟的：无论是精心打理过的黑色头发，正反射着早晨阳光的昂贵手表，墨绿色的领带，还是向后靠进座椅里陷入沉思时的动作。当东赫注意到他笔挺的白色衬衫多么恰到好处地衬托出他宽阔的肩膀和精瘦的身材时，他的嘴里有点发干。

他用了整整一分钟才记起来要怎么说话：“李先生吗？我是李东赫。”

李马克吓了一跳，终于从电脑里抬起了头。他眨了眨眼，然后又眨了几下，最后终于想起了什么似的睁大了眼睛——一双又圆又漂亮的眼睛，东赫觉得有点眩晕。

“进来吧。”

东赫几乎是立刻认出了这个嗓音：他就是那天在厕所里的那个人。

而今天，是李东赫成为他个人助理的第一天。


	2. Chapter 2

_**一星期前** _

东赫有点怕中本悠太。

“你可以直接叫我yuta。”中本一边付帐一边说道。

“我觉得我可能还习惯不了那么喊，先生。”东赫紧张地笑道。感谢上帝，中本约他在一个公共空间见面，他很确定中本悠太讨厌他天不怕地不怕的样子。

yuta挑了挑眉：“随便你。”

昨天收到的那封邮件言辞含糊，令人不安——既不是二轮面试的通知，也不是工作offer，就只是请他喝咖啡。这吓得他把手机扔到了仁俊腿上，但是他最好的朋友紧紧抓住他的肩膀告诉他不许浪费机会。

好消息是yuta请客：因为这个地方坐落在江南最豪华的地段，看上去比公司大楼还要高档——这些穿西装的混蛋们依然这么让人恼火。

“为什么你表现出一副我会把你头咬掉的样子？”yuta问，但这只让东赫更加害怕了——他本来没有想象过这个画面的，但现在开始想了——yuta看上去牙口不错，他的头肯定一下子就被咬下来了。

“呃……我只是……”他抿了一口自己的美式咖啡，“觉得我面试表现不好，我还以为你再也不会联系我了。”

“确实，这不怎么常见。”yuta没有反驳，“但是你确实从其他的面试者里脱颖而出了，我们很少看到像你这么特别的人。”

东赫不知该对此作何反应：到底是哪一种意义上的“特别”？他想来想去都觉得这不是个褒义词。徐johnny轻而易举地列举出他的缺点的记忆浮上心头，他觉得脸烧的厉害——他今天来就是个错误的选择。

“说实话，我们本来不准备再联系你的，”yuta说道，看上去十分纠结，甚至有点绝望，“但是有一个很重要的职位刚刚空缺了出来，浏览完我们最近收到的所有简历之后，你好像是唯一一个适合这个职位的人。”

“我？”东赫环顾四周，仿佛在确认yuta说的是否真的是他，但yuta好像并不欣赏他的戏剧化，“你确定吗？真的是我？李东赫？”

yuta恼火地瞪着他：“很不幸，就是你。你的确不是我们通常的选择，可这也不是一个常规性的工作。”

现在他好奇得快死掉了：到底有什么重要的工作是只有他能做的？他苦苦回忆面试过程，是不是因为他曾经暗示过愿意参与这种大公司干的所有见不得人的事？他们是不是觉得他已经是他们中的一员了？淦，中本悠太马上就要让他去抛尸了。他就是新的尸体处理专员，他的第一个任务就是要干掉原来的那个尸体处理员。操操操。

“东赫，你听说过李马克吗？”

他确实马上记起了这个名字，相信所有像他一样喜爱hiphop的z世代都知道这个名字：“是参加show me the money 8的那个吗？”

“什么鬼？不是，是道英的弟弟，李马克。”

“道英有个弟弟？”东赫惊呼道，丝毫没有掩饰惊讶，他的反应使周围的客人纷纷侧目，“没有，从来没听说过。”

NEO集团姓李，前任掌门人是道英的母亲（道英没有随母姓），他从不知道李家还有个姓李的弟弟。他以为他在面试之前已经极尽所能地搜索过关于集团的信息了，发生厕所事件之后更甚。但他从来没有在哪里看到过这个李马克的踪迹，连道英的sns上都没有——当然了，可能他浏览金道英ins的时候就只顾着视奸他和他过分英俊的未婚夫了。

金道英的弟弟。还有一个外国名字。哇塞。

“很正常，马克很少出现在公众视野里，可以说他跟他哥哥截然相反。”

东赫熊熊燃起的八卦之魂已经完全让他忘了今天是来干嘛的了，他追问道：“那他是干嘛的？”其实他更想问他长什么样，但他还没有完全失去理智。

yuta眨了眨眼：“他显然是我们公司的一个总监，不然我为什么会告诉你这些？”他还想知道东赫为什么害怕他，难以置信。“总之，马克的个人助理今年早些时候退休了，嗯……”他意有所指地看着东赫，东赫迷茫地盯了回去，过了整整一分钟才明白这是什么意思。

“所以你希望我——我？你想要我来当他的个人助理？”

“请停止大呼小叫，不然我就要改变决定了。”

东赫努力让自己冷静下来，缓缓地摇了摇头：“对不起，我可能没听明白。”

yuta抱起手臂，肯定地点了点头：“现在我要告诉你关于这个职位的描述以及我的警告。”

“我肯定能胜任的。”不，他当然不能。

“NEO集团的所有高层里，李马克可能是最努力工作一丝不苟的那个。早到晚退，有时候甚至在办公室过夜。你可能会觉得他靠着名字轻而易举得得到了这一切，可事实不是这样的，他是赤手空拳爬到现在这个位置的。他的家族有数不清的钱，他可以这辈子一天都不工作，但是他这么做了，还做得很好。”yuta解释道：“我非常确定，在一个像他这样的人手下工作不是什么简单的事，哪怕他不要求你做更多工作，你也至少要承受跟他一样多的工作量——但还不只是这样。”

东赫咽了口口水：“还不止吗？”

“他有一点……冷淡。”他的语气听上去可不像只是“一点”的样子，“所以这会是一份孤单又让人精疲力竭的工作。你基本可以预料到除非是要求或者命令，他不会主动跟你说任何话。在过去几个月里，已经有三个人尝试过这个工作然后辞职了，而马克不记得他们中的任何一个的名字。但是你，你有那个胆量和适应能力走到我们面前说出那种话。你可能很适合他。”

这家伙听上去像是个机器人——并不是东赫愿意主动搭话的那种人。东赫思考了一会儿——他并不想当某个有钱的混蛋的助理，尤其是一个会像噩梦一样的上司。可问题是，别的他还能干什么呢？在接下来一年里继续参加无数个面试吗？他觉得自己已经无法继续承受这种浪费青春一无所获的精神打击了。

yuta注意到了他脸上的纠结：“假如不确定，你不用现在就告诉我答案，我可以给你一个星期——”

“我想干这份工作。”

♡♥♡♥♡

“我干不了了。”

九点刚过，东赫一屁股坐在了渽民和jeno给他留的位置上，这是一家他们常来的酒吧——扬扬还在学校图书馆，仁俊无视了他们的信息。

“所以，”渽民开始了他的审问：“那个李马克是真实存在的吗，还是那个中本把你骗过去伺候某个老家伙了？”

“那是什么鬼？”jeno指着他崭新的白衬衫上的一块棕色污渍问道。

“他不光存在，还是个烂人。”东赫发出了他人生中最长、最焦虑的一声叹息，“并且……我过会儿会说的。”

“好的，一个长得……怎么样的烂人？”

“……好吧他很性感而且见鬼地吸引我——这是在我身上发生过的最糟糕的事情。”东赫回答道：“上一件这么糟的事情是和全地球最迟钝的两个人成为了室友。”

他的好朋友们看上去对这个回答很满意，尽管回答的结尾跟着对他们友情品质的羞辱——他们知道即使东赫总是讨厌地抱怨这抱怨那，他们依旧是他最喜欢的人。

“你应该更具体地讲讲。”渽民怂恿道。

“哦，不需要你提醒。”东赫一口饮下jeno刚刚给他倒的酒，“我每个细节都不会放过的。”

“李东赫，”在他走进办公室后马克缓慢地复述了一遍他的名字，他的声音听上去很冷淡，好像还没有完全把注意力从正在电脑上做的事里转移出来。

“是的先生，很高兴见到你。我从中本先生那里听说了很多关于你的事情。”他紧张地飞快说道，但马上就后悔了：他明明刚被告知马克是一个很注重边界的人，但自己现在却正告诉他他们已经深入讨论过他了。

可，问题在于，在马克长成 **那样** 的时候还要他集中注意力实在是太难了。yuta应该第一个先警告他马克长成 **那样** 的——或者东赫应该把“穿西装的漂亮男孩”这一项加进他的弱点列表里。

“噢，好。你能帮我把沙发上那堆东西整理一下吗？”马克的语气既不居高临下也不盛气凌人，和他在厕所里那时候听起来截然不同。只是他说话的语气听起来，要么是东赫是他今天早上排在第十五位考虑的事情，要么他就是在故意保持距离。

很难说这两个选项哪个更糟糕。

“你还站在这儿。”马克描述道，这次甚至没有抬头。

“我只是——我只是觉得我们应该……互相自我介绍一下之类的？”东赫在地铁上准备好整个生平介绍不是为了面对这种情况的。

“yuta已经跟你简单介绍过这个工作了，不是吗？”

脑子里响起了什么东西断掉的声音，东赫几乎立刻从他的同性恋花痴模式中脱离了出来，他想起了yuta警告过他的话。呵，他显然过于轻描淡写李马克有多冷漠了。

“是-是的。”

马克看上去放松了一点：“那就好，所以你已经知道了你需要知道的关于我的所有事情了。

那你对我就不好奇吗？一点都不？——东赫有点被冒犯了：他明明是全世界最好笑最有趣的人——那个一堆毛病的混蛋失去了一个了解他的机会，那是他的损失，毫无疑问。

“我马上就开始整理，我先——呃收拾一下我的桌子，马上就过来。”他顺从地转过身，不安和担忧在他的胃里搅和——这比他的面试还要糟糕一百倍。

“哦等一下，东赫。”马克突然喊住他。

东赫火速转了过去，动作太快差点被自己的绊倒：“怎么了先生？”

“你先熟悉一下我现在在做的项目，东西都已经在你桌上了，办公室可以以后再收拾。”

“那假如我有问题……”他试图强行制造另一个建立沟通的机会。

“你可以问泰容。”马克不留一丝机会。“他的位置就在外面，跟你的很近，很容易找到的。”

直到关上门，东赫才意识到马克一次也没有对他露出过笑容。

—

“他听上去很有意思。”jeno评论道，表情看上去介于印象深刻和稍显同情之间。

“是吧？谁招惹他了？”

 _大概是道英_ ——东赫想，他以前怎么没把这些都联系起来呢？公司里当然没有别人可以像那样跟道英说话……但是另一个家族成员可以。他现在灵魂中沉溺于狗血剧的那一部分正在熊熊燃烧，他实在是太好奇他们的关系了。马克在道英的公开生活里的缺席本身就很奇怪了，但最让人惦记的还是他们的对话。他只想知道那到底是一场日常兄弟吵嘴（天知道他多少次试图掐死志晟），还是说他俩真的恨对方。

“他很奇怪，对吧？我一直以为有钱人家的小儿子都会更，嗯……快乐更无忧无虑一点。可能钱并不能买来一个有趣的性格吧。”说这句话的时候他感到了轻微的罪恶感，但一想到李马克这一整天干的那些讨厌的事，他又觉得感到抱歉的自己不可理喻起来——这一定是残留在他脑子里的花痴细胞引起的。

“所以接下来发生了什么，你是整理了他的办公室，还是假装读文件实际上在电脑上摸了一整天的鱼？”渽民又靠近了一点，把下巴枕在自己手上。

“天，你好烦啊。”

—

早上的时候渽民帮东赫装好了午餐，算是作为一个小小的入职礼物。

他从没想过自己会不得不可悲地在办公桌上吃午餐，面前还堆着上百份等他阅读的文件——他以为马克再不济也会在入职第一天请他吃顿饭：他省着继承的成百上千万要干嘛？但是说到马克，他今天好像还什么都没吃过，也没让东赫帮他买什么食物，这有点令人担忧。

他今天主要了解到的是马克的工作大都是和世界各地公司对接的国际交易，那些公司的名字有的耳熟能详，有的闻所未闻，但无论是哪种，他都不会读。可能这就是马克的外国名字派上用场的时候吧——他决定什么时候要鼓起勇气问他会说几国语言。

“嘿，马克的助理……几号来着？他换几个了？四个吗？那就是马克的助理五号！”

东赫抬起头，当意识到面前的人是面试里时那位很大只的精灵先生时，他把视线又继续抬高了一些：“精——徐先生！”

“johnny，”johnny纠正道：“yuta强迫你叫他先生的吗？我不会这么干的。顺带一提，假如不考虑前后辈顺序，你的职位是跟我平级的。”

东赫想起了什么：“所以中本悠太实际上是做什么的呀？他的头衔听上去就是把几个高深的商业词汇混在了一起。”

johnny因为这个意想不到的问题稍显慌张：“我，呃，我也不太确定，但是既然你问，他反正就是呆在那儿，做出一副很吓人的样子。”

“唔，这么一来就说得通了。”东赫点了点头，听上去确实是NEO集团会发生的事，“他早上说马上就来找我，可是直到现在据我所知，他好像已经从地球表面消失了。”

“习惯了就好，他现在甚至可能已经在另外一个国家了。”

johnny拉过来一把椅子，在他旁边坐了下来。东赫对此感激涕零：他已经不记得上次这么久不跟人讲话是什么时候了。

“所以你第一个上午过得怎么样？”

东赫不知道该不该说实话，johnny和泰容都是马克的直属部下，他现在还分辨不出他们对马克的态度。现在就表达他的焦躁不安会不会显得太不专业了？他们会欣赏他的诚实吗？东赫还没有摸清这个地方的动态。

“我还在适应！特别是……适应李总监。”用这个头衔称呼马克有点奇怪。

“你是还在震惊金道英有个弟弟吧？”

看来他的表情什么也藏不住。“网上没有他的一点影子！我搜索他的名字的时候只搜出来一堆那个rapper的消息！“

johnny坏笑了一下，嘴角扬起一个好看的弧度：“你以为那个叫李马克的rapper的名字是从何而来的？这可不只是巧合。”

“我的天——”

“开玩笑的！”johnny笑得前仰后合，但马上表情又冷静下来：“你觉得是玩笑吗？”

“我现在完全判断不出你是不是认真的，你太吓人了。”这时李东赫今天说的最真心的一句话。

“逗你玩呢，只是想让你放松一下紧张的神经。你上次来这儿的时候散发的自信感去哪儿了？”

“上次来的时候你们还不给我发工资。”东赫脱口而出。

这又让johnny大笑了起来，他的笑声很亲切，东赫觉得自己已经快习惯了。“这才是你。到目前为止你有什么问题吗？我今天很无聊，日程上没什么事。”

“马克让我问泰容，但我今天还没见过他。”

“泰容休了两个星期的假，马克不知道也不奇怪。”

东赫听出了他随和的语气里好像藏着一丝丝讽刺，于是鼓起勇气继续问了下去：“所以他不光对助理这样是吗？他对所有人都很有距离感吗？”

“啊哈，我就知道你不只是因为紧张才这么安静的。你跟马克之间发生了什么？”

“倒不是发生了什么……是什么也没发生。”东赫答道。“我试着跟他说话，但他立刻掐灭了话头。他的头一句话就是让我整理他的办公室，没相互介绍、没打招呼，什么也没有。”

johnny理解地点了点头：“听上去是他的作风，但我知道你不会无动于衷地坐在那儿忍受他太久的。”

“什么——”

“祝你拥有愉快的一天！”他说，在东赫来得及反应之前就向自己的位置走了过去。

“李先生。”时针指针一指向六，东赫就把头探进了李马克的办公室里：“我已经看完了你让我看的文件了。”

盯了屏幕整整一天，他的眼睛感到了轻微的刺痛，可他不但成功地看完了所有文件（并发短信给扬扬问他能不能陪他练英语），还把马克的所有日程都排进了他的日程表里。他对自己感到非常骄傲，并决定这下一定要让马克认可他才行。

“哦你在这儿，太好了。”马克坐在他早上离开时在的同一个地方，东赫有点害怕了——他真的是机器人吧。“你能下楼帮我买杯咖啡吗？”

东赫看了看他手机上的时间，试图确认自己有没有听错：这一天已经结束了，他俩现在都应该在家呆着了，他是来道别的，不是来问他要不要什么该死的咖啡的。

 _让我回家，你这个该死的混蛋。_ 他想道。

“我不知道你一般点什么。”他说道。

当他在楼下给马克买这种名叫“cherry bomb”的拿铁的时候，还在思索这个人为什么让他情绪这么激动。事实上马克并没有表现无礼也没有任何逾越，他只是没有表现出对东赫存在本身的欣赏，东赫就生气了。没有得到别人的全部注意原来是这么让他受不了的一件事吗？他是自恋狂还是关种啊？现在，李马克开始让他认真反思自己了——对此他也不大高兴。

当他回到二十七楼的时候，还在为此事情心绪不宁。

“你拿着两杯咖啡。”马克观察道。太难以置信了，可能他的父母把钱花在他的教育上的时候他们的钱的价值才能体现出来。

“我以为在认真工作一整天后喝点提神的东西是我应得的。”他尽可能礼貌地强调了“一整天”三个字。渽民曾经教过他一种威胁别人的同时露出灿烂微笑的技巧。东赫曾经觉得这太变态了，他最好的朋友或许可以成为一个卓越的连环杀手，但是他现在非常感激曾经学过这个技巧。“你不会介意吧？”

马克过分漂亮修长的手指停止了打字，他终于获得了超过他百分之十的注意力。“哦，没关系的。”他说道，好像自己也不太确定自己说了什么。

“我现在没什么要做了的吧？”

马克看上去很困惑，这是他今天表现出来过的最多的一种感情。现在他整整拥有他百分之三十的注意力了。“你看完文件了的话，想现在整理办公室也行。”

所以在李马克的时间观念里这一天还没有结束，他没办法理解“李东赫会在晚上六点回家”这种信息。东赫现在只能勉强控制住自己不要越过那张办公桌然后抓住他愚蠢的绿色领带勒死他。

“没问题，先生。”

李马克（很不幸）是对的，在熟悉了整个组织架构之后整理这项工作变得容易了起来。他知道哪些文件是互不相关的，哪些是需要被粉碎的机密文件，哪些是目前最重要的、应该放在马克的办公桌上。

他还期待着会有一些对话来填充下尴尬的空气，但马克选择了彻底的沉默。这让东赫快疯了，尤其是在他有一堆问题想和马克讨论的情况下，比如他自己，比如道英，比如马克怎么升上这么高的职位的，比如为什么网上一张他的照片都没有。

他对一切都充满了好奇，他甚至想问马克的领带多少钱（以便以后可以跟朋友们哭诉）。

一个小时之后，马克黑色沙发的表面终于露了出来，所有的文件都整齐地一叠一叠放在地上——几乎快完成了。

但沙发上还有一个贴着标签的破旧的蓝色文件夹，标签上用东赫推测是马克整洁的英文手写字体写着“sun&moon”。他有点不敢打开它，生怕会因此挨骂。

“李先生？”他问道：“这个要怎么办？我今天没看到相关的资料。”

“你在说什——”马克抬起头，眼睛立刻瞪大了，“别碰那个，就放在原来的地方。”

“你喜欢天文学吗？”东赫抓住了这个话题，好像不问就活不下去了似的，“我最好的朋友和室友是个天文物理学家。我们遇到的第一天他就告诉我他相信外星人的存在并且死之前一定会找到一个的。这听上去很疯狂吧？你可能会觉得这会把我吓跑，但是他从一开始就向我展现了他到底是一个什么样的人，我猜我很欣赏他的诚实。”

“不太喜欢，而且我希望你以后不要再提起这个文件夹了。”马克简略地回答道。现在他又只给东赫百分之五的注意力了，这几乎像个惩罚。

至少东赫是这么理解的，现在这变成一场竞赛了。

“噢，我已经忘掉那个文件夹了。”他迅速保证道，尽管马克的闭口不言只进一步激发了他的好奇心。sun&moon，对吧？听上去还挺浪漫的——“总之，你能想象，他特别痛恨星座，从来不肯我在家里讨论。这简直是个噩梦，真的。对了，你的星座是什么？”

“假如今天工作已经做完了，你可以回家了，东赫。”他讨厌马克说这个名字的语调：马克在试图用这个方式在他们之间建立更厚的墙，他不会达到这个目的的。

他走向马克的办公桌，手里抱着所有最重要的文件：“我只是在试图建立沟通，先生。”

“东赫——”

“我理解你很忙，但是花两分钟了解一下对方不会有什么损失的，特别是以后我们会长时间在一起工作，这只对我们都有好处。我大学的时候曾经看过一篇研究，和睦的同事关系有利于工作效率，你想看的话我可以邮件发给你——”

“东赫，不——”

一切都在一瞬间发生了，东赫重重地把那叠文件拍在了办公桌上——尽管马克嘴里还在重复着抗议，那杯喝了一半的cherry bomb（所以这个名字到底是什么鬼？东赫突然警觉了起来，他有点害怕了）被他震得倾倒了下来，咖啡都泼到了他的身上。

他低下头盯着自己被毁掉的衬衫，然后目光移向马克惊恐的表情。呵，就是这样，百分之百的注意力。

“是狮子座，”马克含糊地答道，嘴唇还在微微颤抖着——他们无视了手上的烂摊子，依然盯着对方。

“什么？”

“狮子座，我的星座。还有，不要叫我先生了，我才二十六岁，听上去很奇怪。”

这是马克剥落的第一层（虽然非常薄）的壳。

“好的，马克。”


	3. Chapter 3

为马克工作的第一个周末，东赫直接睡了十二个小时。

周六下午的时候，他终于醒了过来，醒来时扬扬的脚在他的脸上。

他只要嗅两下就能知道是谁的脚，他的室友们就是这么恶心：“刘扬扬，你要是再试图用这种用脚怼脸的方式叫醒我一次，我保证你会露宿首尔街头。”

“但不是每次都很奏效吗？”扬扬回答道，把脚放了下去，东赫感到床的另一边沉了沉。

“你最好有一个合理的这么早叫醒我的理由。”

“下午两点？”

“下午两点。”

“你有个快递，”扬扬解释道，这稍稍提起了东赫的兴趣，他怀疑地睁开了一只眼睛。“快递很大，九点的时候送过来的。我们想知道是什么想得快死掉了，但仁俊不让我们拆，说是什么别人的隐私，我觉得他在胡说八道。”

“难道不是我妈又画蛇添足送了一堆吃的过来吗？她明明知道我和渽民都是主厨水平。”

“我有被冒犯到，你觉得我闻不出你妈做的菜的味道吗？如果是她，她为什么不直接强迫可怜的志晟送过来而要用寄的呢？”扬扬的脸上带着神秘的微笑，东赫知道，这是灾难的预兆。

但他不得不承认扬扬说得有道理，所以只能艰难地从床上爬了起来。他通常不会这么作息不规律，他是即使只睡了两小时也能精力充沛的那种人。只是最近发生的事情远远超过了他大脑的负荷，他至今还在消化和适应这一切。

——李马克对他来说太难以承受和消化了。

在第一天发生的事情过后，李马克变得更加沉默寡言了，哪怕他持续尝试。他认为一切都很显然了：李马克明白了他是个狠角色，所以现在开始采取必要的预防措施了。这太让人生气了——在公司交个朋友会要李马克的命吗？他总是带着被拒绝后皱着眉的表情离开马克的办公室，johnny一再像他保证马克不是在针对他，马克对所有人都这样。

东赫一边刷牙一边盯着镜子里自己两个黑眼圈——他的工作已经开始从他美丽的脸上征收代价了，而这还不是最糟的：最糟的是当他终于可以在周末轻松一下的时候，精神依旧在出走中——他坐立不安地想知道马克现在在不在办公室，他是不是也该在那里帮他排会议日程和准备咖啡。

他的室友们正坐在餐桌旁，试图装作对他们中间那个封着的盒子毫无关心，但是不太成功。

“呃，早上好。”

“嘿东赫，”渽民回以一个不自然的笑。

东赫明白了，现在权力掌握在他手里。“你们的周末计划是什么？看新出的漫威电影吗？”

“这周太累了，所以我们决定呆在家。”jeno不耐烦地说。

东赫走向了冰箱，用了十秒钟决定喝什么，最后拿出了一瓶蓝莓奶昔，拧开，慢慢喝了一口。

扬扬把脸埋在了手心。

这里唯一真正不感兴趣的人是仁俊，他正皱着眉专心在手机上打字。

“啊，太可惜了。我想看，那我可能就—”

“你快把盒子打开！”扬扬大喊道，吓得东赫差点把饮料扔了。

“你们太差劲了，你们心里有数吧？”东赫说道，绝不放过任何一个占领道德制高点的机会：“你们从来不肯管好自己少管闲事。”

“也不知道是谁在我和jeno终于在一起的时候追着问每个细节的。”渽民立刻反驳道。

“什—”

仁俊把他的手机往桌上一拍：“假如你不立刻打开这个箱子让他们全都闭嘴，我就亲自去把这个箱子扔了。”

“好吧。”东赫小声说，掩饰着刚刚差点被仁俊吓尿了事实。“但是过会儿我们需要谈谈你们这些人对封着的盒子的这种病态的热情。”他是跟一群刚生下来的小狗住在一起吗？

“可是，显然，”jeno说：“你并不是每天都会收到李马克给你的快递。”

听到这个名字的时候东赫的心脏沉了下去：“谁的快递？”

仁俊转过去问扬扬：“你是怎么能把这么重要的事情说漏的？”

“那样会夺走你们看到他反应的机会，你们应该感谢我。”扬扬露出了一个恶魔般的微笑，回答道。

东赫皱起了眉：“这不像你们想的那样是什么令人激动的事。他很有可能给我寄了一堆文件或者……我不知道，但反正和工作相关。”

“放在这么大的箱子里？”

“相信我，你们又不了解李马克。”

他屏住呼吸，准备好面对周末还要处理工作的悲惨事实，打开了箱子。

可是，里面并不是文件。所有人都困惑地看着里面的东西。

“他给你寄衣服？”仁俊是第一个开口的。

“不只是衣服，是品牌西装。”jeno说道，一边吹口哨，一边打开了其中一个装着衬衫的袋子。

“东赫有了一个sugar daddy！”扬扬震惊地捂住了嘴，然后被仁俊打了一下后脑勺。

“不会吧……他肯定是送错了！”东赫说到，拒绝接受马克会给他 _送礼物_ 这个念头。里面所有的东西看上去都很昂贵，只是那些吊牌就让他快晕倒了。他应该拿这些东西怎么办？不，这不可能是给他的。

可是这会儿渽民手上拿着一个便签，在东赫抢过来之前就大声朗读了出来：

_东赫，关于你的衬衫我很抱歉。希望这些足够弥补了。_

_——ML_

“什么鬼，”他喃喃道。 _足够？_ 就因为一个咖啡渍送了他一小衣柜衣服，这些衣服加起来肯定不止几百万韩元。“他疯了吗？”

“你表达感谢的说法好奇怪。”渽民一边评价一边试穿了一件西装外套，“假如是我我就什么都不说。哇，非常精确地是你的尺码。”

“给我，”东赫把它从渽民身上脱下来穿在了睡衣外面。渽民是对的，尺寸刚刚好。所以马克花了很久盯着他和他随意的穿着来目测他的尺码吗？他不注意的时候马克会看着他这个想法让东赫血都涌到了脸上。

他觉得马克吸引人这件事已经不是什么秘密了，jeno和渽民自打他那天晚上承认了之后就一直拿这开玩笑。但这都不重要，因为马克讨人厌又过分谨慎，个性就像个硬纸板，完全是对他那张英俊的脸的浪费。

“‘我想当面向你道歉’ ‘我来付你的干洗费’ ‘虽然这不是我的错是你太蠢了把咖啡洒到了自己身上但是我会负责的’，直接张口说这些话对他来说很难吗？”

“噢——他是害羞。好可爱。”扬扬柔声感叹道。

“这件事没有任何可爱的地方，他是一个成年男人，对吧，仁俊？”他转向自己最好的朋友寻求支持。

仁俊耸了耸肩：“我不知道，这是表达友好的信号，但是你却在这儿抱怨，请你赶紧用你的gucci领带擦掉眼泪，然后这事儿就算完了。”

不仅仅是合身，这些衣服柔和的色调和图案都非常适合他，假如不讨论那些疯狂的价签的话，它们甚至还很像他的个人风格。仅仅是和他共同度过了一星期，马克就全部了解这一切了。东赫有被讨好到，但同时又觉得有点吓人：他本以为马克都不愿意正眼看他一眼。

他现在才意识到，他对马克脑子里究竟在想些什么毫无头绪。

周一的时候东赫穿着他刚收到的礼物出现在了公司里：淡蓝色衬衫外面搭着奶油色的羊毛毛衣和一条深色领带。当坐上去二十七楼的电梯的时，他的心脏还在怦怦直跳——他没有办法把穿着马克的衣服的念头从脑海里赶出去——马克给他选的衣服，马克在打扮他。

“早上好，马克，”东赫走进办公室，假装盯着手机上的行程表，避免跟马克进行目光接触。马克抬起头，当看到他的穿着时露出了一个小小的未经思索的微笑。一个新的表情。

“啊，你看起来很好看，”当意识到自己刚刚说了什么的时候，马克瞪大了眼睛，移开了视线，“我是说，呃，衣服，衣服很好看。你穿起来。”

东赫眨了眨眼，脸上的红晕蔓延到了脖子——马克在赞美他的外表，好吧，要么是他还没睡醒，要么就是他进错了公司大楼。

“谢谢你的衣服。虽然有点夸张了但是……谢谢你。”他说道，没法抑制自己稍稍挖苦一下他的欲望——总得有谁来教一下李马克正常的人际交往方式吧，不幸的是他不得不来承担这个角色。

“没什么，”马克摇了摇头，表情又恢复成禁欲又难懂的样子了。可能对你来说没什么，东赫想。“对于我的咖啡全撒你身上了我真的很抱歉，我一直在想这件事。”

“你不希望它一直待在你的脑子里？”东赫帮他换了种说法。

“差不多吧。”马克没有反驳。

这听上去并不像东赫在脑海里理解的那么……亲密。现在他开始觉得一开始想东想西的自己愚蠢透顶了。马克觉得歉疚，这就是问题所在，有钱人有问题的时候就会花钱解决它，直到感觉好点为止，简单的数学问题。

东赫清了清嗓子。“这周晚些时候你要跟几个日本的投资人见面。然后，呃，会长的秘书今天联系我要安排一个跟你的会面。”

“告诉她我整个星期都很忙。”李马克迅速回答道。

东赫的胃向下坠了坠。道英不停要求见面，而马克每一次都拒绝了他的提议。这太糟了，每收到一封来自“金道英办公室”的邮件他都会心脏病发作，不得不再写一封礼貌的回绝信，这纯粹是一种折磨。他希望这俩兄弟无论发生过什么在吵什么都赶紧结束，立刻和好。

“立刻马上。”

东赫闯祸了。

“你应该直接告诉他。”泰容建议道，他刚结束休假回来，皮肤漂亮地晒黑了一点。

“不行，我会被炒了的，”东赫害怕地小声说，他的职业生涯还没有走上正轨就要宣告死亡了。一切都完了，就因为他眼神不好。

“他从来没有开除过人，”johnny向他保证道，“yuta跟你说过吧，他们都是自己先提出辞职的。”

“这完全不是什么安慰人的话！”泰容怒视着johnny。

johnny尴尬地挠了挠脖子：“对不起，只是想帮你直面现实。”

“你看，”泰容说：“你要么现在告诉他赶紧解决问题，要么就得在把这个炸弹扔到他身上之前让罪恶感折磨你一整天。”

“泰容，”东赫低声问：“马克生气的时候会干嘛？”

泰容和johnny面面相觑，用眼神进行了一整个对话，而东赫只能在旁边无助地看着。他也希望能在这个公司里呆久一点，直到自己懂这门neo内部语言。

“说实话，好像没人真的见过他生气？反正我们都没见过，”johnny指了指自己、泰容，还有组里另外两个人，泰一和锟。泰一看上去像是散步的时候不小心走进了这个办公室，而锟脸上总带着一副试图独自扑灭大火的表情。“据我们所知他是不会生气的，这不包括在他的两个常规情绪里面。”

“哪两个？”

“专注做事和觉得有一点好笑。”

这时东赫记起了什么。

——他曾经听到过马克生气。

“哈哈，你猜怎么的，或许我应该直接告诉yuta。”他永远不会想听到马克再一次用那种语气说话了，遑论怒火是指向他的。（不管那听上去有多性感。）（？）

“不不不，你要是真的想被开除的话你就去找yuta。”

“啊。”

“运气真差啊，小朋友。”johnny有点过于用力地拍了拍他的背。东赫无法确定他到底是喜欢这个家伙，还是想掐死他。

“你为什么这样看着我？”马克问道，显得有点紧张。

东赫不舒服地挪了挪自己的位置：“马克，我犯了个错。”

马克证明了johnny是错的——他展现出了一种新的表情：惊恐：“这跟道英有关吗？”

东赫反应了两秒才明白他在说什么，明白后赶紧摆了摆手：“啊不不不，没有关系，我已经跟他的助理谈过并按你的要求狠狠地拒绝他了。”他一边说一边对自己的措辞感到了畏缩——面对压力他表现也太差了，“是这周要来的投资人。”

“他们怎么了？”马克问道，脸上害怕的神情已经无影无踪了。只要不是和道英有关，他好像就没那么在乎。东赫感到一丝宽慰：现在他要宣布的消息应该不会让马克像他想象中那么大发雷霆了，一个小小的胜利。

“你要做的那个presentation是在……明天。”是他今天太专注于思考穿什么了，甚至没有花时间仔细阅读日程安排。

马克没什么反应，只是向后靠进了椅背里，眼神放空。“嗯……坏事情有时候会发生的，是吧？”他最终语调平稳地说，听不出来和那命运般的一天里东赫听到的声音相任何似的迹象。

“是的。”东赫赞同道——对，就是这样，李马克，完美的论证。他为以前叫他硬纸板感到抱歉了。他是个非常善良的硬纸板，最棒的那个。他的职业生涯还没有结束。

“我们别无选择，只能直面这个潜在的灾难，”马克说道，手上已经开始在电脑上敲敲打打，“把我今天和明早的行程都推后，然后取消你今晚原定的任何计划。”

这打断了东赫小小的庆祝仪式：“对不起，什么？”

“我们今晚要呆到准备完明天的pre为止。你没什么重要的事吧？”

噢，没错，李马克的时区。东赫已经迅速掌握了支配马克人生的一些规则：一天从早晨六点开始，到当天工作完成结束。不存在下午五点，不存在“我明天再做”。当他开始某件事的时候他必须把它顺利地做到最后，丝毫不理会周围的世界（和人）。这在某种程度上值得敬佩，但更令人担忧。

东赫仍然不能理解这一点，这个公司里的每个人为了生存都在拼命工作。而马克完全不需要，但他总是这么勤奋，甚至比任何一个人都更努力——几乎像是在证明什么。

今天本该轮到东赫做饭，但不管怎么说渽民还欠着他一顿，于是他答道：“没有比这个更重要的事了。”

“很好，找个空闲的笔记本电脑，十分钟之内在我的沙发上安置下来。”

他们工作了整个早晨和下午。马克看上去丝毫没有因为计划的突然改变而慌乱，全神贯注地高效工作着，也没怎么东赫说话。反过来，东赫也乖巧地避免自己像平常那样打扰他，安静地感谢世界上的每一个神他得到了一个脾气温和的上司。

但是他因为某件事烦心了有一会儿了。

当大半天过去，他正嚼着一个在厨房找到的苹果时，马克还没有从他的桌子边动过一下或者吃过什么东西，东赫一整天见过他摄入的唯一一样东西就是咖啡。他瞄了瞄从泰容那儿借来的笔记本电脑的屏幕角落：已经是晚上七点了。马克在这儿已经至少坐了十二小时了。

“马克，你不觉得应该休息一会儿了吗？”

“哈？为什么？”

 _也许因为你已经连续工作十二小时了？_ “你没吃午饭而且现在已经到晚饭时间了，你需要吃点儿东西。”

“哦对不起，你要是饿了的话可以休息一下。我再有一个小时左右就好了。”

东赫觉得恼火又挫败。他怎么能在聪明且观察细致的同时又该死地迟钝。“这和我没有关系！你不能因为什么愚蠢的presentation饿自己一整天！反正你自己都说快做完了，休息一小时不会有事的。”

马克因为他的语气吃了一惊：“我不觉得—”

“附近一条街就有个很棒的中国餐厅。你喜欢炸酱面吗？”他并没有停下细想马克平时都吃什么。有钱人每天都吃啥？鱼子酱？

“呃，嗯—”

“喜欢还是不喜欢？”东赫很凶地打断他，已经准备出门了。

“呃，行，炸酱面可以的。”

这是这十几个小时以来他第一次离开马克，当他十五分钟后回来的时候，注意到的第一件事是马克看上去有多虚弱，疲惫又空洞，只是勉强维持着工作状态。东赫感到生气：没有人留意马克，确保他身体健康能自己双脚站立。

他把食物在地板上布置好，招手让马克过来吃饭。马克犹豫了一会儿后在他旁边坐了下来，他的手有点抖，东赫有两秒钟甚至在思索要不要喂他，但很快否定了这个想法——有些分寸还是要有的。

“你说的是真的，真的很好吃。”马克一边说一边狼吞虎咽地吃着东赫刚刚推给他的塑料餐盒里的食物。终于看到他这么认真地在吃饭，东赫感到了内心的平静和充实。

“那就好，我不知道你想吃什么，就说了想到的第一家餐厅，”东赫微笑着看着他说道。“你早饭吃了什么？”

他并没有期望得到一个答案，因为马克过去从来不回答。“呃我试着煎蛋，但是搞砸了。但我不想迟到，所以就那么吃了下去……”

东赫惊讶地鼻子出气：“你是怎么能搞砸一个煎蛋的？”

“煎蛋并不像看上去那么简单。”马克申辩道。他正在跟东赫说煎蛋，但看上去跟他讨论重要的公司事务的时候完全一样。李马克级别的严肃——东赫创造了一个新的名词，总是把事情重要性最高程度看待。

“它非常准确地就跟看上去一样容易，”东赫迅速反驳道，没法控制自己的笑声：“我给我的四个室友做饭，我当然知道。”

他想问马克为什么不顾一个私人厨师或者管家来帮他准备每餐饭，但是看到他自愿在公司占据的这样一个独狼一样的位置，在家里也试着完全独立看上去确实是他的性格会做出来的事。真正的问题是他为什么选择这样。

“比如说外星人的那个？”

他很惊讶马克还记得。“对，没错。那个是仁俊。你看去就跟他和另外一个室友扬扬从学校回来的时候一样，几乎快饿死了的样子。我受不了这个的，我必须立刻让他们坐好然后给他们做一顿暖呼呼的家常菜。”

马克点了点头，大概是在试图用百万富翁的大脑理解他们的家庭生活是什么样的：“你就是很喜欢照顾别人吗？”

“也没有。”他答道。不过他刚刚意识到，归根结底，这就是他的新工作在做的事情。“我和一个比我小很多的弟弟一起长大，所以从记事起就自然而然地承担了这个角色。每次志晟跟我闹脾气的时候，都会拒绝吃我做的饭还告诉我吃起来跟毒药一样。那个小混蛋总是知道怎么让我伤心，但是我搬出来之后我们反而变亲近了，这说起来很好笑，对吧？“

他意识到他正在对马克吐露心声，尽管只是被问了几个礼貌（虽然确实有点太好奇）的问题。

“未必，你见到一个人越多，他的缺点看上去就越明显。”马克语焉不详地说道，话语背后好像承载着一些重量。东赫不太确定他是否是在过度解读，他可能太纠结于此并想从他的话里找出关于马克生活的蛛丝马迹了。

“你在长大的时候也和会长吵了很多架吗？”东赫没来得及阻止自己问出这个问题。事实上，管道英叫会长听上去感觉有些奇怪，像在谈论马克的祖父，而不是只比他大五岁的哥哥。

“我不认为这是你要关心的问题。“马克尖锐地回答道。

他们之间建立的薄薄的连结几乎是立刻被剪断了。

“你—你说的对，对不起，是我僭越了。”他可以叫他马克并不意味着他们就是朋友了，他知道他的星座并不意味着他们就是朋友了。

马克在听到他的道歉后也柔和了下来，叹了口气，低下头。“不用，我也很抱歉，不该凶你的。我只是不想说这个，所以请别再问了。”

“理解，先生—我是说，马克。”

“我们该回去工作了，”马克吃完了最后几后炸酱面，擦了擦嘴角说道：“已经很晚了。”

“当然。”

他们本来明明 _相处得很好的。_ 东赫在心里踢了自己一脚，他怎么就非得让好奇心占据上风然后把一切都毁了呢？

但当他帮着马克清理地板的时候，他想到了最后一个可以挽救气氛的办法。

“马克，我一直在想明天见投资人的事，我英语和日语都讲不好，但我想了一些日语的活跃气氛的话来，呃，缓解紧张的气氛，减少语言障碍带来的尴尬。”

“活跃气氛的话？”马克怀疑地问道。

“对，比如说笑话或者双关语之类的，你想听听看我想出来的吗？”

马克看了看堆在桌子上的工作，又看了看东赫，还是选择了东赫：“好吧，让我们来听听看。”

“钢琴弹得很好的面包（pan）叫什么？”

马克努力思索着，仿佛这是一个脑筋急转弯，东赫翻了个白眼，补充道：“你这时候应该问我 _什么？_ ”

“好吧，什么？”

“肖邦（shopan）。”

马克沉默了很长时间，当东赫以为自己把气氛弄得更加糟糕了的时候，他从鼻子里呼出了一口气，然后又一口，接着爆发出了一阵大笑，笑了好久以至不得不俯下身喘气。他整张脸的表情都变了，鼻子皱了起来，露出了整齐的牙齿。他的笑声音调很高，还很凌乱，打乱了他原本一丝不苟、精心组合的外表。而东赫决定，他非常喜欢他笑起来的样子。

“你真的很喜欢这个笑话，对吧。”东赫调侃道，难掩骄傲的笑容。

“很好笑。”马克还在笑，笑声时不时被几个可爱的小小的嗝打断，仿佛他二十六年的人生从来没有过双关笑话的概念似的。“你真的好有意思。”

大概就是在这个时候，东赫意识到了他的老板可能有点傻气。


	4. Chapter 4

yuta从来没有告诉过东赫他的工作还会包括很多旅行。

“扬扬，你看见我的护照了吗？”

“你还有护照？”扬扬反问：“你还出过国？更重要的是，你这会儿为什么要出国？”

“他在试图逃离李马克的魔爪，”仁俊偷笑道：“唔，不得不穿上司给买的死贵的衣服，太可怕了。”

东赫在继续翻箱倒柜之前怒视了仁俊一眼：“我就是因为李马克才要找护照的。”

他应该预料到这一切会发生的，他经常能听到马克在电话里讲英语——这每次都会在他内心引发他一些不得不努力抑制的波澜——大部分时候，他对马克的厌烦会压制住马克对他的吸引力，但这不足以每次都让他成功忽视他上司有多性感这个事实。能怎么办呢？毕竟他是个视力正常的gay。

“他要带你去哪儿？”

“济州，这周末。”所以他到底把该死的护照放 _哪儿_ 了？

扬扬转过去问仁俊：“我该提醒他吗？”

仁俊摇了摇头：“他自己会发现的。也许吧，希望如此。”

直到派去接马克的车停在他家门口的时候，他才意识到去国内的另外一个地方旅行是不需要护照的。

而这时候，他已经来不及计划同时掐死仁俊和扬扬的各种方法了，因为马克坐在这辆车里。“东赫，早上好。”他像每天早上那样说道，只是这次语调更为柔和。

自从共进晚餐后，他在东赫心目中的形象就有些变了。从前马克满身是刺，但无论如何，东赫哪怕被蜇得生疼也向他靠近了。而现在，他可爱的笑声在东赫的脑海里挥之不去，让他的棱角看上去都柔软了起来。还有一个原因可能是马克现在看上去有点困，用一种他独有的安静又微妙的方式呈现了出来——他的领子没有完美地竖直，圆圆的眼睛下面有一点模糊的黑影，他试图用拳头遮住嘴以掩盖一个哈欠，但是没能逃过东赫的眼睛。

“我本来打算自己去机场跟你碰面的。”东赫乖巧地说。

“太浪费时间了。”马克解释道——典型的他的作风。“我们可以利用好去仁川机场的时间，你不这么觉得吗？”

“当然，”东赫答道，心里破口大骂，他打开了手机里的行程表。“我们这个周末相当忙，按照计划，大概中午到达济州，到了之后直接去酒店，客人明早会到。”

马克生气地往椅背上一靠：“道英要我去讨好他的客人，就像我是廷祐或者是别的什么鬼东西一样。”

 _他们是美国来的高管，这某种程度上本来就是你的工作。_ 东赫腹诽道，他很想知道廷祐是谁，但清楚地知道这会儿自己最好什么也别问——假如这跟道英有关，他是不会得到回答的。

他的好朋友们疯狂向他打探 _那个_ 金道英，但是因为马克不遗余力的努力，他直至现在一次都没有亲眼见到过道英本人，而他们已经在同一幢大楼里工作了几个月了。

东赫没有因为他们对此过多的好奇而指责他们：道英在社交媒体上有着不容忽视的存在感，大概有几百万人都在关注着他用许多宣扬neo集团正面形象的帖子堆砌起来的看上去完美无缺的生活。他很好奇宣传部门到底有多少人工作仅仅是管理他的公众形象。

“你今天也很好看。”马克突然说。东赫受到了惊吓。哦，他今天也穿着马克的衣服（他无法阻止自己这么称呼这些衣服），他给了马克五秒钟时间来改口，但马克没有。

“谢谢，”东赫清了清嗓子，心脏漂浮了起来，他朝着马克的方向露出了一个微笑，马克也回以一个笑容，很小，有点害羞，但是带着某种以前没有的温暖。

窗外的车来车往突然变得喧嚣了起来。

“欢迎来到天堂！”

一个戴着墨镜的金发男人在N city济州度假中心的门口迎接了他们，他的背心和短裤外面套着一件丝绸印花长袍。

这还不是最奇怪的，最奇怪的事情是他一看到马克就紧紧地抱住了他，不顾马克的挣扎在他的脸颊上亲了一下，仿佛马克是个来拜访祖母的五岁小朋友。东赫无能为力地在旁边看着，思考解救马克是否包括在他的助理职责里面。

当马克终于挣脱的时候，他的脸还被这位神秘的朋友捏在手里：“敏亨儿，你怎么不回我短信。”

东赫的血一下子就凉透了：这是马克的男朋友吗？操，办公室里从来没有人跟他说过这个。但也很合理，因为从第一印象判断，这个人又高又帅，显然还很有钱。

“别给我丢人了，廷祐，”马克厉声说道，目光担忧地看向了东赫。东赫拒绝和他对视，努力不显露出任何情绪。

“啊，对了，抱歉，我太失礼了，”廷祐放开了马克，伸出手来跟东赫握手。“我是宙斯，你一定就是东赫吧。”

“这是廷祐，”马克生硬地说：“别管你自己叫那玩意儿了。”

“假如你不再管自己叫马克或者别的什么东西的话。”廷祐向他吐了吐舌头。

“我本名就叫马克！”

廷祐瞥了他一眼，决定不跟他吵这个，东赫觉得他对马克的这种无视对他来说十分具有启发意义。“我听yuta说了所有关于你的事，进来吧。”

他把他们带进了大堂，向一个工作人员叮嘱了什么之后领着他们去楼上房间。

一进电梯，东赫就掏出了手机，颤抖着在联系人里搜索yuta的名字。

 **东赫** ： _金廷祐到底是谁？？_

 **中本** ： _从来没听说过这个名字。_

“yuta是我的男朋友，”金廷祐自行解释道，填补了声音的空白。这条新的信息让东赫在松了一口气的同时感到了惊恐。

马克翻了个白眼：“yuta才不是你的男朋友。”

“呵，当然了，这七个月里他的几把都是意外跑进我身体里的，敏亨。”

“ _马克_ ”，他纠正道。

 **中本** ： _顺便问一下，你在哪儿？_

 **东赫** ： _济州。_

 **中本** ： _啊。_

 **中本** ： _操。_

廷祐把他们带进了最高层的一间套房。东赫震惊了，只是客厅就大得一眼看不到头，整洁的现代装饰和传统元素完美地融合在了一起。没错了，他有看到过这个度假区今年早些时候全部重新装修了。在客厅的正中间甚至毫无理由地有一座该死的喷泉。老天爷啊，他恨这些有钱人。

“这是我们酒店的蜜月套房。”当他们走进卧室的时候，廷祐欢快地宣布道，但他的笑容在看到两人恐慌的表情的时候消失了。当东赫这周打电话来预定房间的时候被告知李家家族成员的住处都是被留出来的，而这绝不是他预料的情况。“不是吧？你们想要分开的房间？”

马克在颤抖：“金廷祐你到底在—”

廷祐大笑了起来，打断了他的话：“逗你们玩呢，天哪，这是总统套房。第二个卧室在走廊那头。”

“谢谢你。”东赫咽了咽口水，终于松了一口气。

“你们安顿一下，准备好了下楼来见我。”廷祐抛了个媚眼，像出现时一样神秘地离开了。

“他是我的堂哥，”马克终于意识到东赫对刚刚发生的一切毫无头绪，解释道：“他负责运营这里，至少说是这么说的。其实我也不知道他整天在干嘛。”

“你们看上去挺亲近的。”东赫不知道该做何反应，只能干巴巴地答道。 _敏亨？_

“并不。”马克似乎被恶心到了：“他说的话不用想太多，有一半都是胡言乱语。”

东赫不太相信：“但他看上去人不错。”

“是你还不够了解他—”他停住了，因为东赫突然踏进了他的安全距离里，开始整理他的衣领——这已经困扰了东赫一整天了。

衣领变得整齐后，东赫没过脑子，手就顺着他的胸膛划了下来。他能够感受到马克的心跳如擂鼓，他知道自己的不该这么做，他没有任何像这样触碰马克的立场，但他想起了他早晨在车里害羞的笑容和那天的笑声，在他的脑海里这些好像都已经演化成邀请了。“这个周末我们放松一点，好吗？”

马克向后退了一步，露在外面的脖子染上了红色。这种时候的他看上去漂亮多了：“我尽力。”

这天晚上马克早早就睡下了，留东赫自己干自己的事。

出门已经太晚了，所以他选择在这座庞大的酒店里游荡，还不得不尴尬地劝走那些认出他是马克的助理并来问他是否需要什么东西的工作人员。

N city酒店并没有几家，称不上是连锁。东赫只知道他现在所在的这一家是韩国四家里的第一家，在四十年前由马克的祖父建立。

东赫讨厌关于他工作的很多东西：漫长的工作时间、大公司冷冰冰的工作环境。但当他眺望这座沉睡的岛屿的时候，他发现他非常喜欢这里。马克真的听进去了他的话，在今天剩下跟他古怪的堂哥相处的时间里都尽可能地不炸毛。东赫觉得马克这种严肃接受建议的样子真的很可爱，就像是在被他驯养的一只狮子幼崽一样。

很快他发现自己正坐在酒店的酒吧里，而除了金廷祐没有人会出现在这种地方了。

“敏亨和你在一起的时候看上去不太一样。”他说着，在他旁边坐了下来——东赫已经在后悔没有像马克那样早早上床睡觉了。“我以前从来没有见他在他的职员旁边笑过。”

骄傲在东赫的胸膛里膨胀了起来。 _因为从没有人试图强行给他投喂过炸酱面。_ “这可不容易，有一次我真的教训他了他才肯吃晚饭的。”

廷祐哼了一声：“敏亨儿一直都这么固执，我一点都不惊讶。”

“你为什么那么叫他？”

廷祐眨了眨眼：“什么？敏亨？这是他的名字！”

因为工作原因，东赫是有查看马克的个人身份信息的全部权限的，但他从未见过这个名字：“是吗？”

“我猜他跑去加拿大之后真的改了名，”廷祐自言自语道。“这是他出生时候的名字，他祖母取的，李敏亨。”

这是条需要时间消化的消息，过去东赫还好奇为什么道英有个韩国名字而马克没有，从来没有考虑过马克自己给自己取了这个名字的可能性。现在线索都连起来了：他对哥哥的厌恶、他和周遭的隔阂，然后是这个。这些画下了一个复杂的故事的第一笔。

廷祐捕捉到了他惊讶的神情，神秘地笑了：“你看上去对我们的家族历史很感兴趣的样子，给你看点好玩的东西。”

他抓住了东赫的手，带他穿过大堂又走下一段木质的楼梯。在地下这层里，所有的东西看上去都不太一样了，似乎这些年从来都没有被翻新改造过。廷祐拿出一把钥匙，打开了狭窄的走廊尽头的一扇门。虽然这间办公室风格过时、家具看上去也有了些年头，但分外整洁，显然有人在细心打理它。

“这是我们已故的祖父的办公室，”廷祐解释道。“他特别喜欢这个度假中心，经常到这个地下室来。他的最后几年是在济州度过的。”

“我—我很抱歉—”

“没关系！我只是想告诉你这个地方对我们来说意味着什么，”他笑道：“道英，敏亨还有我，我们还小的时候在这儿度过了很多夏天。现在这里变成了我的，我却到现在都还觉得不适应——他们不在这里。”

东赫感到了一阵罪恶感：因为马克的描述和廷祐的穿着，他想当然地以为廷祐是个无所事事的被宠坏了的纨绔子弟。但他此刻悲伤又温柔的笑容和他时不时会打扫祖父的办公桌这个事实在讲述着一个截然不同的故事。

“那一定很有趣。”东赫说。他想象不出来那是什么样的——他的假期大都在家和志晟打游戏。“在一个美丽的岛屿上长大。”

“我生命里最美好的时光。”廷祐指向了桌子后面挂着相框的墙：“看到那个了吗？是我们家族的历史。”

东赫凑近去看，他的目光扫过那一张张面庞，最后落到了最下面一排的一个熟悉的面孔上：照片上一个小朋友版本的马克藏在一个稍微高一些的男孩（道英？）身后，下面写着1998年。旁边的照片是1999年的，马克仍然粘着他的哥哥。但是随着时间流逝，他们之间的距离越来越远，直到2009年的那张照片：他俩分别站在廷祐两侧，脸上带着相同的冷硬的表情。而这一年之后，再无别的合影了。

但廷祐看上去对别的事情更感兴趣：“哇！看这张，这张照片是姨妈第一次结婚的时候——”当他意识到自己刚说了什么的时候，完全凝固了。

“ _第一次_ 结婚？”

“啊，对！在这里结婚算是我们家族的某种传统了，”他强行忽略了东赫真正的问题。“你想知道一个小秘密吗？”

东赫的心漏跳了一拍：“什么？”

“道英和在玹会在这个度假中心举行婚礼，时间定在明年。”廷祐小声道，期待东赫能给出一个惊讶的反应。

“啊，哇，”东赫尽最大努力让自己听上去对这个话题感兴趣。没错，马克的哥哥要结婚了。马克有被邀请吗？他们会被邀请吗？在婚礼的时候首次见到金道英，听上去像是个噩梦。

“很晚了，你看上去很累，”廷祐似乎感受到了他的不安，迅速说道。“你应该回去了。”

第二天早晨当他醒来的时候，马克已经起床并穿戴好了。他拿着一杯水，坐在阳台旁，凝视着面前美丽而静谧的景色。

在知道了许多新的故事——所有这些马克自己并没有告诉过他的回忆之后，东赫稍稍觉得有些别扭。

或许他们俩住着一个套房两端完全分开的房间，但是首先，一个总监和他的助理住一间套房仍然很奇怪，不是吗？这仿佛踏入了马克的私人空间并不得不尽量减少自己的存在感不打扰他。他讨厌这种感受，东赫觉得自己的存在应该是和整个太阳系同一量级的，他没法把自己变成一只墙上的苍蝇。

他在马克旁边坐了下来，马克对此并未做出什么反应。

“你看上去还是很累，”东赫评价道：马克眼下的青痕甚至更加严重了。

“我没睡好，这里的有些事让我不太舒服，”他模糊地回答道，但是东赫对他言下之意有些小小的猜测。“不过，什么叫 _还是_ ？”

“这显而易见，李马克。”东赫回答道，有些吃惊自己怎么会这么随便地吐出他的全名。“昨天之前我从来没见过你打呵欠。”

“我不知道是我太容易读懂了，还是只是你特别了解我。”

马克怎么可以在他花了整整几个月试图搞明白他之后说出这样的话？但回想起johnny和他说过的马克只有两种情绪的话，东赫意识到他已经比大多数人都取得更大的进展了。“很显然是后者。”他咧嘴笑道。

“有点吓人，”马克开了个玩笑，脸上的紧张感稍稍淡了一些。

“我不知道发生了什么但是，你会没事的。”东赫说道，心脏怦怦直跳——他也不知道他这样断言的自信从何而来，但他就是知道。

马克转过身来，目光与他交汇：“我觉得我会的。”

这天马克没再打呵欠。

可在公司的高尔夫球场和客人介绍自己的时候，他显得不太一样。

“我是东赫，欢迎你们光临，姜先生。”东赫尽最大努力用英语说道——他花费在和扬扬练英语上的时间终于到了接受考验的时刻。

姜丹尼尔热情地摇了摇头，让东赫联想到了一只活泼的大金毛：“来到这儿我很兴奋！”他用韩语回答道，也可能不是。

东赫等着马克说点什么，但并没有等到，于是轻轻推了推他。“没错，”马克清了清嗓子：“很抱歉道英不能来，首尔的工作比较繁忙。”

“真可惜啊，”丹尼尔的上司，一个令人印象不深的中年男子赞同道：“但我们今天也就只能这样了。”

这时东赫才明白，马克表现的不同是因为这和他们一般的会面不一样。当在会议室里时，马克专注又自信，他经常要费很大的力气才能跟上节奏。但当不得不社交，特别是在这种充满私人交际包袱的地方时，马克的大脑好像就被云雾笼罩了一样。

“并不可惜，我认为这对您来说是个很好的结识李氏集团次子的机会。”东赫有些不虞，大声说道：“他行事低调，但是对公司有着不可估量的影响。”

马克给了他一个“ _你他妈在干嘛？_ ”的眼神，东赫默念“ _相信我_ ”“ _交给我就行_ ”，并祈祷马克能读懂他的想法。

这似乎引起了那个男人的注意——因为他终于肯正眼看马克了：“哦？那给我多介绍一点吧。”

接下来的整个上午，马克都紧紧地跟在他身边，但随着东赫对着那些高管们说得天花乱坠，他也慢慢地从自己的茧里融入回了他们当中。

“我很想和你们一起去越南，”丹尼尔说道，一副对他们俩都很倾心的样子：“我是说，去玩，假如你愿意跟你的上司一起度假的话。”

马克期待地看向东赫，眼睛里带着一点紧张。

“我想不出来更好的度假方式了。”东赫答道。这并不是在说谎，但是他对于自己居然是真心的这件事感到有些担忧。

“谢谢。”当丹尼尔的注意力终于从他们身上移开的时候，马克说道。

“因为刚才的事情吗？”东赫问。他只是在完成自己的工作——帮助马克呈现出自己最好的一面，而且真要说实话的话，他对于不是每个人都能看到马克是一位多么不可思议的勤奋的人感到焦躁——他简直想成为马克的个人宣传部门，他的社交媒体负责人。

“不，整个周末。”马克解释道：“你几乎每天都要工作到很晚、而我还拉着你跟我一块过来，我真的很抱歉。但是我现在都有些无法想象假如你不在的话会怎么样了，东赫。”

他的手滑到了东赫的手边，轻轻捏了捏，只是短暂的一秒便松手了。动作很小，害羞又微妙，就像马克这个人一样。但是东赫觉得自己全身都像是着了火。

几小时后，他们回酒店和廷祐共进午餐。东赫太过忙碌于跟丹尼尔寒暄（丹尼尔好像觉得他说的每个字都好笑），以至于没能在一切都太晚之前及时注意到正在跟廷祐说话的那个人。

当那个人注意到马克的时候，头立刻转了过来，露出了一个灿烂的笑容，炫耀着那两个无论在哪儿东赫都能立刻认出来的酒窝：他花了太多时间视奸金道英的ins了。

廷祐肩负起了尴尬地介绍的重任：“诸位，这位是郑在玹。”


	5. Chapter 5

郑在玹有着各种各样的天赋和才能——他是一个出色的马术运动员，满载荣誉从美国常春藤盟校毕业，在父亲手下开始工作的短短几年内，成功将郑氏企业进行了转型升级。且江湖传言称，他有着天籁一样的歌声，虽然那只在他醉酒后去卡拉ok的时候有可能出现。

东赫读过太多花边小报写的关于他的文章，但不知为何他们都没有提到他那可以说最重要的天赋——

让任何人第一眼就爱上他。

“这本来应该是个秘密的，”在玹略带威胁地看了廷祐一眼。“但是在这儿举行婚礼一直是道英的梦想。他太讲究家族传统了，有时候我都感觉自己要跟一个老古董结婚。”即使他正在抱怨，语调里的爱意也溢了出来，连东赫都为此心动了——所有那些两人是因为外貌和社会地位联姻的流言就在此时此刻一下子灰飞烟灭。

“在玹几乎已经要在他选好的欧洲国家里给他买座城堡了，”廷祐继续道：“但是道英说——救命啊还是你来告诉他们道英说了什么吧。”

廷祐和他看上去很亲近，他们午餐时坐在一起，还不时窃窃私语。这种亲密感在他们中任何一个和马克的交流时都是完全不存在的。马克对于他表哥的厌弃好像忽然就更加可以理解了。

在玹看上去很困窘。东赫可以发誓，当他开始讲述这个对话剩下部分的时候，餐桌上的所有人连他每下微小的点头都没有错过。“他说我已经要嫁给一个王子了，一座城堡有点多此一举。”

东赫的下巴掉到了桌上，马克翻了个白眼，而丹尼尔开始鼓掌。

“你们还没有见过道英呢！我的未婚夫—”当他说出这个词的时候，嘴角抽搐了一下。“他只是在嘲笑这个媒体给我取的尴尬的外号。”

“道英在任何称赞人的时候都要加上强烈的讽刺，这是他表达爱意的方式。”廷祐反驳道：“他听上去越讽刺他实际就越真挚。当我刚开始在这儿工作的时候，他说这再合适不过了，我太漂亮了永远都不可能有正经工作。那是他第一次夸我好看，我都哭了。”

在几个月都对这个名字闭口不谈后，东赫太过沉迷于听金道英个人轶事的新奇感中，甚至没有注意到旁边发生了什么——有些酝酿着的怒火已几近爆炸。

“他太可爱了。”在玹叹气道：“努力想当一个严肃的傻瓜，但是甚至不能克制住自己夸奖别人的冲动，对于一颗冰冷的心脏来说他有太多爱意了。”

马克突然站了起来。“抱歉。”他简短地说，然后把餐巾扔在了桌上，走出了餐厅。

整张餐桌陷入了尴尬的沉默。在玹仿佛刚刚骂人了一样捂住了嘴，而廷祐无精打采地靠回了椅背上。他们都展现出了一些对刚刚发生的事情的内疚。可能东赫并不够了解他们中的任何一个，但是廷祐向马克隐瞒了在玹也会在这个周末因为婚礼相关的事出现的事实，他还指望事情能怎么发展？

丹尼尔和他的上司交换了一个困惑的眼神，而东赫开始权衡——这并不是一个难做的抉择，他抱歉地鞠了个躬，然后追了出去。

马克已经回到了他们的套房，正颤抖着给自己做咖啡，东赫皱起了眉——因为那些事，马克午餐几乎没怎么吃。

“你还好吗？”东赫问道，把他推到了一边，接手了咖啡机，准确地按照马克爱喝的配方做起了咖啡。

“抱歉把你一个人扔在那里，东赫，我太幼稚了，我—”马克揉着他的太阳穴，仿佛整个世界的重量都压在他的肩上。他瘫坐在沙发上：“我只是不想再待在这儿了。”

显而易见的解决方法立刻浮现在了东赫的脑海里：“那就别待在这儿了。”

“什么？”

“我是说，假如你不想呆在这里，那我们就离开这个度假中心。我们已经来济州快两天了，还没有任何游玩的机会呢。走吧。”他把咖啡递给马克，拿起手机拨号码给前台。“我这就给我们搞辆车。”

“你来开车吗？”马克问。东赫觉得被他语气里含糊的惊恐冒犯到了。

“你为什么会对一个二十三岁的人有驾照这件事感到惊讶？”

马克在副驾上扣好安全带：“我不知道，我只是想到你乘地铁来上班……”

马克知道他每天早上都坐地铁吗？他很确定自己从来没有提到过这个。太奇怪了，这听上去有点吓人，但是又很甜蜜。

“买车就是浪费钱，一个你不熟悉的概念。”呃，他不该这么说的。“对不起，我的意思是我刚刚得到一份工作，这会儿就买车没什么意义。“

马克理解地点了点头：“没事，我明白，我也很抱歉。”

即使已经见识过他真实的温和个性，可每次马克跟他讲话的时候东赫总觉得认知被颠覆了——他还有很多要适应的东西，而今天就是一个绝佳的机会。

“不过，我们要去哪儿？”车开始驶离度假中心时东赫问道：“我从来都没来过这儿，你应该很了解吧。”

“你在说什么？这可是你的主意！你就想去哪儿往哪儿开。”

“我并没有仔细考虑过！”东赫开始有点惊慌了——他现在正儿八经绑架了他的上司并且大概要把他带去什么荒郊野岭了。“操，可能我们还是现在掉头比较好。”

“绝对不行，让我再跟我哥哥未来的丈夫还有讨厌的表哥相处一分钟我都宁愿去死。”

“我是个好得多的同伴吧。”东赫开玩笑道——他逐渐放松了下来，只要他们还在公路上行驶，他们就会没事的。

“你是。”马克却赞同道：“你真的是，东赫。”

他不能这么讲，他真的不能这样讲了之后还指望东赫不沦陷。他不能指望他在逐渐敞开心扉时东赫不越来越被他所吸引。他脆弱的花瓣缓慢的舒展了开来，展露出真实的自我。而真实的他太迷人了，只让东赫想要了解更多。

“那就告诉我点什么。”东赫说道，心悬在嗓子眼。他们现在困在同一辆车里，马克现在不可能再逃避他的问题了。东赫现在可以排除马克单纯就是不喜欢他这个可能性，因为他刚刚的话才表明了这不可能是真的。“为什么你这么拒人于千里之外？为什么不想任何人成为你的朋友？”

马克把头靠在了车窗上（离东赫远了一些），沉默了很久很久，东赫几乎已经放弃了得到答案的希望了。

“从我出生的时候起，人们就只看得到我的名字。我从来不是一个个体，从来没有得到过只作为马克生活的机会，我永远代表着家族的财富和地位。无论去哪里，尤其是学校，我都显得格格不入，没有人会和我说话，除非他们想得到什么，最后我停止相信任何人了，不给他们让我失望的机会。改名之后我才感觉到了一些自由，可是我的家人们还是一直在叫原来的名字，就像你之前听到廷祐喊的那样。”东赫从来没有听过马克一次说这么多话，这让他备受鼓舞。“当然了，我继承了一笔数字吓人的财产，大多数人可能这辈子都见不到，所以这一点小小的不便可能只是我不得不付出的代价吧。”

“这不公平，”东赫懊恼地说：“你又善良，又努力，而且最重要的是，我能看出来，你明明是全身心地在乎着别人的。这太不公平了，没有人对你表示赞赏，给你你应得的爱。“

有时候东赫对这份工作抱有太多怀疑，甚至会思考这到底是不是他人生中想要的东西，但当他看到马克的时候，脑海里的这些声音就小了下去。假如不是马克，他不会至今还呆在这里。他们俩的相遇，是由某些神秘的天意和一个非常执着的中本悠太促成的。

马克看上去却并不太沮丧，他已经可以和他的选择和平相处了，而且：“现在有你了。”

“我是，朋友吗？”东赫问道。这或许有些多余，但他依然想确认。

“我们当然是朋友。”

他们漫无目的地开了几个小时，谁也没有费心思去挑选一个目的地或打开导航软件。好像世界上只剩下了马克，东赫，苍翠繁茂的绿色，以及广播里放的怀旧抒情曲。

但这次兜风最有趣的部分是马克话匣子一旦打开，就再也关不上了。

“我不敢相信yuta居然没有告诉我。”他一边说一边抓了一把刚刚在休息站买的薯片：“我那么相信他，他却捅了我一刀，我觉得johnny会这么干——泰容可能也会，但是yuta？”

“你和yuta有认真交谈过吗？不是和工作有关的，或者随口问你是不是瘦了的那种？”

“他会告诉我跟我有关的事情，可是我觉得跟我表哥上床也属于跟我有关的事情。”

“他俩挺适合的。”东赫耸了耸肩——他非常相信反向吸引的说法，有时候两个过于不合拍的人最适合在一起。

“你不必这么做的。”马克摆了摆他沾满薯片碎屑的手。

“我做什么了？”

“说好话。有什么想法直说好了，那是我最喜欢你的地方。”可他开口之前都不会花两秒钟考虑自己的措辞这件事是相当令人恼火的，东赫抓着方向盘的手紧了紧。

“我没有在说好话，特别是在这种车里只有你跟我和一袋薯片的情况下。我真的觉得他俩挺可爱的，假如你喜欢我的诚实，你就得接受这个事实：我不会总是说你爱听的话。”

“好吧，有道理。我也能像你这样就好了。”马克羡慕地回答道。

“就像大脑都没有词语过滤器一样吗？这可不像听上去那么有意思。”

“别那么说自己。”马克听上去有点生气，语气就像是“不要在我夸你的时候打断我”一样。“你勇敢、有冲劲、会表达自己的感受。我长大的过程里一直被教导说每个字之前都要深思熟虑，每件事都得打算好。你会觉得他们在培养一个机器，而不是一个小朋友。”

他的家听上去像个噩梦。“我妈妈跟我说假如你一直压抑自己的情绪的话它们就会积成一个球然后在你胃里烧出一个洞来。从那以后我就想到什么说什么了。”

马克哈哈大笑起来，一个笑容缓缓地浮现在了东赫脸上——他太喜欢这样的笑声了。“下次我特别感受到情绪便秘的时候会牢牢记住这句话的。”

“她还说情绪便秘这个概念就是这么来的。”

“听着很科学。”

“我正式宣布它就是科学。”

马克又大笑了起来，东赫的注意力全都集中在了当他在傻笑时表情失控的整张俩看上去有多可爱，甚至没有注意到汽车发出的轰隆声。

“你笑点怎么这么低？对你说的话我只要对着我室友说到一半，就已经被锁喉了。”只要东赫给他带来一点不便，仁俊就会诉诸暴力——这一定是睡眠不足引起的。

“我没有。”马克答道，脸有些红，更可爱了。“是你真的太有趣了。”

东赫在接下来的一分钟里努力维持着正直的表情，不得不咬住下嘴唇阻止自己笑出声来。“我接受这个夸奖。”

马克点了点头：“明智的选择。”

这是一件很有趣的事——他们俩都对彼此如此好奇，就像是从两个截然不同的宇宙相遇的人。马克犹豫地向他靠近了两步，接着就纵身一跃过来拥抱他了。他觉得快疯了：以前居然从来没有人进行过足够的尝试，来充分了解马克关系达到这个地步。

汽车又轰隆了一声，这一次他注意到了。

“你听到了吗？”马克问，有点惊慌。

此刻，他们面前除了一条蜿蜒着驶向深山的道路之外空无一物，更糟糕的是天很快就要黑了。东赫减慢车速看了看手机——无信号。日。“下车。”

“我们要死在这儿了对吧。见鬼见鬼见鬼。”

“停止你的恐慌！”东赫说道，虽然他几乎同样焦急——“真不敢相信他们居然给我了我们一辆坏车。这几乎像是设计好的！一定是郑在玹干的，我们果然不能相信他的酒窝！”

“我虽然没有特别喜欢我哥哥未来的丈夫，但是他没有谋杀别人的能力。”马克喃喃道。东赫有些吃惊，他是在开玩笑，但是维护郑在玹是他能想象到的马克会干的最后一件事。

他们决定跟着路标步行，直到看到一个人或者有信号可以打电话求助为止。他们确实存在着被谋杀的可能性，但是东赫认为假如他能凭借口才把自己说进韩国最大的公司，那他一定也能说服一个连环杀手放他们一条生路。他已经准备好拿马克的财产当筹码了。

“你知道吗，这就像是超人里面的一个场景。”马克突然说。东赫缓缓地转过去看他，就像他长了三个脑袋。

“ _什么_ 里面的？”

“超人，superhuman，那个系列漫画？”他的眼神突然警觉了起来，看上去准备好了对superhuman是什么进行全面的解释。有点吓人。

“嗯，我对这个很熟。我比较惊讶的是你也是。”

“这话是什么意思？你觉得我除了工作以外什么都不知道？”

 _嗯，没错，有一点。_ “当然不是！我只是没想到你会是这种死宅。”

“李东赫我是你的老板。”马克试图严厉地说道，但在最后一个音节的时候破音了——一只第一次尝试咆哮的狮子宝宝。

“我们是正在济州度假的朋友。”东赫纠正道：“并且这是东赫实话套装的一个部分。”

“我不太确定我现在还喜不喜欢它了。”马克撅起了嘴——他真的撅嘴了。他如此迅速地放弃了表达愤怒而选择表现得像个该死的小朋友，又好笑又可爱。

“不，你喜欢我的。”东赫自信地回答道。他不但确认了自从马克送他衣服以后他就一直抱有的怀疑，还可以公开在他面前骄傲地宣布，就像在炫耀他终于得到的奖励一样，这感觉太好了。

“你也喜欢我。”马克明显地指了出来。一个很好的反击，是他把他引到这上面来的。“虽然我没有可以让你着迷的酒窝。”

东赫沉吟了一下。“确实，但是你是比一个王子更厉害的某样东西。”

“是什么？”马克期待地睁大了眼睛。

“一个超人。”他真挚地说，在为这个夸奖自豪了一秒钟之后才突然意识到这听上去有多油腻，后悔缓缓地涌了上来。

“假如你要一直这么笑话我的话我就把你一个人扔在这儿独自去死。”马克怒气冲冲地加快了脚步，跟他拉开了距离。东赫跟了上去，笑得上气不接下气。

“我是认真的！”他说道，试图忽略自己继续逗马克以得到更多反应的冲动。“王子们的东西都是等来就拥有的，但是超人们拥有着无穷无尽的恢复力和动力去成为更好的人，做得更好。那句名言是什么来着？Heros are not born—”

“they are made。”马克替他说完了这个句子。“谢谢你。”

“我是认真的。”东赫再次强调道。

他们莫名放慢了脚步直至完全停下，注视着对方。前方，太阳缓缓沉入山的背后，给每棵树上的每片树叶镀上了金色的光芒，对于东赫来说，马克已经是一个和几小时前完全不同的人了，鲜明了许多，也柔软了许多，他坚硬外壳上的裂缝裂成了一个个缺口。

他觉得马克又要拉他的手了——他希望他这么做。

就在这时，东赫的手机响了起来。

“你们他妈在哪儿？”是yuta的声音，一个非常愤怒的yuta。

“济，济州？”他结结巴巴地说，他猜这不是一个正确的答案，因为打来的是廷祐的号码。

“给我发准确地址，然后他妈呆在原地不许动。我马上派人来接你们。”

当回到度假中心的时候，已经是晚上七点了，yuta在大堂里来回踱步，廷祐则心不在焉地看着他，而在玹已经像来的时候那样神秘地消失了。很好，也许廷祐终于从接纳了不速之客这件事里得到了教训。

yuta看到东赫的瞬间就快爆炸了，但是马克没有给他机会：“假如你威胁我的个人助理，你会先走人。”

“好的马克。”yuta说， 勉强克制住了自己。“我只是担心你。我听说你离开了之后就赶过来了。

东赫感觉有些糟糕——尽管两人都坚持他们只是单纯的同事关系，但他能看出来yuta很关心马克——至少他有在尝试，在个人层面。他的怒气绝不仅仅是东赫触碰了他的底线。而且，他完全应该因为他的鲁莽想法被骂。

“重要的是现在大家都在这儿，完好无损！”廷祐轻松愉快地插进这段对话，双手放在了yuta的肩膀上，yuta肉眼可见地因为这个动作放松了一些——东赫关于恋爱的理论得到了证实。“对吧，yuta？”

yuta来这里的动机肯定和除了马克之外的某些原因有关。

“当然，一切都好。”yuta屈服了，但依然怒视着东赫：“至少现在是。”

“谢谢你。”过后，东赫小声对马克说。

“现在我们扯平了。”马克轻松地回答道，轻轻撞了下他的肩膀。

当东赫第二晚终于回到了自己的床上时，他相信这一定是他这辈子最美好的周末之一。

他想着马克在济州落日下美丽的双眼，缓缓进入了梦乡。


	6. Chapter 6

很长时间以来的第一次，东赫可以真实地、笃定地说，他很快乐。

“你在哼歌吗？”johnny问道，看上去吓坏了——没有人该在定会议日程的时候这么活力满满。

“他从去完济州之后就这样了。”泰容解释道。

“而且他拒绝告诉我们发生了什么。”泰一补充道。

“因为什么也没有发生，难道在办公室里禁止哼歌吗？”东赫答道，高高地竖起了自己的防御壁。

为什么他爱管闲事的同事们就不能让他自己呆着呢？再说，他也不知道该跟他们说什么——是马克有个有点人来疯的表哥，还是他遇到了那个郑在玹，哦对了，他还绑架了马克，并且差点害死他们两个——有些细节还是永远不要见天日比较好。

同时，他脑海里有一个小小的部分希望，有些事情可以成为只有他和马克知道的秘密。

“应该禁止。”锟说：“我已经听不到自己思考的声音了。”

东赫叹了口气，站了起来，手里拿着文件和手机：跟马克汇报日程是每个早上最好的差事，至少最近是这样。“那你可以向马克提提看。”

锟张了张嘴然后紧紧地闭了起来。一个得意的笑浮现在了东赫脸上，johnny和泰容又在进行无声的眼神对话。但这一次不一样的是，他对此没有感受到上次那样的危机感：他觉得自己已经在这个公司里找到了自己的位置。

就在那扇门后面。

“早上好。”像每个早晨那样，东赫快乐又轻松地问候道，但他的好心情在看到马克的脸的一瞬间就被打断了。

准确地说，这张脸上少了点什么：马克看上去神情空洞，黑眼圈比在济州的时候还要严重得多。他看上去就像是自己的影子，肩膀垮着，眼神失焦，注意力勉强集中在面前的屏幕上。东赫不得不打了两次招呼才让他意识到他在房间里。

“啊，嘿，早。咖啡？”

“什么？”东赫问道——马克说的话也少了过多词语。

“早上好。”马克再次尝试道：“你能给我买点咖啡过来吗？我来的时候忘买了。”

“你需要的可远不止咖啡。”他立刻进入了保护欲过度旺盛的模式——马克就是有着频繁触发他脑海里警报的卓越能力。“大概是八小时睡眠？一条毯子？一顿有营养的早餐？”

“你要又跑过去给我买一次面吗？”马克好奇道，但他上下移动着的喉结向东赫揭示着马克希望他这么做。

“你这个点想吃炸酱面？”东赫憎恨自己居然已经准备好这么做的事实。

“我从来没这么说过。”

东赫把文件扔在了他的桌上：“坐着别动，马上回来。”

他径直去了一楼的咖啡厅，道英接受采访的那个愚蠢的视频依然在大屏幕上播放着，东赫头晕目眩地观看着这个视频并试图想象他说出“王子”和“城堡”这样的词语——他做不到。

接着他看了整整一分钟菜单上的西点，最后决定让咖啡师每样打包一个，当她困惑地看过来的时候，他强调自己正在完成李总监布置的一项重要的任务。

“这是什么鬼？”马克疲惫的双眼看向了东赫在他面前堆成小山的食物。

“不知道你最喜欢什么。”东赫耸了耸肩。

“巧克力丹麦。”马克答道，并把它像宝贝一样挑了出来：“谢谢你，现在我们可以回到工作上了吗？”

“不行，我们得讨论一下一些更重要的事情。”东赫严肃地说，他喜欢在他们的对话里占据某种程度的主导地位，而马克总是会屈服，放弃抵抗、听他的话——东赫有时候会好奇自己怎么会这么幸运。

“比工作更重要的事情？”马克怀疑地问。

“没错，那就是让你活着。你来上班前吃了什么？”

马克的表情像是被逼到了角落一样，目光游移着犹豫地说出了答案：“我喝了一杯水。”

“水不是食物。那昨天的晚饭呢？”

“没吃，太累了。”

东赫简直想按着李马克的头往桌上撞：即使他不断恳求，马克的脑子里好像天生就没有照顾好自己这个概念——有时候他会有半夜闯进他家里去确保他有在好好睡觉的冲动。

“你快把我逼疯了。”这话未经思考就脱口而出，马克脸上警觉的表情让他咬了咬嘴唇移开视线：“就这么定了，我要来拯救你。”

“你要干嘛？上哪儿？”

“去你家给你做晚饭。”东赫想了想，纠正道：“去你家教你怎么做饭。”

“我的冰箱里什么都没有！”马克抗议道——他没有直接拒绝，这是一个好的开始。

“那就先去买菜。”东赫抛了个媚眼：“好了，来过一下本周日程安排吧。”

马克终于做了一次主，开车去了龙山区中心一家高档超市，当东赫踏进去的那一秒开始，这里的爵士乐、昏暗的灯光、光滑的黑色墙壁，以及昂贵的嘎吱作响的木地板，无一不在做作地向他炫耀。最糟糕的是，这家超市坐落在一家NEO百货大楼的地下一层——它当然会在。

“那个柠檬看上去认为自己很高贵，不是我能吃的东西。”东赫在走到生鲜区的时候小声对马克说道：“这儿是你一直买菜的地方吗？老天爷啊。”

马克有自知之明地挠了挠后颈：“没有一直吧，我一个月大概只来一次，在我能想起来的时候——所以你应该知道不能说是经常。”

东赫叹了口气，把那个“不是他能吃的”柠檬塞进了一个塑料袋里：“李马克，你真是一个行走的灾难，我来之前你是怎么活到现在的。”

马克认真地看着他：“说实话我不知道。”

这句话让东赫立刻闭上了嘴，他忘了原本要做的任何精彩评价，眨着眼睛看着马克。他们一定是站在那儿互相凝视了太长时间，当一个营业员在旁边清了清她的嗓子时，两人都跳了起来。

“对不起先生，这里不是自助服务区。”她说，看上去对于打断了他们之间无论什么样的瞬间感到有些尴尬：“告诉我你们想要什么蔬菜就行，我会为你们包好的。”

“不必—”

“请让我为您服务。”营业员带着强迫性的笑容打断了他的话，她拿过了东赫手中的袋子，开始将东赫指的他想要的蔬菜装袋。

“先生，这是您第一次来吗？我之前有见过几次您的丈夫，但您是生脸。我猜，他是你们家里做家务的那个人吗？”

马克的表情变化莫测，最终变成了明亮的粉红色：“他的什么—”

“那不可能。”东赫戏谑道，在马克毁了他可以从这个误会里得到的乐趣之前就打断了他：“我是家里负责做所有饭的人，他要是没我可能都饿死了。”

营业员笑了，像是对这个答案很满意。东赫无法怪她做出了这样的假设，因为即使手上并没有戴戒指，很明显他们俩刚刚离开工作场合直奔超市，并且此刻正在因为几个柠檬拌嘴——典型的家庭生活的景象。

她使他想起了家旁边菜市场的阿姨，那对他来说就像是一百年前的事情，已经成为了遥远的记忆。

“天啊，这个男孩让你很不好过吧。”

东赫用上了他悲伤狗狗眼的表情，点了点头：“神啊，他有时候真的不可理喻，我都不知道他精神出走到哪里去了。不过通常都是我控制这些事，无论是在厨房里还是别的什么地方。”

营业员惊讶地捂住了嘴，马克一边结结巴巴试图为自己辩护，一边用力捶了东赫的肩膀一下，但这并无益于此情此景。

“看来你要好好照顾他了。“她一边说一边把袋子递回给东赫。

“你刚刚在干嘛？”马克笑着问，试图跟上东赫的步伐——因为推着装满了新鲜蔬菜的购物车，他被拉开了一点距离。

“不是很好玩吗？”东赫问道，带着一点自信，但更多的是紧张：“过家家。”

“嗯……”马克有些分心。“你这次没问我喜欢什么。”

他说的没错，今天东赫在挑选所有的果蔬、调料或是奶制品之前都没有先询问马克的喜好。但马克跟在他后面摸不着头脑的样子让他觉得自己做的是正确选择。

“因为，假如你的厨房真如你所说空空如也的话，我要买一些必备食材从头组建你的食物储备，那样你就可以自己做一些基本的饭菜了。不需要自己跑到这儿来，像个跟妈妈走丢了的小朋友一样在冷冻食品区徘徊。”

“不太确定我应该感激还是觉得被冒犯了。”

“你可以从亲吻我的脚开始。”东赫建议道。他在烘焙区停下了脚步，开始把所有巧克力馅料的东西往购物车里扔——他脑海中关于马克喜好的数据库正在迅速扩充，马上，他就不用靠猜测或者是浪费钱把所有种类买下来了。

“有的婚姻是这样的。”马克过于良好地适应了他不负责任的丈夫的角色，这几乎有点让人不安了。“离婚协议书在哪儿？”

东赫的目光向下移了移（不，没有那么下面），“我在考虑在让你肚子里的怪兽停止咆哮之后就签名。”

假如东赫说他没有过很多关于马克的住处模样的想象，那就是在撒谎。首先，很显然马克一个人住，他的想象中一直有这样的画面：一座巨大但几乎空无一物的宅子，毫无生活气息，每一间房间里都可以听到自己的回声。

所以在离开超市几分钟后，当马克把车停在了高层建筑的车库里、在电梯里按下了顶层的按钮时，他的惊讶也就不难想象了。

“你不住在一个封闭式社区的大别墅里面吗？”

马克用看傻子的眼神看着他，他也觉得自己像个傻子了，“我应该住在那儿吗？”

“我——我不知道，我只是在想为什么不，毕竟你可以。”

电梯终于响了，两人走了出去。这让东赫想起了他第一次走进第二十七层的时候，只是这一次，马克在主动欢迎他进入自己的世界。“那对一个独居的人来说毫无意义。”马克答道：“而且，我觉得呆在小一些舒适一些的空间里更自在，让我更感觉像在家里，你明白吗？”

东赫点了点头，不知道这个解释的含义是什么。

当马克带他进屋后，他注意到的第一个东西是汉江的江景，迅速暗下去的橘红色天空下汉江呈现出一种柔和的紫色，他立刻理解了马克为什么选择了这个地方。而他注意到的第二件事是马克所拥有的书籍数量——有一整面墙被改造成了一个巨大的藏书室。

但这个地方最让人震惊的地方在于，它与其他东赫截至目前踏进过的NEO集团的房产都截然不同：比起他们同住的那个总统套房，这更像是他祖父的办公室——温暖的大地色系、状态良好的陈旧家具，看上去真的是个被居住者好好爱护着的地方。

当然，还很凌乱，而对这一点，他并不感到吃惊。

当东赫把买的东西全都一个个整理进厨房橱柜的时候，马克不知所措地站在旁边——他没有撒谎，橱柜里全是空的，东赫相当确定它们从来没有被使用过。

“我自己来就行，你别操心了。”东赫受够了马克喷在他脖子上的鼻息，开口赶人。

“但是我想帮—”

“快走！”

马克虽然依旧有些怀疑，但还是顺从地走向了他的房间。

模糊的门锁打开的声音使东赫意识到现在自己真的在这里，一个人站在马克的厨房的中间。马克的公寓。他觉得自己轻飘飘的，这整个地方闻起来都是马克常用的古龙水的味道，它令人感到亲切的凌乱，西装外套被扔在沙发上的景象让他的胸口隐隐发疼，他自己也对此无法解释、更无法对此做出辩解。他告诉自己这只是好奇心被满足之后的高兴，可能还有一点点难以言喻的快乐。可当他听到浴室里水声响起的时候，这种奇怪的疼痛只加剧了。他迅速跑过去打开电视，播放了最喜欢的电视剧来掩盖那些声响——东赫为自己的分心感到尴尬，他居然放任自己的想象力因为一点该死的声音就疯狂发散。

十五分钟后马克从房间里走了出来，而东赫的心脏停了一拍。

这可能和NEO集团的李总监完全不是同一个人——他换上了一件oversize的粉色卫衣和睡裤，还湿着的黑色头发凌乱地挡在额头前，而不是整齐地梳向脑后，并且，他还带着眼镜。

_眼镜。_

东赫觉得这是他这辈子见过最可爱的人，尤其是当他缩在沙发上看起了手机的时候，在屏幕上点来点去的手指几乎完全被过长的袖子遮住。

他已经快忘了自己一开始为什么来这儿了，直到马克抬起头，睁大眼睛困惑道：“你还好吗？”

他迅速移开目光，觉得盯着看的自己像个怪人，可是老天爷啊，他忍不住：马克一直都这么可爱吗？“好得很，你过来，我做饭的时候你得跟着学。”

马克吹了声口哨，看上去很兴奋：“我们吃什么？”

“我们？”东赫呆呆地问——在看到马克的眼镜之后他绝大部分脑细胞都停止了运作。

“你—你不留下来跟我一起吃吗？”马克反问道，努力却无法掩饰自己巨大的失望。因为太过可爱，东赫胸口的疼痛感更强烈了。

东赫爱问马克一些显而易见的问题，只是为了亲耳听到答案：“你希望我留下来吗？”

“你在这儿的话我会很开心的。”马克不好意思地嘟囔道：“现在可以回到我原来的问题了吗？”

东赫清了清嗓子，更主要的是，清了清思绪：“对，我想了很久，决定给你做我小时候妈妈教我的第一道菜：泡菜炒饭！”

“喂！你是在说我是个小朋友吗？”

“你在做饭这件事上就是小朋友水平，所以现在志向不要太远大了。而且我一直给我的室友做这个，他们都很喜欢。你相信我准没错。”

“好吧。”马克妥协了，不太乐意被当作小孩对待——他要是能知道现在东赫有多努力在克制自己就好了。

他在切食材的时候让马克热一下那个没怎么用过的锅：“非常简单，基本就是把所有食材扔进锅里混在一起炒一炒。”东赫柔声指示道。

事实证明，选择一道在家里做过几百次的简单菜式对东赫来说也是有好处的：当马克仅仅因为他知道怎么搅拌米饭和泡菜就像看一个超级英雄一样崇拜地看着他的时候，真的很难保持集中。

而当他让马克来试着操作的时候，马克艰难地跟锅搏斗了起来，显然对每一个最简单的手部动作都投入了过多思考。东赫看着他，终于明白了他是怎么把一个煎蛋搞砸的。

他贴上了马克的后背，抓住他的手腕来引导他的动作，他的身体不可思议的温暖、潮湿的头发散发着薰衣草的味道。他们从来没有这么靠近过，此刻一切都这么诱人，可是马克似乎毫不介意——他全部的注意力都在炒饭上。

“你现在做得不错。”东赫保证道，试图放松马克紧张的神经：“你头一次做，不一定要完美无缺才行。”

“开始糊了的话告诉我。”马克答道，向后靠着他。

东赫的大脑又开始短路，他发出了颤抖的笑声：“没糊，看着和闻着都很好吃。”

“托你的福。”马克转过头来看他，眼镜上面起了点雾。

“嗯，”东赫微笑着说：“托我的福。”

当马克尝了第一口后幸福地闭上双眼时，东赫感受到的不仅仅是他爱的人们吃了他做的饭时血清素的分泌，也许是他还没能习惯马克现在的模样，或许是因为马克现在看上去更年轻更脆弱，或许他只是很高兴马克终于完全向他敞开自己了。

“你喜欢吗？”东赫急着问道。

“尝起来像个温暖的拥抱。”马克叹道：“像是工作了一整天之后洗的热水澡，像家，像——”

“行了行了，我知道了。”

“我以后每天晚上都要做这个。”他继续说道，眼睛里闪着坚定的光芒。

“绝对不行。”东赫反对道：他是什么也没教会他吗？马克是尝到了改变他人生的炒饭之后就把别的所有东西都忘光了吗？“这只是一个开始，我会教你许多简单的菜式的。你需要帮忙的话给我打电话就行了！”

马克好像不是很喜欢这个计划：“你不能每天过来给我做晚饭吗？”他听上去只有一半是在开玩笑。

“我想我的工资里面不包括这个。”东赫把自己的盘子放进水池里，注意力转移到了其他地方：那个藏书室从他踏进这座公寓以来就一直在吸引他的注意，尤其是在马克过去从来没跟他提过读书这件事的情况下。

他猜想这些大概是跟经济和商业管理有关的书籍，可能里面还混着一点成功学，但总之都是那些无聊的东西。

但当他扫过那些书籍的名字时，他震惊地发现，它们都是一些科幻、奇幻和犯罪小说。其中的一些甚至不是书，马克收藏了很多科幻电影和电视节目的碟片，更令人印象深刻的是他所拥有的漫画书的数量——有的名字太过生僻，甚至连东赫都没有听说过（不过说实话，他并不熟悉任何一部没有被改编成大热电影的漫画。）

“哇，所以你真的是个死宅。”东赫一边说一边拿起了一本珍藏版邪教科技系列的第一部。

这时马克看电视里播放的剧情看得正入迷，当他注意到东赫正在窥探他的隐私时吓坏了：“那—那是—偶尔坐下来阅读一本好书才不是什么死宅的事情！”

他看上去过于窘迫，东赫的内心已经快被他的可爱融化了——这只会让他更想调戏他：“通常来讲一个人在拥有某个数量的漫画书之后就会被认为是死宅，我觉得你很久以前应该就达到那个数量了。”

“这些书在全世界卖了几百万本！它们对大众都很有吸引力！”马克把书从他手上抢了过去，小心地放回到了书架上。但东赫感到无所谓，因为他已经找到了别的可以戏弄他的东西。

他的目光落在了书架最下面一层的一些落满灰尘的书上，从书名判断是悬疑小说，而看排版最迟也是八十年代的风格。但引起他注意的并不是这些，而是书脊底部的两个词——

_S &M 出版_

东赫的心脏狂跳了起来：这会是那个吗？他偷偷瞟了马克一眼（他还在担心他珍贵的收藏品），然后拿起一本，翻开第一页来确认他的直觉是否正确。

果然没错，书的扉页上用粗体写着“sun&moon出版社”的字样。

“马克。”他紧张地喊道，忍不住想再问一次，他必须得知道才行：“sun and moon是什么？”

马克看上去受到了比刚刚更大的惊吓，东赫开始担心会把自己的上司吓出心脏病。“你他妈在看什么？”

这个反应并不太乐观，但东赫还是继续说了下去：“这些旧书，它们是sun and moon发行的，就像你办公室里的那个文件夹那样。”

马克认输地叹了口气：“天呐，你怎么还记着那个啊。”

“我对你这么上心，是不是应该升职。”东赫咧嘴笑道。

“假如你早点来上班的话，有可能。”马克接过了他手上的书，吹了吹发黄的书页上的灰尘：“好吧，我把故事讲给你听行了吧。”

东赫怀疑地回头看了看书架：“故事里最好不包含外星人。”

“东赫，我不是你的朋友仁俊。”看来东赫并不是唯一一个对彼此过度上心的人。

“有道理。”他们一起走到了沙发旁，马克仍旧拿着那本书。“故事是关于什么的？”

马克摩挲着封面上书名的轮廓线，沉默了一会儿才开始讲述他的故事：“NEO集团一开始只是我曾祖父做的一个小生意。你能猜到是什么吗？”

东赫摇了摇头。天，突然要进行公司历史小考吗？

“一家小出版社。他奋斗了好多年才把生意发展成了一家综合商店，并且立刻就开始成功了。家族或者公司里没有人愿意提这件事，但我总是会想起来。一个由真正对书面文字充满热情的人经营的简陋的小出版社——有时候我会想，假如我没有继承所有这些他辛勤工作的成果，我可能会做跟他一样的事情。”

现在这一切都说得通了：这个藏书室，为什么他对一家出版社那么念念不忘。“所以sun&moon是——”

“我小小的热情项目。这是一家老出版社，二十多年前通过出版悬疑和科幻小说获得过一些成功，但现在状况不太好，已经在倒闭边缘了……”

“你想挽救他们。”东赫轻声说道——再过一百万年他也想不到那个文件夹的秘密和书有关，马克不是个宅男，是个超级死宅。

而就在他以为自己终于搞明白这一切的时候，马克又吐露了一些新的事情，让他觉得自己才刚刚触及这些事情的皮毛而已。

“这件事重要的大概是尝试。”马克起身把书放回了原位，手指温柔地划过架子上每一本落了灰的书。“我试着跟道英提过一次，他说这是浪费时间，让我专注在真正重要的事情上。换句话说，就是能挣钱的事情上，就像我们钱没有已经多到可以买一个小国家了一样。”

“马克……”

“当然我不会听他胡说的。我还在着手做这件事，只是得更谨慎了。”

“你是说一个人吗？”东赫指了出来，已然开始担忧了：马克不能一直这样生活，因为没有信任的可以帮助他的人所以只能依靠自己。看着他如此理所当然地说出这些话让他感到焦虑。

“不用担心我，东赫。”马克微笑道：“我能应付的。”

在这个时候，东赫看到了一个不一样的马克。不是那个刻苦工作的、孤独的、过度严肃的、自我封闭的总监，他看到了一个有着柔软的微笑和更柔软的情感的男孩，一个有着怀揣在心里不和世界分享的巨大梦想的男孩。他在脑海里描绘着马克与他唯一的朋友书籍一起长大，马克在他的公寓里组建自己梦中的藏书室，马克在所有人回家后很久还在办公室里浇灌他的文件夹——他胸口那种愚蠢的疼痛感越来越糟糕，现在当他看向马克的时候，眼里好像遮上了新的玫瑰色滤镜。

 _啊，糟了。_ 东赫默默想。

他在劫难逃了。


	7. Chapter 7

一星期后，东赫又来到了马克的公寓。

他忘了自己是怎么来到这儿的，但他们都坐在沙发上，马克拿着一杯红酒。西装外套又被扔在了一边，笔挺的白衬衫的最上面一颗扣子开着，头发只有些许凌乱——东赫很想伸出手去理一理，但相反，他只是抓紧了自己的酒杯。可所有的这一切都不重要，他的注意力都集中在马克脸上泛起的好看的红晕上。

这一切感觉都如此……温暖，温暖到东赫衣服底下开始出汗。

“你的意思是你一期superhuman的小说都没有看过吗？它可是风靡全球的作品。”马克又在因为东赫笑他是宅男而为自己辩驳，他还没有意识到东赫这么做只是因为他窘迫的样子太过可爱了——几乎跟他戴着圆框眼镜的脸一样可爱，但只是几乎。

“我看了电影，那还不够吗？除了没有那么无聊之外，完全是同一个东西。”他答道，聊有兴致地观赏着马克不高兴的白眼，他的情绪太容易掌控了。“许多爆炸，还有这个那个的， _boom!”_

马克盯着玻璃杯里自己扭曲的倒影，然后抬起头看向东赫，深不见底的双眼雾蒙蒙的：“你知道我可以因为你说的这句话开除你的，对吧？”

听到这个警告，东赫嘲弄地笑了起来——马克的威慑力就像一只刚出生的好斗的小猫一样：“你永远不会开除我的，你太喜欢我了。”

他现在已经习惯于奚落马克，总是把他的喜爱当成自己来之不易的奖赏一样在他面前炫耀。通常，他会得到一个安静而害羞的认同作为回应。可这次，他没有收到通常的反应。

马克放下了自己的酒杯，突然靠了过来，两人之间的距离如此接近，东赫都能感受到他戴着酒精的鼻息蜇在他脸上，脑海中的某个开关像是“嗒”地打开了，这气息如此温暖。“这是个挑战吗？”

“马—马克？”他自己的玻璃杯从手中突然消失了，但他无暇疑惑，因为马克湿润的嘴唇就在咫尺之外。

“李总监。”马克纠正道，目光更加深沉了，他此刻的嗓音和那时东赫听到的跟道英对话时一样。气氛热得不可思议，无论是物理意义上还是比喻意义上——是马克在他没有注意的时候调高了暖气的温度吗？

“李总监，我只是说你对我与日俱增的喜爱之情让你很难因为这么一点小小的冒犯就让我离开。”他立刻配合地换上了自己的职业腔调。马克这么痴迷于工作，他会喜欢东赫用官方头衔来称呼他也完全说得通。“我说错了吗？”

马克没有用言语回答，相反地，他用那双东赫觊觎了很久的大腿跨坐在他身前。他居高临下地望着他，东赫的心脏被发射进了外太空。他希望马克没有察觉到他发紧的裤子，谁知马克碾了碾那里，带出了他一阵急促的呼吸。

他们的前额碰到了一起，东赫觉得自己已经完全被汗浸透了。“你太得寸进尺了，李东赫。”

马克会立刻吻他吗？东赫不敢想象假如他在甚至没怎么被触碰的情况下就在裤子里高潮会是多丢脸的一件事。如果他现在先主动有什么动作，可能真的会被炒鱿鱼——但也可能不会。他已经不明白现在正在发生什么了，他唯一知道的事情就是马克这样俯视着他的神情让他想去解对方的皮带，然后对他做一些无法言说的事情。

“我想也是。”他终于开始笨手笨脚地开始去解马克的第二颗扣子，可这变成了一件相当困难的事，因为马克的皮肤即使隔着棉质的衬衫也炙热无比，并且那颗心脏正剧烈地跳动着。这些都太让人难以承受了，他希望这件愚蠢的衬衫可以赶紧消失——完全诚实的话，他一直以来都是这么希望的。“我已经做到这一步了，现在已经停不下来了，对吧？”

“无畏又愚蠢，而且动作太他妈慢了。”马克拍开了他的手——东赫几乎确定自己要被开除了——但马克自己解起了那颗扣子。“好了。”

马克又一次调整了自己的姿势，臀部碾过他的身体，东赫闭上了双眼，努力控制住自己不要爆炸。

“所以你希望我做什么？”他最终问道，呼吸急促得像刚跑完一场马拉松：“李总监。”

马克耸耸肩，又扯开了一颗扣子。“你想做什么都行。”

他注意到马克裤子上支起的帐篷，思考着以及把他扔进沙发里跟他做爱是不是件容易的事。会显得太饥渴吗？他看着马克分开的闪着光泽的嘴唇，觉得自己无法那么做。片刻，东赫鼻子呼出一口气，他住了马克的衬衫，把他拉得离他漂亮的裸露在外面的脖颈更近。

“轮到你做早餐了。”马克在他的耳边呻吟着说道。

“什么？”东赫问，欲望丝毫没有消退。

“快点，东赫，你上周末睡过了所以我不得不让扬扬帮忙，那就是场灾难。”

“你是怎么知道扬扬的？”他吓坏了。

“你在嘟囔些什么呢？”马克的嘴唇在动，但是发出的是他室友低沉的声音：“醒醒，你这个智障。”

东赫的眼睛颤了颤，马克压在他身上的重量以及他的客厅都消失了，变成他自己的卧室，而渽民站在床边，穿着围裙皱着眉。

说东赫今天早晨脑子里一团乱显然是个不足以形容事实的说法。

“不行。”渽民坚定地说。

东赫抬起头，困惑地看着他：“什么不行？”

“你不可以把糖粉倒进炖锅里。”他把瓶子从他手里拿走放进了上面的碗橱里，让糖粉安全地远离东赫。

“啊，我不是——”东赫眨了好几次眼睛后甩了甩头。他的脑子度过了非常奇怪的一周，他以为没有人发现，但渽民不赞同地皱着的眉毛显然在表明一个截然不同的事实。“对不起，我只是在想……工作。”

在上司梦幻的厨房里面为他做饭也可以被归类成工作吗？每次做饭时他要自己或者为室友解决某个问题的时候，他都会回忆起马克后背传来的温暖、他可爱的起了雾的圆框眼镜、他带着纯粹的崇拜和喜爱开着东赫时泛红的脸颊和害羞的笑容。

特别是，这通常不是朋友之间会有的眼神。

好吧，也许从某种意义上来说他是一个笨蛋，但他没有笨到不明白那天晚上脑子里打开的开关是什么——在马克跟他分享了自己的秘密后，有些事情改变了。他早就承认了从第一天开始他就想和马克做爱做个天昏地暗，但承认这其中掺杂进了感情是个难以消化得多的事实。

然后就是这些梦。

这不是他做的第一个春梦了，也显然不会是最后一个。当他整天脑海里都播放着这些鲜明的画面都时候他要怎么正常上班呢？虽然梦里的他没有被开除，但是现实生活里的他似乎正在朝失业一路狂奔了过去。

“你是哪里不舒服吗？”渽民轻轻地靠在了流理台上，问道，语气里包含着一丝东赫不常从他那里听到的担忧。他上一次看上去这么担心还是作为男朋友第一次见jeno的父母之前——渽民应该是他们中总是保持着冷静和理智的那个。

“我很好，很正常。”东赫努力轻松道——渽民严肃的口吻让他感到有些尴尬，他转过身装作在冰箱里找什么东西：“健康得可以把你扔到房间那头去，真的。”

一阵紧张的沉默，然后渽民发出了一声熟悉的夸张的笑声，这让东赫松了一口气：“我倒是想看你试试，混蛋。假如你没事的话，就不要在这儿碍手碍脚的了，滚出我的厨房。”

东赫在第二层架子后面找到了一个看上去不太对的苹果并把它拿了出来，关上冰箱门。他咬了一口，尽管味道很恶心，但还是强迫自己咽了下去。“我们的，这他妈是我们的厨房，娜娜。”他怼了回去，但还是走出了厨房——呆在里面对他来说弊大于利。他现在只需要把事情想清楚然后回归正常生活就可以了，这听上去是个好计划。

可问题是：他究竟要怎么做到呢？

“嘿，扬扬。”他不请自来地走进了他们的房间，最末一个音节在听到仁俊的鼾声后沉了下去。

“不要这样。”扬扬畏缩道。

白痴扬扬和他给自己加的戏——“我哪样了？”

“就，莫名其妙突然喊我的名字，这准没好事。这就像你妈突然喊你的名字你一下子就觉得自己做错了什么一样害怕了但是你又不记得自己做错了什么事但是你知道自己应该做错了什么事因为，你肯定做过了什么坏事。”他一口气说了下来：“重点就是，没有前后文突然就喊我刘扬扬太吓人了，我都没法描述刚刚流过我全身的颤栗感。”

“对不起再确认一遍，你几岁了？”

“去你的！你想干嘛？”

“我需要……” _吞下你的自尊心李东赫。_ “一些建议。”

“哦哦！”扬扬怪叫道，仁俊在睡梦中换了个姿势，无意识地哼哼了两声。“哦哦哦……看看这是谁来乞求我古老的智慧了。”

“你他妈闭嘴，不然我就走了。”扬扬终于抹掉了脸上愚蠢的笑容，改正了态度。“你还记得几年前你迷上了你同学的那次吗？”

“我没有迷上他！我只是觉得翰洁很性感然后逢人就说我有多想跟他睡觉罢了……当然，除了他本人。”

东赫见过那个人，所以他没法责备扬扬在那个学期变成了一只野生动物，但他还是因此狠狠嘲笑了一顿他的好朋友。毕竟在他们家，扬扬是第二好欺压的，仅次于纯真无邪的jeno。“我记得，我在场，你就是迷上他了。不过不管怎样，我只是想知道，你是怎么一周去上三节课、把你的感情深深地埋在心底、假装一切如常直到发现他已经有男朋友了然后迅速翻篇的。”

当然，过程中包含了很多眼泪。

扬扬吹了声口哨：“你跟你的sugar daddy遇到感情问题了？”

“不是我！”东赫咬牙切齿地撒谎道：“是徐johnny，他喜欢上了我们另外一个同事，一直叫我开导他。我就觉得，我拿工资是来当马克的私人助理的，不是你的。你明白吗？我只是想找点能说的话来摆脱他，不是什么有意思的事情。”

扬扬怀疑地打量着他，但还是缓缓点了点头——东赫开始后悔了起来：也许问一个和他住在一起并且了解他的人根本不是一个好主意。“好吧，这听起来可能有点傻也很简单粗暴，不过我每次进教室之前都会提醒自己一开始是为什么来这儿的——来学习、来通过这个愚蠢的课程的。每次讲课我都坐在第一排，除了我的笔记本电脑和教授的脸之外不看任何东西。最后他终于融入背景了，嗯……没有完全，因为你见过他的脸。但总之这蛮有帮助的，在我有目标的情况下他就只会小小地分散你的注意力，虽然那学期我没能多个男朋友，但我拿到了A。”

东赫撇着嘴斜视着他：“你是在让我好好工作吗？额johnny，我是说johnny！”

“你现在没在好好工作吗？那你每天都他妈在干嘛？”扬扬回道，完全无视了他匆忙加上的自我纠正。

他给马克倒咖啡，坐在马克的办公室里整个早上都跟他一起工作，谈论他们的日常以及他们分开的这几个小时里彼此过得怎么样，计划未来要出的差还有讨论晚上吃什么菜。这些是他例行的工作，他太享受它们了以致都感觉不到自己在工作。早上早早到达、晚上在所有人之后离开不再让他困扰——只要马克在那儿，他也想呆在那里。

老天啊，他也陷得太深了。

“hello？东赫？你还在听吗？”他的好朋友在他眼前摆了摆手，东赫把它拍开了。

“在，我只是在思考——一个你不熟悉的概念。”他答道：“你的意见一点用都没有，可是我又没法问和我们住在一起的那对几乎要结婚了的情侣，或者是那边的那位睡美人，我很确定从2013年开始他无论是情感上还是身体上都没有再对另外一个人类感过兴趣了。”

“闭嘴吧你，你至少试—我是说你让johnny至少试一次。我什么时候说错过了？”大部分时候，东赫想。“啊，我还有另一条诀窍：多交点朋友吧，loser。”

地铁里安静的呼啸声以及人们细微的交谈声让东赫在去面对新的磨人的一天之前保持着冷静，当他把自己的胳膊和腿挤进了一个上班族和一个女学生之间的时候，他的目光落在了拥挤车厢对面的那对情侣身上。

他们很难被错认成别的关系——其中一个男孩仰着头看着就站在他身边的男朋友，两人拉着的手无意识地十指交缠又放开，他们沉浸在小声的交谈里，一直对着彼此微笑，就仿佛周围的人都消失了一样。

他的心脏燃烧着渴望，还夹杂了一丝嫉妒。

那对情侣中的一个终于抬起头，看到了他，表情有些警觉。他赶忙装作在胡乱摆弄自己的手机，脸涨得通红，旁边的女孩窃笑了起来。

东赫只在办公桌前坐了十五分钟，同事们管闲事的提问就纷至沓来。

“你今天很烦躁的样子，东赫。”johnny说道：“你的情绪起伏开始让我有点担心了，发生什么了吗？”

锟摇了摇头：“我有个青春期的弟弟，他表现得完全跟你一样。johnny，你没办法理解年轻人的。”

“我二十三岁——”东赫这个月大概是第五次试图纠正锟了，但他的话被泰一打断了。

“嗨东赫，你能再告诉一次我这个日历app是怎么用的吗？”

东赫找借口离开，径直去了走廊里的饮水处——他在这座被诅咒的大楼里真是一刻都不得安宁，他一边想一边喝了口水，而当yuta几乎是凭空出现在他旁边的时候他差点被呛死。

“好久没看见你了。”这是yuta语里的早上好。

“你不应该在济州或者是别的什么地方——”

“说话小心点。”

“——中本先生。”

yuta双手抱胸靠在了墙边：“第一，永远不要再提他——那件事情了。第二，为什么马克不接我电话？别胡说八道了，他不可能一天里每个小时都’在开会’。”

东赫知道为什么。道英很久以前就放弃了直接联系马克、或者是通过助手传达的努力，开始派yuta来负责强迫兄弟重聚的事宜。他知道马克总是听yuta的话、也相当亲近、他们的办公室在同一层等种种，可能“跟他们的表兄弟上了床”也是一个原因，但东赫不能百分之百肯定。

“就像我在电话里说过的一样，他最近真的很忙。”东赫咬牙挤出了一句谎话——向yuta说谎是一件极其吓人的事情，因为他坚信yuta锐利的目光能够看透别人的灵魂。

“你才来了这么短的时间，他就已经把他所有常用的借口刻进你的脑子里了。”yuta叹了口气：“我就不该问你这个有点蠢的问题，在我明明知道为什么的情况下。”

“所以你想让我干什么？”东赫问道，他知道yuta不能闯进马克的办公室直接把他揪到道英那儿去（话说这难道就是道英自始至终的计划吗？），而某种程度上来讲，东赫很感谢yuta对马克边界的尊重。

“送条消息。”他答道，声音逐渐小了下去，变成低语：“让马克去见他哥哥，不然他就会自己来找他的。”

这话究竟他妈是什么意思？“是说，他会坐电梯下几层楼吗？”

“别犯傻，他不想在公司里搞出难看的场面。”这和他所听说的道英对保持形象的重视非常一致。

东赫咽了咽口水——毕竟他清楚地知道假如让道英找过来，马克会作何反应。他点了点头，yuta终于足够满意地放他走了。

但他非常清楚地知道：他永远都不会跟马克提这件事。

“你在这儿多久了？”马克问，他在东赫走进他办公室的那一秒一下子来了精神，像是漫长的一天过后终于等到主人回家了的狗狗。东赫几乎开始想念马克不会抬起头跟他打招呼的日子，因为那样他就不用和马克四目相对，然后立刻回想起梦里帮他口出来的场景了。

“从，额，早上八点开始？和往常一样。”

“一切还好吗？”

“很好。”东赫吐出一口气。“刚刚只是在忙着帮泰一一些事情，你知道他是什么样的。抱歉让你担心了。”事实证明扬扬愚蠢的建议截至目前只有一半有效，他只在自己的办公桌前心无旁骛地工作到中午，就忍不住跑来见马克了。

马克脸红了，意识到自己听上去过于黏人了。“不，没有，没关系的我没怎么注意到——不是说我整个早上都坐在这里担心你还是怎么样。”

他听上去他妈就是这么干的。

除开马克的外表，除开他可爱的笑声，除开他主动的那些微小但温暖的触碰，他对东赫说的那些话最让东赫动容。他在言语上总是很笨拙，但这正是这一点让他的话语更吸引人。

说到他的真诚，东赫记起了上一周他本来想问马克的问题——假如他没有被对马克的感情漩涡牵制住的话。

在东赫没有先提起的情况下，马克没有跟他分享任何关于sun&moon的信息。这让东赫很沮丧，并让他意识到马克准备像什么事都没有发生一样，继续一个人做这项工作。不得不直白地说明想两人一块来干，这对东赫来说实在太荒谬了。

_只是简单的一句话而已，东赫，直说就行了。_

但当马克拽了拽自己的领带，喘着气抱怨有多闷热的时候，他又很快就分心了，所以当他张开自己发干的嘴的时候，吐出来的是一些莫名其妙的不成文的词句。

马克困惑地歪了歪头：“你能再说一遍吗？还有，麻烦你帮我确认一下室温。”

东赫听从了他的指示，当看到屏幕上显示着十九度的时候不知该作何感想。

“我刚刚想说的是……你现在还在弄sun&moon的事情，对吗？”他是通过马克无论在做什么的时候只要有人进来的时候他都会下意识遮掩知道的。

“对，有什么问题吗？”这是他全世界最爱谈论的话题，东赫知道他喜欢，每当他提起这个话题的时候马克眼里闪烁的光芒是无可比拟的。

_说出来东赫。_

“没什么！我只是好奇！过会儿见！”

“但是你才刚刚过来——”东赫在马克说完这句话前就走出了他的办公室。

他在卫生间的水池前弓着腰呆了一会儿，不想看镜子里面自己失望的表情。试图躲避马克是徒劳的，也没有任何意义，他需要学着重新注视马克的眼睛，重新和他交谈、做他的助手，更重要的是，他的朋友。他们如此靠近，可是他依然如此想念他，这让他各种意义上都很痛苦。

东赫叹了口气，就在他快要放弃的时候他记起了他这么迅速又这么深地爱上马克的原因——马克把一个秘密紧攥在心脏旁边，他的激情在这座巨大而冰冷的机器里面悄悄燃烧。

这是他仍然呆在这里的原因，尽管yuta和道英不断尝试着打破他这道防线接触到马克。

于是他往脸上泼了一把水，又重新闯进了马克的办公室。

“马克！”

当马克辨认出了他脸上严肃的神情时，不禁睁大了眼睛：“你还好吗—”

“我只是希望你知道。”东赫响亮又清晰地说，胸口涌动着新得到的巨大自信：“我会帮助你实现你的梦想的，无论要付出什么代价。”

长长的寂静在两人之间蔓延，在他们互相凝视的眼神中、在东赫坚定不移的决心里、在那句“无论要付出什么代价”中，包含着许多未言明的情感。他过去从未向任何一个人这样宣誓自己的忠诚，但他的脑海里此刻没有一丝丝犹豫和怀疑。

良久，一个大大的笑容在马克的脸上绽放开来：“好极了，因为我恰好刚刚找到一个办法。”


	8. Chapter 8

黄旭熙。

这是一个你肯定有所耳闻但又记不清具体是在哪里听过的名字，令人感到既熟悉又陌生，可能甚至是那种家喻户晓的名字。

如果你从来没有接触过上流社会，这大概就是原因了。作为香港威神集团现任掌门人的第四个儿子，他在富豪名流的社交圈里混得风生水起——就像多年前他的祖父在汽车行业里所做的那样。他跟东赫每个能叫得上名字的名人、社交名流、集团总裁都有着交情。东赫觉得他富有感染力的笑容功不可没。

只是听马克讲述关于他的事迹，东赫的脑袋里面就浮现出了鲜明的画面——好吧，除了马克的描述，还得归功于他ins里面炫耀腹肌的照片。

“他们对外宣称Lucas是黄家第四个也是最小的孩子，但事实上他家大概有十个孩子……”

东赫对黄家的历史完全不感兴趣，眼下他关注的是一个更关键的问题：“ _你居然有朋友？_ ”

“你这话是什么意思？我什么时候说过我没朋友了？”

东赫回忆了一下他们在济州的那次意外绑架未遂途中的谈话，显然，他把马克所说的“对别人缺乏信任”理解成了“和人类没有任何交流”。但仔细想想的话，对马克这种身份的人来说跟某些这样那样的权贵保持友好关系显然是很正常的。

因为无法拒绝马克含糊不清的邀请，他今天又在马克家吃晚饭——不然他除了把“ _昨天在做晚饭的时候我终于没有搞出可怕的糊味了_ ”理解成寻求帮助的哭诉，还能是什么？假如他不冲过来救他于水火之中，马克可能会死的——或者更糟糕，他可能会饿肚子。

他喜欢来他家，真的，但与此同时，他觉得自己可能这辈子都不能明白为什么马克不喜欢任何除了在家玩以外的活动。比起人来说，他更喜欢书的陪伴，这是可以理解的，尤其是跟这群东赫已经有过不愉快的混蛋有钱人相比。但是他真的别的哪里都不想去？只是长时间独自想东想西这样念头就足够把他逼疯了。

他并不是同情马克，或者是想拯救他还是怎样，这只是出于他想和马克共同渡过更多时间、想带他出去、想和他一起大笑、想拉着他的手的自私的愿望——也许就跟那天地铁上的那对情侣一样。

“我只是觉得，你这么死宅，怎么可能有朋友！”

“你在这儿，不是吗？”马克反驳道，而这确确实实成功让东赫闭上了嘴。“总之，sun&moon的CEO非常难联系上。因为很显然的原因，我不能找公司里的任何一个人寻求帮助，我试过了我能在网上找到的所有的电话和地址……”

“现在你知道别人不接电话是什么感受了。” 东赫来不及阻止自己就说了出来，他后悔地咬了咬嘴唇，没忍住从鼻子里面哼了一声——当一个有趣的人有时候真是太不容易了。

马克朝他撅起了嘴，这显得尤其可爱——因为他已经习惯了挖苦别的朋友时会收到死亡威胁——所以马克的反应总是让他措手不及，当然，也因为马克本来就是当今世界上最可爱的人。

“对不起……我只是看到了一个机会，然后就抓住了它。”东赫装温驯道。“那么lucas在这件事情里是个什么角色呢？”

“这里。”马克靠他近了一些，手指划过几百条ins，停留在一张lucas在办公室里笑着摆姿势的照片上。 _Working hard or hardly working._ 照片下面写道。东赫翻了个白眼。他没看出这张照片有任何非凡之处。“你看到了吗？”

“评论里叫lucas让他们怀孕吗？看到了，但是跟这件事有什么关系？”

“不是！你仔细看看桌子上！”

想要辨认出是什么有些艰难，因为可怕的滤镜大大破坏了图片的清晰度，但东赫最终还是明白了马克说的是什么——桌子上有一个印着sun&moon logo的包裹，旁边还有一封印着同样标志的信。

“这太疯狂了。”东赫喘息道：“他居然还看书？”

马克瞪了他一眼，继续说道：“我看见之后立刻给他打了电话，他说他很乐意告诉我知道的一切……在一起喝点什么的时候。”

“什么？”这个高个儿混蛋是在约马克出去吗？然后讨论书？他以为他是谁啊！那几乎就是东赫的定义里的浪漫的夜晚了。

“他不喜欢在正式场合里谈生意，显然也不喜欢在电话里。”马克高兴地继续道，没注意到东赫让人为难的反应：“啊，我好像从大学吗？就没见过他了，感觉会很尴尬。”

“所以……”东赫等待着他说完。

“所以你要跟我一起去。”

“你让我去跟你一起约会？”

“这——这不是个约会！”马克立刻结巴道，脸变红了：“他想去梨泰院的某个夜店，你觉得这听上去像个约会吗？无论如何，我已经告诉他你会去了。”

一个夜店。刚刚占据了东赫心神的焦躁感减轻了一些：“我猜大概不是吧，但是谁告诉你我想去了。”

“你想去。”马克答道——而且该死的是，他说的是对的。“并且这是你的工作。”

“好吧，我只是担心一件事……”

马克的脸担忧地拧在了一起：“发生什么事了吗？”

 _假如他想要什么作为回报呢？你真正了解这个人多少呢？假如你们俩特别处得来而我感觉被排除在外了呢？_ “我又要说英语了吗？因为，老实讲，从丹尼尔那次以来我的英语并没有提高多少……”

“当然不用！”马克大笑起来：“lucas会讲五门语言，说不定现在更多了。你大可以放轻松。”

“现在请你给我解释清楚，为什么我也被拽过来了？”仁俊几乎是……东赫无法确定是多久以来头一次穿着不能当作睡衣的东西。他非常欣赏他投入的努力：oversized的衬衫，下摆塞进了他最喜欢的黑色牛仔裤里。

“因为，”东赫不耐烦地重复道：“扬扬带哪儿去都太丢人了，jeno和渽民只能打包出现，带两个人的话太夸张了。”

“这和我是中国人、你担心那个姓黄的不会跟你讲韩语没有关系吗？”

“没关系。”

“或者说你想要马克的全部注意力，所以你带着我去分散别人的注意力？”

“假如你继续暗示我爱上了我的上司的话，我就不带你去了，仁俊。”

“好极了！因为我根本就不想去！而且真的，你快停止你的单恋吧！”

东赫小脸一垮，往仁俊脚下一跪：“求求了，求求你了我以后再也不会麻烦你任何一件事了， _求求了，_ 仁俊。”

仁俊带着厌恶和一点隐藏的得意的笑容俯视着他：“好吧，但是别喝太多了，你要是喝趴了，我不会一个人把你拖回来的。”

“我欠你一条命。”

“这是当然。

“真的有那么明显吗？”当他们在公交车后排坐下时，他问道：“我喜欢他这件事。”

“你谈论的所有事情都是关于他的，假如你说对他没感觉我会更奇怪一点。”仁俊答道，语气温柔了许多：“我对于渽民和jeno工作的地方的事知道的不如你的一半多，可他们工作的时间都比你久。”

东赫叹了口气，看着窗外模糊晃动着的城市的灯光：“那他真的得非常非常迟钝，才有可能没注意到，对吧？”

马克和他进行的每一场谈话，说的每一个词语感情都过于充盈，可这种感觉越强烈，他们越少谈及此。“朋友”这个词现在已经被说得越来越少了，东赫讨厌使用它。他俩对一切都保持诚实，除了对彼此的感觉。

“从你对他的描述里来看，他很有可能就是这么迟钝。”仁俊安慰道。

也许他是对的，东赫试图说服自己。

事实上， _take off_ 并不是一家夜店，而是一家藏在梨泰院后街的一家小酒吧，仁俊和东赫走在周末拥挤的主商业街上、与路人撞着肩膀前进时还因为谁该负责确认地址吵了起来。

当他们到达时，马克已经给他们留好了座位：“我提前半个小时来的，因为一想到可能会迟到我就会很焦虑。”他絮叨道。

这是一个小但舒适的地方，有着紫色和粉色的霓虹灯，复古海报，花砖墙，以及悠闲的九十年代嘻哈歌曲，让东赫想起了大学时跟朋友们度过了很多夜晚的那些酒吧。

马克在昏暗的灯光下面好看极了，柔软又梦幻。他又戴着他的圆框眼镜，平时的西装被换成了白色的t恤和牛仔夹克。东赫的心漏跳了一拍：他看上去就跟他想象里描绘的他们出去约会的样子一样，甚至更好看。他觉得自己永远都不会习惯马克到底有多帅气，不管看着他看多久，不管做过多少关于他的难堪的梦。

他从来没有像此刻感谢lucas一样感激过某个人。

“你当然会这样。”他亲切地答道，把自己挤到了他的旁边。仁俊好笑地看了他一眼——他祈祷着马克没有注意到。“仁俊，这是全世界最死宅的百万富翁，李马克。马克，这是仁俊，他的爱好包括睡觉和外星人。”

“精彩的介绍。”马克一边跟仁俊握手一边干巴巴地说道。

“呃，你为什么要告诉他我的外星人。”仁俊半是警觉半是尴尬，东赫不太确定为什么，他只是给他朋友不然就有点无聊的性格添油加醋了一番。

“这不是他第一次提到了，你知道的。”

“东赫！”

一个巨大的摩托车头盔突然放在了他们的桌上，东赫吓了一大跳，差点跳到了马克的腿上。他抬起头，然后头抬得更高，直至看到黄旭熙在整理他已经很完美的棕发。

“Mark Lee！我们太久没有见了！”他大声道，隔着桌子把马克拉进一个粗暴的拥抱里。这个英俊的陌生人莫名其妙地抱马克是想干什么？马克挣扎着闷着回答了什么，而东赫和仁俊在下面交换了一个震惊的眼神。

“我也很高兴见到你。”马克终于说出了声，嗓子因为刚刚小声的絮叨还有些嘶哑。

“还有你两个帅气的朋友！”lucas撤回身子继续说道，但他的眼睛只注视着仁俊一个人——这并不属于东赫计划的一部分，但却是一个他很乐于看到的误差。

lucas在某种程度上让东赫想到了他自己。并不是说他们有类似的性格，而是他们都有着过盛的存在感，几乎占据了整个房间，lucas散发出了大概五个正常人结合在一起的能量。

“所以你这个周末会在韩国吗？”当介绍得差不多的时候，东赫礼貌地问道，对于lucas依旧没能把目光从仁俊身上移开这一点感到很高兴。最妙的是仁俊完全没有注意到他正在像被狮子捕猎的小鹿一样被注视着；而东赫身旁的马克正在默默背诵他要点的菜单，以防止服务员来他们桌的时候忘记。

lucas对这个问题似乎有些为难：“不，我为了见你们飞过来的。我本来计划明早就离开，但是我有可能会呆久一点。”

他一边向仁俊微微一笑，一边解释道——而仁俊正在拿着手机看时间。

“坐着你的私人飞机，当然啦。”东赫咕哝道——他老是忘记他在哪儿以及他正在和谁说话。

“是的，坐着我的 _私人飞机。_ ”lucas意有所指地重复了一遍。而此时仁俊正在朝着服务员招手。

点完单之后，马克在lucas进一步努力给仁俊留下印象之前把他的注意力拉了过去：“我没有想过你会喜欢韩国悬疑小说。”他说道，用最不自然的尝试引导着话题，东赫觉得他的急迫很可爱。

lucas大笑了起来，他的笑声是一种杂乱的音调高亢的声音，终于把仁俊的注意力从他的手机上转移了出来。他就像终于第一次看到这个人一样看向了lucas。“这不可能，我其实不太爱看书。” _感谢他妈的老天爷，_ 东赫默念道。他心中的嫉妒之火终于永远地熄灭了。“我的侄女小时候喜欢这个系列，但是中文版很久之前就停止印刷了。我联系了出版商，他们的CEO很乐意帮忙。”

“真贴心。”仁俊评价道，lucas立刻把整个身体转向了他，即使在这种灯光下，东赫也能看出来他的好朋友猛地脸红了。“我是说，你为了你的侄女做的这些。”

“我为了自己的喜欢的人会不惜一切代价。”lucas眨了眨眼，东赫觉得自己想吐。

“等等等等，等一下，”马克夸张地摆着手打断了他们令人作呕的调情，他面前的杯子已经空了：“你究竟是怎么联系上郑允浩的？”

“我有你没有的东西，李总监。”lucas答道，敲了敲自己的太阳穴：“人脉。”

东赫立刻护起了犊子——在这件事上马克又不能支配他公司里面的资源：“可是，他不是找到你吗？”

“东赫，别这么不礼貌。”仁俊朝他嘘了一声。他现在是在哪个次元？他都还没来得及谈论星座逆行他最好的朋友就为了这个几把玩意儿（字面上的和比喻意义上的）抛弃了他——仁俊用中文说了些什么，然后两个人都笑了起来。

但马克看上去似乎没太被冒犯到，他完全集中在此行的目标上：“好吧，那你把他的联系方式给我。”

“我可以提供一个更好的方案，我可以当面把你介绍给他。”

东赫立刻把他脑子里的“几把玩意儿”这个词用红笔划掉：他已经准备好把仁俊嫁给这家伙了。

马克睁大了眼睛，里面闪烁着每次他说起sun&moon时的光芒：“你是认真的吗？你会帮我介绍吗？”

lucas耸了耸肩扬起了眉毛，就好像这是全天下最简单的任务一样，充分享受着救世主的角色：“这不是什么大事，这个月底我的父亲会在首尔举办一个派对，郑先生正好在邀请名单上，我很容易就可以把你加进去。”他匆匆瞥了一眼仁俊：“还有你的朋友们。”

仁俊曾经明确表示过他对东赫招惹上的这些有钱人没有兴趣，同时他也永远都不会参加任何一场像——“听上去很有意思！”

东赫下巴掉到了地上，他震惊地盯着仁俊——而对方正在回避他的视线，他努力镇定道：“我会把这个加进马克的行程的。”

此时马克的身上散发着纯粹的喜悦之情，坐在那里颤动着，感激溢于言表。东赫短暂地解放了自己情感上的克制，把他拽过来拥抱，他最喜欢的古龙水的味道一下子围了上来，马克的双臂在他背后围住了他，东赫深深地、缓慢地吸了一口他的味道。

“你离成功又近了一步。”他无法控制地觉得晕眩，马克埋在他的肩膀处点了点头。

“这是一件值得庆祝的事！”在他们分开之后lucas双手一拍宣布道，仁俊尊敬地看着他们。

马克眯起了眼睛：“你在想什么？”

“你想去泡会儿吧，对吧？”

“不！我以为这是你想干的事！”

仁俊喝光了自己的酒：“我来之前确实以为我们会去夜店。”

“要不今天晚上就到这里吧。”马克缩回了他的座位上：“我觉得我已经到极限了。”

但东赫意识到，假如这会儿离开，这个夜晚就结束了。下次他们再见面就是 _工作了_ ，不会再有眼镜、牛仔夹克衫和霓虹灯了。或许是因为拥抱过后的强烈情感仍然在他的全身流淌着，但是这次，就这一次，他想自私一回。

“拜托，马克。”他轻轻推了推马克：“才九点。”

马克恳求地看了看他们每个人（东赫几乎屈服了），然后叹了口气：“好吧。”他嘟囔道，每个人都欢呼了起来。

当他们站起来离开的时候，仁俊揽住了东赫的背，轻声对他说：“你真的该看看你抱住他的时候他的表情。”

当他们从狭窄的小巷重新回到主干道的时候，梨泰院正比任何时候都繁华和充满生机。作为两个截然不同的人，仁俊和lucas相处得好得吓人，他们走在前面，兴致勃勃地谈论着一些必然会被东赫和其余室友们在回家后追问的东西。

马克走在他旁边，两人的距离太过靠近，全程都时不时肩膀相撞。东赫想拉他的手——他露在外套袖子外的好看的冰冷的手指充满了诱惑力。但他最终只是挤了挤马克的肩膀，因为有些别的事情在困扰着他：“对不起，刚刚在酒吧的时候我跟着他们一起起哄。”

“没关系的，我都记不清上次我在晚上在外面玩是什么时候了。”马克好像已经知道他要说什么了似的，打断了他的话：“娇惯我不属于你的工作职责之一。”

“但是强迫你做你不喜欢做的事情也不是，特别是作为一个……朋友。”这个词说出口的时候有些苦涩和勉强，但是他还能说什么呢？仁俊的悄悄话又回响了起来，他摇摇头让自己别再想了。

马克突然停了下来，站在了他的面前，东赫差点绊了一跤。“你看着我，假如我真的不想来的话，我现在已经回家了。”

东赫哼了一声：“你现在是在告诉我你在推拉吗？”

“我在告诉你，有让我留下来的理由。”

东赫的心脏上面像有什么绽放了开来，时间变得缓慢，他看到马克试图让他安心的微笑，还有月光下闪闪发亮的眼睛。

所以这就是人陷入爱情时所感受到的。

原来他们来的这家叫 _rainbow diamonds_ 的夜店是lucas的一个兄弟开的，里面扑面而来的烟味和汗津津的身体的气息让东赫想立马转身带着马克走得远远的。老天啊，距离他以前泡吧真的已经过去那么久了吗？还是说他可能被马克传染了宅男细菌？

还好lucas利用他的有钱人特权，带他们去了不那么令人窒息的二楼，那里已经为他们留好了一个卡座。

马克重重地把整个身体靠进了皮沙发里：“我今晚就呆在这儿哪儿也不去了。”

“那作为他的助理我得保证他不惹上麻烦。” _而且我来就是为了跟他在一起多待一会儿。_ 他假装没看见仁俊明晃晃地朝他挤了挤眼睛。

“玩得开心。”lucas说完便拉着正在咯咯笑着的微醺的仁俊回到了人群里。这太不真实了，他回去讲今天晚上发生了什么的时候，扬扬绝对一个字都不会相信的。

酒瓶很快就在他们的桌子上堆了起来，绝大多数都是马克喝的。东赫一直在试图让他保持清醒——因为他脱轨得实在是太快了。

他独自嘟嘟囔囔着，眼神朦胧地像只小猫一样关注着周围任何突然的动静。东赫唯一能辨认出来的词句是 _“道英，垃圾”_ 还有一串听不懂的英语。

“你说从大学开始就没见过lucas了——”东赫问出了他一整晚都急于知道的问题。

“啊，我们甚至都不在同一个国家上大学。”马克稍微坐起来一点，解释道：“我们长大的过程中大概每年会见一到两次，在那种父母强行带我们去的聚会上，你知道是什么样的。”

“我不知道。”他答道。马克用力推了他一下，他哈哈大笑起来。他或许可以习惯马克新的这一面。

“实际上他是这么久以来我唯一还愿意保持联系的人。他看上去可能像你说的那种典型的亿万富翁花花公子，但他吸引人其实是因为积极和真诚。”

“我注意到了。”东赫有点恼火地说道，仍然觉得难以置信：“我从来没见过仁俊这么快和谁熟起来过。”

“人类有时候是会这样子的。”喝醉的马克这样说道，像是突然拥有了什么古老的智慧一样：“只对正确的人敞开心扉。”

当他的话语的重量逐渐拖住了东赫的时候，两人之间出现了一阵长长的沉默，他的胸口疼痛了起来。

他们之间的现实有时会像砸在他身上的砖块——当他从马克办公室的窗口俯瞰整个城市的时候，当他看着马克吃着他做的饭的时候，当他穿着马克送的衣服的时候——他在这里做着他在入职NEO集团之后所能做出的最糟糕的事情：他让自己像飞蛾扑火一样被马克所吸引住了。

“像你和我一样？”他知道自己在问什么，但他不确定马克知不知道。这个晚上，他第二次让自私主宰了自己。

无论马克是怎么理解这个问题的，他缓缓地笑了，手臂环住了他的身体：“没错，就是那样！”

对于此刻来说，像这样的断言就已经足够了，马克的存在已经让他满足，爱和渴望让他的心翱翔，但同时也在慢慢地杀死他。

东赫完全沉浸在自己的思绪里，没有注意到马克的手臂从他身上滑了下去。当仁俊和lucas终于回来检查他们是否还好的时候，他的好朋友开始对他大喊大叫。

“你居然让他睡着了？”他尖叫道。lucas注意到马克的位置几乎一点都没变，吹了声口哨。

“我送他回家。”东赫一边说一边温柔地摇醒了马克：“要是你想，可以继续留在这里。”

lucas和仁俊交换了一个蕴藏着电流的眼神，仁俊犹豫了一会儿，最终还是摇摇头：“不用了，没关系的，我跟你一起回去吧。”

“马克，回家了。”当马克终于睁开双眼的时候他又小声对他说道。

“我……帮帮我，”马克粘上了他：“你是我妈妈吗？”

“我是东赫。”奇怪，说到这个，马克从来没有提过他的妈妈，或者是笼统地提到他的父母。

“我妈妈呢，东赫？”

“呃，她——”他抬起头试图向另外两个人寻求答案，但事实证明他们一点用都没有。“就在外面！在外面车里等你！来吧，我们一起过去。”

他们一起把他扶进了一辆出租车，东赫耐心地坐在车里等lucas和仁俊交换完电话号码、小声道完再见。除了在sun&moon的项目上大有进展之外，东赫认为这是今晚最大的收获。

“你是真的一整晚都在跟那个什么黄旭熙调情吗？你究竟是谁！”在确认没有人能听到之后，东赫终于爆发了。

“说什么调情呢？他人很好，我们是朋友了。”仁俊已经在无视他，和lucas发短信了。

“我会让jeno，渽民还有扬扬来评判的。”东赫答道，然后突然记起了某个最重要的事情：“马克，你家密码是多少？”

“钻石。”马克笑了起来，然后被一个嗝打断了：“炸酱面，济州，中本，扬扬。”

“我的名字是仁俊。”仁俊皱着眉纠正道。

淦，他快完全崩溃了：“马克，这很重要，请你快点告诉我，你的密码。”

“我要睡一会儿。”马克把食指按在了东赫的嘴唇前面示意他安静，然后倒在他了他的大腿上。他的头又暖和又沉重，感觉还不错，东赫几乎忘了自己正处于什么样的烂摊子里。但幸好，马克的鼾声迅速把他带回了现实。

“师傅？真的很对不起，但是你能改一下目的地吗？”东赫报出了自己家的地址。


	9. Chapter 9

东赫在一个梦境里醒来。

他睁开双眼，模糊的光线和色彩渐尖聚焦成一些神奇的事物——马克像一只小猫一样蜷在他的床上，眼镜堪堪挂在鼻子上，正眯着眼看着他光线暗淡的手机屏幕。昨晚他放在床头柜上的那杯水已经空了，阳光从白色窗帘的罅隙间偷偷溜了进来，把整个房间吞没进了柔和的光晕里。

他不太确定现在身处哪个世纪，身处一天中的哪个时刻，身处哪个维度，但东赫感到在他自己的房间里，自己才是外来者。他觉得眩晕、觉得怪异、又觉得好笑，马克在那儿，这让他过度运转了。这就像是在他的那些梦境中一样——他是一个飘落的旁观者，俯瞰着世界。

但在这个梦境里，他是向上飘起的。他在躺着的地板上挪了挪，背发出了痛苦的叫声，立刻引起了马克的注意。

“你醒了！”他把毯子拉近了一点，那是东赫每天晚上抱着睡觉的毯子。

东赫深吸了一口气。“你什么时候醒的？现在几点了？你还好吗？”他一边坐起来一边连珠炮一样发射着问题，他所有的思绪在能被很好地组织成语言之前就喷涌了出来，然后他头后面突然传来一阵灼热的疼痛，他龇牙咧嘴地隔着自己杂乱的棕色卷发揉了揉脑壳。

马克歪了歪头：“我很好，我刚醒——”他哼哧了半天：“我猜这是你的房间？”

东赫偷偷笑了：“怎么看出来的？是因为空啤酒瓶吗？还是地上扔着的你送我的领带？”

两人都笑出了声来，然后带着灿烂的笑容注视着对方，这是那样瞬间中的一个，那种只要他俩单独呆在一块儿就会时常出现的让他觉得全世界都只属于他们两个的瞬间——一种他只能描述为一切都刚刚好的感觉。

“早上好，马克。”

“早上好，东赫。”

马克从床上翻了下来，抓住了东赫的双手——他对于马克早上这么精力充沛一点都不感到惊讶，但对他没费什么力气就撑起整个身体这件事还是有些始料未及。马克的体能好像特别好，他暗暗记了下来——“你居然自己睡在了地上！”

“呃，不然我还能把你放哪儿？”他非常确定马克在进了夜店没多久之后就什么都不记得了，所以他是不会留下马克一个人，让他在一个陌生的房间里醒来的。“你还没有离开过房间吧？”

马克摇了摇头：“我刚醒，虽然我能听到门外面有些可疑的窃窃私语的声音。”

哦，原来是这样。他还以为那些听上去很遥远的杂音是他头痛的症状，而它们在马克提到之后都立刻停止了。这些坏人。

“我的室友们都很，委婉地说，极度八卦。”

“那我有什么可以不见到他们偷偷溜走的办法吗？”马克见东赫怒视着他，赶忙继续道：“我敢说他们一定都是很可爱的人！我只是……有点尴尬。”

“哦，真的很抱歉，李先生。我们的小房子没有可以让你偷偷溜出去的十个不同的出入口。你想离开的话必须要从客厅和厨房经过。”

马克朝他扔了个枕头：“小刻薄鬼，说没有就行了。”

东赫笑着躲了过去：“在这儿没有不自在，对吧？”

昨天回家的整个路途上他都惴惴不安，虽然迄今为止他们已经粉碎了那么多边界，他仍然无法肯定地说在他家过夜是马克可以接受的，假如马克改变了主意、觉得这太奇怪了，决定就在这里划清界限该怎么办呢？但是理所当然的，马克愉快地接受了，仿佛没有比这更乐意做的事情了。

“说实话，我一开始醒来的时候，还以为自己被哪个商业对手给绑架了，或者更糟糕，被我哥。”东赫说不准这是不是在开玩笑。“然后我看到了你，那就什么问题都没有了，我是安全的。”

他不该随随便便地说出这样的话来的，他不能在说出这样的话之后还指望东赫缄口不言——东赫心脏的最后一根血管也被撑满，在行将爆炸的边缘。

“马克，我——”

“ _还有_ 那些空啤酒瓶。”

他的嘴唇抽动了两下，先是沮丧，最终扬起一个小小的笑容：“很合理。”

在这时他才注意到他们交握的双手，他温柔地、违背了自己叫嚣着的每一根神经，慢慢把手抽了出来。

“我们现在应该出去了，对吗？”马克移开了目光，空荡荡的双手尴尬地捏成了拳——他完全错误地理解了现在的状况。

东赫匆忙地开始安抚他的感受：“我不会允许你饿着肚子出去的，而且你还穿着昨天睡觉的衣服。”

昨天在把他裹进被子之前东赫曾经考虑过要不要帮他换件衣服睡觉，要不是对他抱有着特殊感情，他应该已经这么做了。那样做是不对的，在马克最脆弱的情况下占他便宜。

马克握紧的拳头松弛了下来，现在又在注视着他了：“所以你准备怎么办？”

东赫在自己的衣柜里倒腾来倒腾去——倒腾的时候不动声色地试图用身体挡住衣柜，不想让马克看见里面乱七八糟的样子——然后找出了一条旧的黑色运动裤还有一件他有时候会穿着睡觉的oversized的T恤。

“换上这个吧，我要把你现在的衣服丢洗衣机。”他说道：“不是prada套装但是……”

那个因为马克送来的荒唐的包裹而被室友们调笑的早晨好像已经是一辈子以前的事情了。

马克紧紧抓着他递过去的衣服然后……是他看错了还是他真的迅速地嗅了它们一下？“太好了，谢谢你。”

他把马克独自留在房间里换衣服。当转动门把手的时候他听到了他的朋友们在外面作鸟兽散的声音，不由翻了个白眼。

“你们今天太安静了，我都有点害怕。”东赫一边说一边责难地用手里的小抹刀指了指扬扬：“特别是你，你平时从来不肯闭上你的嘴。”

今天早上大家都在一起做早饭，这是他们大学都还没那么忙、会在一起过周末时的一个传统。东赫希望往常大家漫无目的的喋喋不休可以分散一些注意力，让他不至于沉溺于此刻正在他的脑海里（和心里）上演的一切，但此时，他们的沉默比扬扬迟到时的尖叫更轰隆作响。

“什么？我不可以安静吗？”扬扬说道：“难道我是你的什么对话机器吗，东赫？我一天中的每分每秒都得在取悦你才行吗？”

东赫扭头看向仁俊：“他又来什么毛病了？”

“他饿了，”仁俊解释道，又在玩他的手机，一个坏笑爬上了东赫的脸庞——他对前一个晚上的模糊的记忆再一次逐渐清晰了起来。

“你在跟谁发短信？”

渽民皱起了眉：“你什么时候开始关心这个了？事实上，在今天早上你必须讲清楚的所有事情里，这是最没意思的一个了。”

 _你对此一无所知，你们几个都不知道。_ 东赫的笑容越来越大，他要充分享受这其中的乐趣才行：“原谅我不能苟同。”

“究竟是什么意思？”渽民大声问道——他总是很容易就上钩了：“仁俊！他在说些什么？”

仁俊精神层面上在这个对话还没有开始的时候就已经退出群聊了，事实上从昨天晚上开始他精神层面上已经离开这个国家了：“不知道。”

“你们记得我说过的那个我们因为……工作要去见的那个香港亿万富翁帅哥吗？”他只跟仁俊说了他们项目的具体细节——大家都点了点头。“猜猜看，他和谁聊骚了一晚上？”

“你？”jeno困惑地歪了歪头：“那不是很尴尬吗？既然你喜欢你上司的话——”

扬扬打了一下他的后脑勺：“傻瓜，他怎么可能去撩东赫？明显说的是李马克啊。哈，不过对你来说依然很尴尬，因为你喜欢他。”

所以真的有这么难以想象吗？仁俊和lucas——好吧，要是东赫仔细想想的话，除非他亲眼看见，他也是决计不会相信的。

“小声点！”他恶狠狠地示意他们安静，脸涨得通红——假如马克听到他们这样开他玩笑的话，他会立马辞职，再也不会出现在neo集团的任何地盘上了。“这件事跟我和马克毫无关系。”

“假如不是你，或者是你的sugar daddy，”扬扬摸了摸下巴，为数不多的脑细胞在疯狂运作着：“是夜店里的某个人吗？”

渽民的大眼睛晃动了起来：“你不会是说——难道你在说的是——”

“仁俊和黄旭熙。”东赫确认了他的猜想：“他们在初次见面十五分钟内，就坠入爱河了。”

“什么？”所有人，包括黄仁俊，都在同一时间大喊了起来。

“我——我说——早上好。”马克站在门边，看上去被吓坏了。尽管他的肩膀比东赫宽很多，那件宽松的T恤在他身上依旧有些大，他不舒服地拉了拉它，东赫没忍住偷瞄了一眼他的锁骨。

整个房间又再一次陷入了沉默之中。东赫仍旧像拿着武器一样拿着那把小抹刀，渽民在疯狂摇晃仁俊寻求解释的中途冻住了，扬扬正在昏厥边缘，而jeno正张开双臂，准备在扬扬摔倒的时候接住他。

“早上好。”仁俊是第一个终于记起来怎么用嘴说话的人。他一定对大家的注意力终于从他的身上移开了感到无比放松，东赫暗暗嘲道。

“马克！”他呼出一口气：“这几位是我的室友。那是扬扬。”

“swag，”扬扬做了几个含糊的手势，马克试图跟着做。

“停下来。这另外两个，可爱的那个是jeno，丑的那个是渽民。”

“你好！我是jeno。”渽民伸出了自己的手，马克连忙握住，东赫上去把他们的握住的手拽了开来。“哼，好吧，我是渽民，你能看出来，我的脸就是东赫嫉妒的原因。”

“很高兴终于见到你了，李总监。”jeno换上了他的工作腔调。

“你不用那么叫我。”马克尴尬地匆忙制止了他，他挠了挠自己的后脑勺：“我在你们的房子里醉得不省人事，现在还穿着你的室友的睡衣。我只是马克。”

“哪怕他穿着西装他也只是马克。”东赫补充道，马克瞪了他一眼，引得他大笑了起来。剩下的所有人也盯着他看。

“你是怎么能这么跟自己的上司说话的？”jeno问道：“你应该出本关于个人助理不该干什么的书。”

_守则第一条，不要爱上上司。_

“你应该在给他准备咖啡。”渽民赞同道。

东赫在餐桌旁拉开一个椅子，马克坐下前抱歉地看了他一眼。

“他的工资只包括在工作日给我准备咖啡。”马克反驳道，轻而易举就融入了他们的玩笑当中。

“更重要的是，”东赫开口道，乞求大家不要再说马克付他工资的事了。“今天早上大家都在做早饭，这是一个继续我们课程的完美机会。”

扬扬捂住了嘴，小声问jeno：“所以厨艺课是真的喽？我还以为那只一个借口，用来——”他在东赫的死亡凝视之下噤声了。

马克抿了一口仁俊刚刚泡好隔着桌子滑给他的咖啡：“我现在已经完全能自己做饭了，谢谢你。”

“但有一样是无论我们尝试多少遍，你都做不出来的。”东赫走向冰箱，拿出了两个鸡蛋。“你的最终挑战。”

“哦别，”马克小声道：“东赫，拜托。”

“等一下，为什么？”扬扬问道：“他是素食主义者吗？李总监，你是担忧这些小小鸡的生存境况吗？”

“别那么叫我了！”马克靠回了他的椅子里。“我会煎蛋！这是毋庸置疑的！”

“我们会因为强迫他这么干被起诉吗？”jeno严肃地担忧了起来。

“在我们的房子里发生的话，不会。”渽民自信地回答。

“那就给我们看看你能煎得有多好，小老虎。”东赫已经开始热锅了。马克企图无视他的话，但是每个人都在期待地盯着他，于是马克只好低着头不情不愿地趿拉着脚步走到了东赫的旁边。东赫鼓励地环住了他的肩膀，当他下意识地朝他那里靠了靠的时候，东赫几乎没能忍住笑。

“这些鸡在被放进我们的冰箱之前就死去很久了，假如这能让你好受点的话。”扬扬安慰道。马克脸都绿了。

仁俊从他的手机里抬起了头：“鸡蛋里根本就没有鸡，白痴。”

“你只有想吵架的时候才会主动跟我说话，你知道怎么着？我受够了，仁俊。我们都知道，你太聪明了，你马上就要去外太空了，你是一个关于鸡的生物学的专家，我他妈受够了！”

东赫半是因为他的朋友们恢复了正常而松了一口气，半是惊悚于马克得以见证了他的日常生活里几乎是最混乱的样子。可能这是因为马克正儿八经穿着他的衣服，在他们中看上去没有丝毫格格不入的地方。并且他们虽然看上去总是在吵架，但他们的朋友最懂怎么给人家的感觉。

“他们总是像这样吗？”马克小声问道，有些紧张是不是他的出现非本意地搅乱了他们的安宁。

“他们今天对彼此比较友善。”东赫冷哼一声：“相信我，这比jeno和渽民喝得烂醉然后强迫我们看他们在厨房亲热要好多了。”

“喔，我们美好爱情的展现困扰到你了吗，东赫？你表现的这么反感其实是你嫉妒罢了！因为你至少一年没有性生活了！”

东赫开始后悔他这一生中所做过的致使他走到了今天这个局面的一切。

他等待着马克用这件事来取笑他——毕竟他终于得到了一些可以来对付他的把柄。但他的上司正盯着别的地方（主要是天花板），看上去比他本人还要窘迫，同时还含糊地嘟囔着一些听起来隐约是“很高兴知道”的话。

 _或许现在马克知道了我有多压抑，他就会自己主动去解决各种破事，把我从苦海中解脱出来。_ 东赫自我安慰着，假装这不是他在马克身边发生过的最尴尬的事。

他清了清嗓子：“说到生殖，别以为我已经忘了煎蛋的事情。”

他塞了一个鸡蛋在马克的手里，马克苦大仇深地看着它，仿佛这是他人生所有问题的根源。

“有什么问题吗？”当马克还没有敲开它的时候，东赫问道。他的同事们居然曾经评价马克面无表情，这真的是不可理喻，因为现在马克稍微皱一下眉毛，他都能准确地说出他现在感觉如何。

“只是有点尴尬，没别的了。”马克小声说。令人感激的是，仁俊和扬扬正在进行的争吵吸引住了所有人的注意力。

他还记得不擅长某件事对于马克来说是多么不容易，他不允许自己在别人面前露出弱点。他不知道马克的成长过程中发生过什么，让他如此害怕犯错。但无论是谁应该对此负责，东赫跟他都不会有好话讲的。

而且，展露出不完美的马克就是最珍贵的。

“jeno，”东赫喊道：“你还记得我们大二你试着给渽民做煎饼那次吗？”

“那次可太浪漫了。”渽民叹气道，而jeno正忙着试图结束扬扬和仁俊由鸡引发的拳打脚踢。

“我那天几乎死掉了！”扬扬大喊道，手还揪着仁俊的头发。“我的味蕾永远没法从那种被浸泡在糖浆里面的没熟的辣味煎饼的味道里恢复过来了！”

渽民点了点头：“形容得很精确。”

“ _有的人_ 那天早上终于吸取了偷吃的教训。”仁俊说道，虽然脸还在痛苦地扭曲着。

“我已经尽了最大努力来为我的男朋友做点什么了，但是直到今天我还在因为这件事被嘲笑。”jeno遗憾地补充道。

“那些都不重要！重点是，那是你第一次尝试，对吧？它很完美吗？”

“你是忘了我差点死掉了吗？”扬扬插嘴道。

“我放弃了。”东赫揉了揉自己的太阳穴。但无论如何马克在一旁大笑了起来，那种可爱的音调很高的笑声让他觉得自己是全宇宙最有趣的人，别的一切又都不重要了。

在这场骚乱的某个时间点里，马克把鸡蛋敲进了平底锅中，任由其在锅底嘶嘶作响而没有下一步动作。东赫叹了口气，接管了剩下的全部操作。马克大概永远都学不会煎一个完美的蛋（可能是因为他只想吃东赫做的），但这只是他长长的可爱的不完美之处列表里的另一项罢了。

他们大概花了一个小时多一点来准备一顿简单的早餐，过程中仍然在争吵着，分享着上学时丢人的小故事，让马克感觉在家里一样。当马克吞食着jeno现在已经做得异常完美松松软软的煎饼时，他伸手在桌子底下捏了捏东赫的大腿，持续了几秒钟才放开。

东赫觉得一切都很好，因为马克在这里。

“太适合了，你看上去完美无缺。”东赫感叹道——在和仁俊收拾完餐桌回到房间里时，马克正穿着他前一天的牛仔裤和一件东赫的毛衣，但头发因为早饭过后洗的澡还依旧潮湿着。“衣服！我是说衣服……”

马克的脸变成了粉红色，他记得东赫的这句话是从哪里引用的。他低下头，试图让自己头上的鸟窝看上去可以见人一些，可惜完全失败了。东赫叹了口气，朝他走了过去。

“我来吧。”他的手指穿过马克湿漉漉的黑发，把它们从他好看的脸蛋上拨开。

他们的一天终于要结束了，而他竟然因为时间过得太快而感到了沮丧。东赫讨厌这甜蜜又苦涩的感觉：当一件美妙的事情发生时，他必须接受它很快就会逝去这个事实。人生就是这么荒谬。

“让我有点怀旧了。”马克说道，声音只比耳语稍微高一点点：“就像济州那个时候。”

是他整理他的领带的那一次。那之后东赫的手整整灼烧了一个小时，可能他这辈子都搞不明白为什么马克对他、和他所做的一切都会带来难以承受的感官体验。

“你居然还记得。”

“说实话，我回想过很多次。”马克答道：“对于最近发生的一切，我都回想过很多次。总是在想。”

一切，发生过的一切。“我们之间的。”

“对。”马克微笑了起来：“大部分时候像做我自己很困难，但是和你在一起的时候就很容易。”

他的话像一百支刀一样插在东赫的胸口。“你怎么能这么说——”

“可能对你来说不是大事，毕竟你身边总有那么多朋友，但是向某个人这样敞开自己仅仅在几个月之前对我来说都是难以想象的。但是现在我坐在一张都是陌生人的桌子上，不用害怕哪怕暴露一点点真实的自我都会以灾难收尾。”

“马克，你真的不懂，是吗？”东赫打断了他，他讨厌话以这样的方式被说了出来，但不愿意停下：“假如不是因为你，我不会在neo集团呆到这么久的。你是我每天早晨醒来会为在那个鬼地方工作而激动的原因。这对我来说就是一件大事，所有的这一件。你对我很重要。”

马克怎么会觉得这是单方面的呢？哪怕他能知道一小部分东赫对于他的深深的渴望，他这种毫无根据的想法都会瞬间消失。东赫的朋友——马克的新朋友，假如听到他觉得东赫没那么在乎他的看法，准会笑到在地上打滚。

“看，”马克清晰可闻地吞咽了一声，因为最后一个句子慌乱了起来，脸前所未有的红了：“这就是我的意思，谢谢你无条件地接受了我。”

“谢谢你足够信任我，让我走进你的世界。”

东赫的拳头捏住了他的外套的两侧，他们注视着彼此。马克舔了舔嘴唇，闭上了眼睛，东赫能感觉到他加速的心跳声透过衬衫传递了过来，这就是他需要的全部了。

他们接吻了。

马克的嘴唇像糖浆一样甜，东赫吮吸着它们，直到它们又变成了马克原本的味道。马克向后踉跄了两步，靠到了墙上，但他的双手坚定地握着东赫的腰。他像是处于某种眩晕之中，因为东赫而醉倒了，没有办法直直地站立在原地。

东赫没有办法分辨是谁先吻上去的，但他很确定马克是那个不愿意分开的人。他把自己温热的舌头滑了进来，比东赫期待过的、或是想象过的都要大胆得多。

马克表现得太好了，好得不真实，就好像他这辈子都在等待着亲吻东赫，而现在终于不再克制一样。他很难消化马克分享他的渴望的方式，他漂亮的双手——东赫有过过多想象的那双手，几乎攥进了他的血肉里。

他一定又是在做梦吧。

他们分开来喘了口气，当东赫看进马克的眼睛时，他的目光比任何时候都要清明和锐利，于是他知道这一切都在真实发生着。

“再来一次？”马克胸膛起伏着，问道。东赫立刻过于用力地点了点头以致于脖子差点都断了。他轻轻捧住了马克的下巴，却没有立刻动作——然后那些星星就开始动摇了：“怎么了吗？”

“只是想把这些都记住。” _把你都记住。_

因为，当他再次咬上马克的嘴唇的时候，他想：也许这一切都是一个侥幸的意外，从你走出这扇门开始这就会变成我们不再提起的事情，为了维持我们花费几个月建立起来的一切假装未曾发生过的事情。

这么做或许真的很糟糕，但他大脑里饥渴的那部分向他叫嚣着这是值得的，因为，神啊，和马克亲密接吻的感觉真的太好了。这生命中的一瞬好像就足够支撑他未来几个月的时间。他的那些梦境和真实的马克能让他感受到的相比起来，变得苍白乏味了。

假如这种热情不是双向的话，那绝对会是一种羞辱。他觉得太难以应付，于是又让马克掌握了主动权，他喉咙后面逸出的快乐的叹息声随着马克所做的一切越来越响。

当马克的手伸进了他束在裤子里的衬衫，触碰他光裸的皮肤，上下摩挲着他的腰，然后偷偷地不断往下但尚且不够的时候，他的一声惊讶的喘息声打断了两人的动作。他心率飞涨，裤子不适地发紧，主要是因为马克离他近得不可思议，并且看上去没有任何慢下来的想法。

有些令人担忧的是，他们对此未置一词，也并未停下来询问对方现在究竟在发生什么，但这或许是交谈会打搅一切的为数不多的例子中的一个，东赫这样想道，他很确信马克也知道这一点。

在他们第二次休息的时候，他所能注意到的一切就是马克有些肿胀的发亮的嘴唇，并意识到这不会是一个单独发生的事件，因为看到自己所留下的痕迹是这么让人上瘾。他仍旧还有很多想对他做的事情，而马克看上去乐见其成——他深不见底的目光告诉东赫他同样对他还有着各种各样的想法。

他又亲了马克一下，这次只是轻轻的、温柔的一个吻，只是因为他知道自己可以这么做。马克拉过他的手，手臂再一次环绕在他的腰上，他们融化在了彼此怀里，胸膛相抵，心脏相互碰撞着。

两声咄咄逼人的敲门声强迫他们分了开来，然后渽民讨厌的声音响了起来：“马克，外面有辆车找你。”


	10. Chapter 10

当他上车的时候yuta正在车里等他。

“真是有趣的发展。”yuta说，可声音里听不出任何好笑的意思。

“不是你想的那样。”马克把头靠在了冰冷的玻璃上，厉声说。事情绝对不是yuta想象的那样，但马克自己也不能确切地说是怎样的。假如他没有被道英忠诚的走狗找上门而是能有点安静的独处时间的话，他也许会更容易想明白些。

“不是吗？我能在你身上闻到他的味道，马克。”

“我自己的衣服因为穿着喝断片了，借了他的衣服，就是这样。”马克说谎道——哪怕他的嘴唇直到现在还有些刺痛，却温暖——他几乎可以在自己的嘴唇上尝到东赫的味道。“道英派你来的吗？他是在我身体里植入了追踪芯片来监控我的全部行动吗？”

“东赫慌乱之下发短信问我知不知道你公寓的密码，我把线索串了串就猜对了。”yuta叹了一口气：“老实讲，你不假思索地认为我会把所有事情都泄露给道英这件事，让我有点伤心。”

他严肃的表情告诉马克：他是认真的。

“对不起。”

“他甚至不知道东赫的存在，假如他知道的话——我预料不到他会作何反应但是我猜不会是什么好的结局。”

马克笑了，不是他惯常的笑声，是短促的气音：“他是会因为什么不高兴？我有了个助理？交了个朋友？”

“等你不再跟我假装你跟他只是这样的时候，我们再重新谈论这个话题吧。”

他们的对话戛然而止。

马克从最开始就知道了。

在他在neo集团工作的这些年，yuta唯一的变化好像就只是越来越执着。而这一次他做得有些过分了：有一天突然来到他的办公室，告诉他新的个人助理的选拔程序已经结束了——而他甚至不知道这开始了。

但这不是主要问题，问题在于他不是发短信，而是亲自来当面通知他，说的时候脸部肌肉模拟着某种类似于兴奋之类的东西。

于是马克更加不知道这个李东赫会让接下来的早晨以什么样的方式开始了——当然并不是说这有什么所谓，毕竟他只会跟他进行最必要的接触，保持安全距离，就像他其他助理一样。

但当东赫走进他的办公室的时候，他可以发誓，房间里的空气都发生了变化。关于他的一切都令人震惊——至少对于马克来说是这样：柔软的棕色卷发，克制着微喘的粉红的嘟起的嘴唇，但最美丽的是那双眼睛，生动又顽皮，每当他的目光落在马克身上，都会引得他心跳加速。

表情管理都变成了一件困难的事情，在记起他在哪儿、在和谁对话之前马克差点没忍住惊叹出声。他一边赶紧把他打发了出去，一边还在疑惑他文件里面的id照片怎么能这么不公正地对待他的脸。

接下来的一整天，他都没有再去想他，直到他再一次走进他的办公室并把咖啡泼了自己一身。而那时闪过他脑海的第一个念头竟然是：东赫的嘴唇就在他可以亲吻到的距离内。

他完蛋了。

一开始的几天他以为，在假装别人不存在这件事上他一直是大师级别。所以当深深地被自己的助理吸引的时候该怎么办呢？他会对着脑子里的爽文情节撸一发然后到此为止。可他无法停止回想那个具体的瞬间——东赫轻而易举地就触及了他的灵魂深处然后把那儿搅得一团糟。于是那天，相反地，他花了一个晚上去读双子座是什么样的。

而东赫是难以忘怀的，他就像完全侵蚀了太阳的月亮，总在要求着他的注意，使别的所有人所有事物都失去了焦点。马克几次发现自己在他转身离开的时候注视着他的背影，在他低下头记提醒事项的时候惊叹于他的睫毛，数着他脖颈上的痣（甚至想知道用嘴唇将它们的轨迹连起来会是什么样的感受。）

当他在那个周末走进neo百货商场男装部的时候，他告诉自己那一幕在脑海里循环播放的真正原因一定是他对那个咖啡渍心怀愧疚。

他花了整整几个小时把那些让他想起东赫深棕色眼睛的暖色调堆叠在了一起，无视了当他把记忆中东赫的尺寸准确地告诉营业员时引起的激动的小声议论。从他修长的双腿到他窄窄的腰身再到美丽的下颌线——怎么会有人不因为他着迷呢？

再者，对东赫了如指掌几乎是自然而然的事情，是他工作里无法避免的一部分。

“你看起来很好看。”两天后的早晨，当东赫走进来的那一刻他就脱口而出，这一次，他的嘴巴直接背叛了他。东赫让他感到紧张，让他感到脆弱，有时候东赫看着他的眼神就好像用一两句话就可以让他分崩离析一样。

而在那一刻，马克清楚地意识到了东赫真的可以。

可在感到害怕的同时，他也被深深的罪恶感所压抑着，因为无法控制的冲动不断在他的脑海中游走。他能想到一个可以立竿见影抹掉东赫脸上令人恼火的得意笑容的办法——当他微微靠在桌子上探头看马克电脑上的东西的时候，马克总是不禁会想象把他压在桌子上。他试图全程保持着一本正经的表情，而那一定让东赫觉得他从来都不会表达任何感情。

然后就是那个夜晚了。

直到他独自呆在卧室里，东赫仅在一扇上锁的门之外，他才用手捂住了发烫的绯红的脸颊，掩盖住了自己的尖叫——在他觉得自己已经能完全控制好对东赫的感觉时，东赫说出了让他疯狂的话。

_通常都是我控制这些事，无论是在厨房还是别的什么地方。_

马克不知道东赫这句话的含义是什么，他只希望他能身体力行展示一下，最好就在这里，就现在。

当他抱着膝盖坐在浴缸里的时候，他觉得有些惊恐，不是因为他让别人进入了他的安全空间，而是他发现东赫的存在让他觉得更安全了。

而当他带着自己的傻瓜眼镜再次出现时，他装作没看见东赫的表情—— _他一定觉得我这样看上去傻透了。_ 他一边自责一边等待着另一通冷嘲热讽，但出乎意料的是，东赫什么也没说，就只是盯着他—— _真的有那么糟糕吗？_

在他离开以后，马克悲哀地发现，打飞机毫无帮助。

任何事情都帮不了他——因为有史以来第一次他明白了想念某个人是种什么样的感受，即使只分开了五分钟，即使他们面对面坐在同一个房间里；因为即使他们的亲密程度不断发生着巨大的跃迁，他仍然觉得不满足。他一口吞下却仍在渴求更多。

他的脑袋混乱不堪，心也是，就如同他被东赫收拾整洁之前的办公室一样。他太傻了，因为现在连他干净整洁的办公室都会让他想到东赫了。而就在他试图从恍惚中摆脱出来、重新集中到工作中的时候，东赫毫无预兆地闯了进来，眼睛里燃烧着火焰。

_我会帮助你实现你的梦想的，无论要付出什么代价。_

那些借口都在这一刻消散了，像是连日阴雨后放晴的天空，只有一个念头真实地留了下来，一个不能像童年的创伤那样羞耻地掩藏、或者像对付固执的同事一样不予理睬的念头。

马克微笑了起来。

东赫删掉了自己已经删删打打了三遍的病假邮件，强制自己从床上爬了起来。

他已经决定把跟马克的亲密行为当成自己犯下的一个错误了——这能有什么好的结果呢？在他身体里震颤的狂喜大概在一个多小时后就消失殆尽了，只留下对接下来的一切的深深的恐惧感。

马克在匆忙出门的时候甚至连一句再见都没有说。

事实证明他的自私和渴望充满破坏性，只是为了几分钟的极乐他损毁了一些极其珍贵的东西。 _可是马克回吻了，_ 他脑海中那个恼人的不知为何听上去有点像渽民的声音向他尖叫道， _他更用力地吻了你。_

 _马克是个负责的人，马克重视他的工作胜过一切，_ 他喊了回去， _他不会为了我抛弃它们的。_

当东赫到的时候马克显得很安静，不用怀疑肯定是在尽最大努力把昨天的事从记忆里完全擦除掉，东赫立刻决定绝对不当第一个提起这件事的人。在他结束了早间汇报之后，他徘徊了几秒钟才转身离开，既希望马克能说些什么，又不顾一切地希望他不要。

“东赫，”马克喊道，东赫停下了步伐，一阵战栗顺着脊椎爬了下去。

“嗯？”他吸了口气，他们又处在那个境地里了——他们周末分别时地那个境地。

马克站了起来，越过桌子拉住了东赫的领带。他给了他一个深吻，尽管这是他们今天的第一次肢体接触也丝毫没有克制自己的意思。东赫整个人又颤抖了起来，激动传遍了他的全身，只能勉强维持站立，快乐和宽慰在他胸口绽放开来。

当他们分开时，东赫咬着下嘴唇笑了起来：“你也早上好，李总监。”

马克居然也厚颜无耻地脸红了，就好像刚刚早晨第一件事就是把舌头捅进了东赫的喉咙的人不是他一样。“你好。”

他们盯着对方，窘迫地踟蹰着，都在等对方接下来的动作。一分钟后，东赫向后退了退，领带从马克的手里滑了出来。

“那，我就，嗯——”他模糊地比划了下自己办公室的方向。

马克迅速点了点头：“对，哦不，对对对，你是该。你去吧。”

东赫一屁股坐进自己的办公椅，长出一口自己都没有意识到屏住的气。他兀自傻笑了起来，用手指摩挲着自己的嘴唇。

“今天看上去特别开心啊，东赫？”johnny扬起一边眉毛，注意到了他。他的目光锋利地射向马克关着的门然后又回到他身上，就像在试图把线索拼凑起来。他可能已经猜到了点什么，但东赫丝毫不在乎。

_马克又吻了他。马克先吻他的。马克想继续下去。_

肾上腺素过于活跃，他高速完成了早晨的所有工作。今天中午的时候他和马克要出发前去城市另一边的neo集团分部参加一个重要的会议。他怯懦地不好意思再进马克的办公室，只好不耐烦地抖着脚，等待时钟指向十二点。

yuta在过程中给他打了几次电话，但是自从上次关于道英的谈话之后，东赫选择假装没有听到他的电话铃响。

十二点终于到了，东赫来回徘徊着，停下来给自己做了杯咖啡，然后三口喝完，握紧拳头，终于鼓起勇气走进了马克的办公室。

“你的司机——”当发现他们在前往停车场而不是公司前门的时候，东赫发出了疑问。当他们有公事的时候，马克通常不会自己开车——显然这又是一些关于公司形象的狗屁规定，在道英的要求下实施的。

“不是会更自在一点吗？只有你和我的话。”马克一边问一边发动了车，然后又下车打开了后座的门。要是在上个星期，这些话听起来会很纯洁无暇——一些单独讨论工作、讨论他们的项目、讨论书的时间。但是东赫可以从马克的眼神里看出来，他现在什么都想做，除了谈话。

对马克的目的了若指掌，他坐进了汽车后座，撑着自己的身体靠在了车门上。马克跟在他后面爬了进来，滑进了他的两腿之间。

他想知道是否这就是马克一整个早晨在想的事情：幻想东赫的身体陈列在他的汽车后座上、等着他压到自己身上的样子。谁能想到马克的脑子里还会有这种想法呢？他意识到马克仍然有隐藏的部分等待着他去探索，而这只让他更加兴奋了。

他双手捧住了马克的下巴，马克眼里的迷蒙让他觉得自己快要爆炸了。两人都微笑起来，当他先靠上去拉近了两人的距离时马克眼睑颤动着闭上了眼睛。

他们的第三个吻已经感觉无比熟悉了，还带着咖啡的苦味。因为对彼此的渴望在早晨已经得到了餍足，这次的吻温柔舒缓了很多。东赫爱极了马克吻他的方式——和说话的时候不一样，他不会只给出一个有距离感的简短的回答，或是断断续续艰难说出真实的感受，他在接吻的时候有目的也有方向，既自信大胆又一丝不苟，就好像是为此而生的。

当马克离开了他的嘴唇，顺着他的下巴还有脖子吻下去的时候，他的心脏几乎停滞了。他轻轻“啊”出了声，指甲抠进了马克的肩膀里。两秒钟之后他才意识到马克在一个个吮吸他脖子上的痣—— _像是为此准备了很久很久似的。_

他顺着车门滑了下去，腿缠在了马克的腰上，整个人都融化了。直到瞥到一眼被扔在前座的马克的手机，他才记起了什么。

“马克，马克马克！”东赫喊他，提高了音量，以避免被误认为是呻吟声。在这种情况下要当那个负责任的人真是太糟糕了。

马克慢慢地拉开了距离，他们的目光没有交汇，因为他仍然盯着东赫的脖子。“你还好吗？”

“好极了。”东赫吸了一口气，伸手整理起马克的头发：“但是我们要迟到了。”

这趟横穿了午间城市的旅程怪异极了。

马克没有说话——每当车停下来的时候，他都张开嘴像是要说什么似的，但是一次都没有成功传递出自己的想法。而这种恐怖再一次蔓延至了东赫的全身： _就是这个。_ 他想： _他要说我们应该停下来了。_

为什么不呢？这只是时间问题，直到他们被抓到在公司里面厮混——显然，一天12小时的共处时间完全无益于此。

有千千万万条不该这么做的理性上的理由，每一条都像在撕裂东赫的胸膛的细小伤口，提醒着他他最渴望的、他现在拥有的，并不属于他，或许永远不会属于他。

这种紧张感在马克额前皱起的纹路里清晰可见，东赫在会议的时候用脚在桌子下面挑逗他，享受着马克只有他能看出来的微妙的表情变化。可当马克在桌子下面紧紧抓住了他的大腿的时候，他立刻停了下来，呼吸哽在了喉咙里，他看到马克的嘴角抽了抽。

三天后到晚上七点钟，他们在办公室里，所有人都已经离开了。

当东赫意识到的时候，他坐在马克的腿上，对方的手牢牢握着他的大腿——他最近好像在他身体上找到了新的痴迷的部分。

门紧紧锁着，但他总会想象随时可能有人走进来撞到这一幕，或者透过玻璃墙别人可以看到他们缠在一起的身影。

从这一切开始起，他们仍未对此谈论太多。他们的亲吻以失去了交谈、拌嘴、关于室友的八卦、关于漫画书的讨论为代价。这已经让东赫开始怀疑是否值得了。

但他太过害怕了，不敢主动开口。

而马克只是越来越大胆，把西装外套扔在了地上，当他在桌子前微微躬着身的时候抓着东赫的腰把他拉得更近了。

东赫的手指盲目又笨拙地去解马克衬衫的第一颗纽扣，沉默却在这时被打破了。

“东赫，”他拉住了东赫的手，紧紧包在了自己的手里：“我们能停下聊一会儿吗？”

东赫又上去亲他，但马克紧绷的肩膀并未因此而放松。“假如我不想呢？”

马克好一会儿都没有回答，东赫知道这是因为他不知道该如何拒绝自己，罪恶感不断侵蚀着他，却又被他自私的需求所抑制住。“为什么不？”

“马克，拜托——”

“你从来都不隐瞒的，你总是有什么话就会跟我讲。”他锐利地问：“为什么现在不这样了？”

“因为我害怕会毁了这一切。我害怕，要是说了，我们就不得不停下来。”他的语句在最后一个字节的时候已经微不可闻了。他移开目光，痛恨现在无比脆弱的自己。

马克抓着他的手松了开来，目光摇晃不定。东赫从他身上滑下，站起身来——他的反应已经给了他所需要的答案了，马克想结束这一切。他后退了一步，想要离开，但马克抓住了他的手。

“你要去哪儿？”他问道，嗓音低低的。

“我们结束了，不是吗？”东赫试图挣脱他的手，但没有成功。

“这不公平，你都没有听我要说的话。”马克的声音带着绝望，东赫不忍去看他的脸，于是低头盯着地板。“我这辈子都在试图逃离冲突，但是我不会让你也这样的。我想了很久，东赫，拜托。假如你不赞同我说的话，明早我们可以假装什么也没发生过。我们可以回归……正常的轨道。”

东赫知道自己并非真的想离开，也明白假如离开，或许他就不能再回来了。马克没有详细说明他指的“正常轨道”是什么样的，但这会儿他不敢询问。

他给过马克一个承诺： _无论付出什么。_ 他叹了口气：“当然。”

马克站起身，攥了攥东赫的手：“跟我来，给你看点东西。”

他们穿过了走廊，走进了电梯。这座大楼在黑暗又空荡的时刻显得更加冰冷而了无生气，这让东赫更加不适起来：假如不是因为马克，他在这里的生活会是怎么样的？他总是会避免想这样的问题，因为这会让他陷入存在主义危机。

马克领着他上了十层，然后出人意料地，走向了紧急出口，永无止境的台阶上方，灯光闪烁着。

“你要谋杀我吗？”东赫小声叫道。

马克大笑了起来，是那种由衷的乱七八糟的笑声，又在东赫的心里放起了烟花。多有趣啊，这是一星期以来他第一次听到这样的笑声。“我那么做的话谁来帮我排会议日程啊？”

东赫坏笑了起来：“当然，这是你会想念我的唯一理由。”

马克瞥了一眼他脖子上的痣，咽了咽口水：“嗯，没别的了。”

当马克继续带他去往未知的地方的时候，他把他们的手指交缠了起来。

东赫曾觉得马克办公室的风景令人惊叹，可那和屋顶的相比根本不值一提。天色已暗，天空是纯正的黑色，但是首尔星星点点的灯光让他觉得自己漂浮在星空之上。他长长地吸了一口清冷的空气，脑中逐渐清明。

“不敢相信，你之前居然一次都没有带我来过这个地方。”他说。

马克挠了挠脖子后面：“官方来讲这里正在修缮中，谁也不允许到这儿来。但因为我不只是随便什么人……”

“你终于动用创始人外孙的特权来给我行方便啦？”东赫戏谑道，但马克的笑容只变得更灿烂了——

“你又像平常一样了。”

“因为你这会儿没在我脖子上啃啃咬咬的。”东赫迅速答道，却发现把自己也一块儿说了进去，他的嘴总是比脑子快。“开玩笑，以后和你在一起的时候我会一直做自己的。”

马克捏捏他的手，看向了下方的城市：“我的祖父想在这里建个花园，但在实现之前就去世了。他走以后没人愿意花那个精力推进他的计划，这里从那以后就一直是这样荒废的状态。

他读到过neo集团创始人的去世相关的信息，从那之后已经过了多久了？十年吗？“这个地方可以被更多利用的。”

马克点了点头：“我刚开始工作的时候经常来这儿。你知道我一开始是个实习生，对吧？”

东赫盯着他：“你是在开玩笑吗？”

“天啊，你觉得我是直接走进这栋大楼然后就成为一个总监的吗？”马克看上去被冒犯了，就好像他现在不是站在一座隶属于他的家族的摩天巨物上一样。

“不然他们要把你安排到哪儿？这不应该类似于继承你的皇冠什么的吗？”

“当然不是！我是说，对道英来说可能是这样。”他没有隐藏语调里的反感，“但我只是作为一个应届毕业生来到了这里，一路工作升上来的，你知道我是怎么得到我现在的职位的吗？”

东赫摇了摇头。假如马克二十一二岁毕业，那他就花了大概五年时间到达顶峰。道英跟他的关系差到了这种程度，非得这么对自己的弟弟吗？

“我揭发了前一任的贪污行为。他的办公室两天之内就被清理出来了，我自然而然地填补了他的位置。”

这是东赫第一次看到他真诚地为自己感到骄傲——他拥有的那种安静的自信感一直都在，但这次是不一样的。他现在几乎是在向东赫夸耀自己了，而东赫也为他感到自豪，但同时他也充满了担忧。

“你独自完成了这些。”

“这也是我为什么总是来这儿的原因，在我的同事发现了我是谁以后，他们就变成了不一样的人。那有一种背叛感，我甚至都没法假装友好了。”

“然后我来了。”东赫轻声道。他把头靠在了马克的肩膀上，马克伸手环住了他的腰。这是他们头一次在进行真正对话的同时还举止亲密，而这并不像东赫想象中的那么可怕。

“然后你来了，我现在甚至记不清有你之前我是怎么忍过那些年的了。你在这个我憎恨的地方注入了生机和活力，让我比我所能想象的更加快乐，尤其是在这种状况下。”他转过来面朝东赫：“我不想我们就此停下，东赫。”

东赫捧住了他的脸——他冰冷的、干燥的、害怕的脸，在他的嘴唇上留下了一个轻柔的吻。马克几乎是条件反射般地凶猛地回吻了过来。

当他们分开的时候，马克皱了皱眉：“你什么也没说。”

“你说太多东西了我都不知道从哪儿开始！”东赫抱怨着轻轻捶了一下他的胸膛。

“你需要一会儿来消化一下吗？”马克问。

“没错，我需要。”

“那你在想的时候我可以吻你吗？”

东赫咬着下嘴唇点了点头，马克微笑着靠了上来。他温暖的身体抵着他的，这反而让东赫更清晰地想明白了自己要说的话。当马克想这样吻着他，带着不会想任何别的人展露的温柔的时候，答案是如此明晰。

“好了，我想完了。”他在马克嘴里喃喃道。

马克的嘴唇向下移去，在他的下颌上啄吻着：“你说吧。”

他深吸了一口气，张开了嘴，却什么也说不出来。“我害怕。”

他一直以为自己是整颗心都向外敞开着的类型，正好和马克相反，但当他需要真正暴露自己的脆弱的时候他却龟缩了起来不愿意让马克进入他的内心。真相或许是，他太久以来充当的都是马克坚强的后盾，他根本不知道怎么在马克的身边表现软弱。

“东赫实话套装出了什么事吗？”马克恳求道。他居然让马克成为了在乞求对方敞开心扉的那个角色，这种感觉太怪异了。可最重要的是，马克记得他们每一个对话里的每一个细节，这让他的心脏一阵发紧。

“好吧。”又一个深呼吸。“好吧，我准备好了。”

马克看上去同样紧张——东赫长久的沉默逐渐在他的心里注入了不安和怀疑：“告诉我吧。”

“我爱上你了。”

“哇哦。”

“对。”东赫低下了头，感觉自己随时会昏厥过去，可马克此刻的神色却让人难以辨别：“这就是我呆在这里的理由，这就是我想一直让你开心的理由，这就是我吻你的理由。所以假如你想继续跟我保持亲密关系是因为你——你——我不知道——”

“因为我想操你？”

“呃，对——不是说我不想，因为我必须告诉你，我想而且我有——呃——说不出口的那么久的时间都在想但是——”他的思维一下子就偏离了轨道，卷入灾难之中——现在他所有的关于马克的梦都涌进了脑海里。“——你刚刚居然直接这么说出来了！”

他爆发出了一阵紧张的笑声，把头埋进了马克的肩膀里，这绝不是他计划的告白走向。马克也大笑着，一边身体颤动着一边用手臂圈住了他。

“鉴于我已经说过的话，再这么说可能有点多余。”马克说道，而东赫完全不能赞同：他需要马克在他颤抖的膝盖最终停止正常运作之前言语回应些什么。“但是我也爱你，从你说要帮我实现梦想的时候就在爱你了。在某种意义上，你刚刚已经实现了其中一个了。”

“天啊李马克，你真是个傻瓜。”东赫说，他本来以为马克会掉头就跑的。 _我爱你。_ 这感觉太不真实了，他甚至没有敢想象过。“太酸了但是我爱你。再告诉我点什么吧。”

“嗯？”

他不知道要怎么措辞才不会错误地表达自己的意思，毕竟今天自己蠢话已经说得够多了：“我看惯了在强迫你面对自己的感觉的时候，你紧张地含含糊糊说话的样子。可你今天好冷静，吓到我了——不过不是坏事。”

“因为我对于你的事没有任何犹豫和怀疑，东赫。”马克脸红了，就好像才记起来他应该脸红一样。然后他的声音愈发温柔起来：“我好希望你没有让我等太久，所以你可以说说看。”

“想都别想，我今天已经让自己够尴尬了。”他试图移开目光，但马克轻轻捧住他的脸颊阻止了他。

“拜托，东赫。”

这并不公平——东赫怎能拒绝得了他呢？“好吧，大概率在你因为我的面包笑话大笑的时候我就对你有感觉了，但直到在你公寓里的那天我才意识到了，你戴眼镜的样子太可爱了我都快疯了，不过我觉得你这会儿也是同等程度的帅。我爱你可爱的样子、贴心的样子还有笨拙的样子，但是你自信又充满热情的时候也让我心动得要命，尤其是当你讲起热爱的东西的时候眼睛会亮闪闪的。”当东赫说到这里的时候才意识到，此刻他也在马克的眼睛里看到了星星，他们在一起的时候这些星星一直都在那里吗？“过去我厌恶你叫我名字的方式，冷漠又有距离感，但是现在你喊我时的音调和语气几乎是我最爱你的地方之一。满意了吗？”

“我觉得我能永远听你这么讲下去。”

“那就准备好到永远吧，李总监。”


	11. Chapter 11

“我喜欢你大笑时发出的声音，喜欢你紧张的时候会把头发往后捋，喜欢你饿了的时候的狗狗眼但你都不好意思跟我说——”

“行了，行了！我已经知道了，”马克笑着试图用修长的手指捂住自己泛红的脸颊，“请你停下。”

“是你说的听到永远的。”东赫一边提醒道一边把自己塞进了马克的办公桌和办公椅之间的狭小空间里，大腿紧紧地缠着他剪裁完美的西装面料，当他的视线顺着下移的时候偷笑了起来——他总是很容易能看出马克最渴望他身体的哪个部分。

才过去了几天，可他已经觉得像过去了一辈子那么久了。可以毫无顾忌、畅通无阻地亲吻马克的嘴唇显然让他的人生都变得更顺利了起来，但他最满意的还是他们又重新开始交流了，比任何时候都更无所不谈。

“所以你今天一大早就冲进来是——”

“因为我又记起来了几条。”东赫骄傲地说。他比平时早来了一小时，并丝毫不羞于承认这是为了和对方在一起呆更久——他最近甚至都没睡多少觉，他太爱现在所处于的这个现实以至于他的身体都不愿意让他从中抽离太久。“我永远都说不完我爱的关于你的小细节的。你释放的是一头猛兽，李马克。”

“那不公平——”

“你已经做得够多了，我保证。”东赫一边说一边弯腰亲他。这立刻让他闭嘴了，抗议融化成了喉咙深处发出的一声快乐的响声——他实在是太吵了，让在公共场合的亲热变得麻烦了起来，但这是不会阻止东赫的。

而当他的大腿不小心扫过马克下腹的时候，他才注意到了他裤裆顶起的帐篷。

“天啊。”东赫说不出别的话了。马克拒绝直视他的眼睛，默默移开了刚刚顺着他的腰滑下的手。

“我——我们最好停下——”他嘟哝道，虽然他的小兄弟显然并不这么想。

东赫撅起了嘴：“但是我们每次都停下来了。”

——他们最近除了秘密项目之外一直在为一项重要的对一家美国公司的收购做准备，还能抽出时间来卿卿我我本身就已经是一个奇迹了。

“你今天晚点可以来我家——”马克每次都这么说，但是东赫不想让他在每天结束累得要死的时候还要做耗费体力的活动。所以每天都让他带着怎么加热食物、要睡几小时的严格指示回家了。可今天早上马克看上去神清气爽休息充足。

他吻了吻他的脸，从鼻稍徜徉到脸颊上的痣：“马克，我作为一个助理的职责是什么？”

马克看上去几乎是被这个问题冒犯到了——他居然在他这样子的时候提起了工作。“咖啡？会议？我看上去现在是能思考的样子吗？”

 _叮，_ 错误答案。“是帮助你，我认为你现在也可以要求一些帮助。”

他跪了下来，拇指顺着马克大腿内侧揉了进去。马克向后靠进了椅子里，呼吸愈发粗重，双腿分了开来，向他打开了自己。太可爱了，东赫想，他如此简单地就兴奋了，在他安顿在他双腿之间时几乎没有做任何抵抗。

他们没有谈过这个话题，但很显然两人都有在这间办公室里发生些什么的幻想，这也是为什么东赫在大白天接吻时总会更加兴奋的原因。

“你在想什么？”他突然问道，直到现在他都很难相信马克和他一样迷恋对方，和他一样不顾一切，他总是想再听他亲口说一次，来确定这个事实。

马克翻了翻眼睛，忍不住抖了起来：“我的天啊——”

“我想知道嘛！”

他低下头看着东赫，朦胧的目光深处透露出了温暖和爱意，使他的心置身于火焰之上——现在这一切没有那么难以置信了。“在我见过的你的样子里现在是最漂亮的，就是现在这样。”

东赫对这个答案感到了满意。“还不是最漂亮的，你应该看看你鸡巴在我嘴里的样子。”

马克喷出一口鼻息，捂住了嘴，然后大笑了起来，身体颤抖着发出沉闷的笑声。“你真的是无与伦比。”

“实际上对此我有过很多思考，有时候你在说一些工作相关的乱七八糟的事情的时候，我就不能集中精力，因为我在想我到底能不能钻进这下边的空间，或者桌子的边有多尖，假如我被按在上面的话会不会疼。你知道吧，关于在办公室里挨操的一些实际技术问题。”

“你是在试图让我裤子都没脱就射出来吗？”

东赫抱起手臂枕在了马克的大腿上，只是提到了射精就让他清晰可闻地咽了咽口水。他的膝盖开始痛了，但他觉得这是一种好的锻炼，他应该开始习惯这些了。“只需要这样就够了吗？”

马克眼睛里的幽默感消失了，汗珠在额头上凝结，每呼出一口气呼吸都在变得更加困难。“是你的话，没错。”

他的嗓音低哑而深沉，让他回想起最初电话的声音以及济州他在yuta面前保护他的时候。东赫开始觉得自己很难再克制下去，他解开了马克的皮带搭扣。“我逗你逗够了。”

“no shit，”马克气恼地嘶声道，边解开了自己衬衫最上面的扣子，扯松了领带。

东赫笑了起来，觉得他可爱的同时又被他这种愤怒的激情点燃了更多欲望。“你以前从来没这样对我发火过，你也有自己的优先事项嘛。”

当他终于把马克的裤子拉下来褪到脚边时，笑容隐去了。他完全硬起来的阴茎耀武扬威地向他打了个招呼——李马克只因亲吻他就硬起来了，这对他来说仍是难以消化的事实。

他抬头看着马克半阖的眼帘，他正咬着下唇，胸口起伏，双腿在抽动了两下之后又分得更开了。他就是一件艺术品，并且是完全属于东赫的。

“拜托，东赫。”马克央求道。

东赫把手裹了上去，马克在他们皮肤相触的那一秒就发出了一声轻柔的、拖长的感叹声。他尝试了一些不同的抚弄的方式，掌心裹上了他开始渗出的液体，变得湿滑了起来。马克的臀部不由自主地碾向他的手心，他立刻意识到对方坚持不了太久，赶紧开始干正事。

“你好性感，还好棒。”东赫难以准确表达自己的感受，心脏在胸膛里怦怦跳动得厉害，他探出了舌头，开始舔舐他性器顶端。而马克快疯了。

“东赫——东赫——我——不能——”

“没问题，宝贝。”他答道，亲昵的称呼在他自己都没有注意到时就跑了出来——因为马克实在是太他妈可爱了，即使是在恳求他让他释放的时候。

他把整根都含进了嘴里，下意识的第一个想法就是被它撑满贯穿的感觉会有多好，但很遗憾他现在只能浅尝辄止。马克仍然在快感中战栗着，轻轻地抓住了他的头发。

东赫并不太需要他的帮助，因为马克幅度微小的耸动已经帮他找到了节奏，他吸紧了脸颊，始终抬着眼看着马克，而对方的呻吟声越来越不连贯。

“啊——东赫——我快——”

东赫粉红的、肿胀的嘴唇伴随着响亮的一声“啵”松了开来，马克就全都射在了他脸上。

“shit——”马克用英语咒骂道，双眼紧闭，呼吸逐渐放缓稳定。这是几周以来他见过的他最放松的表情。“fuck, you. _东赫。_ ”

“告诉过你我会看上去更漂亮。”东赫舔了舔嘴唇旁边的精液，歪歪扭扭地站起来重新去亲马克，马克摸着他的屁股扶住了他，东赫在他嘴里惊呼了一声——他之前从来没有这样过。

几分钟后，马克最终成功冷静到可以说出一个连贯的句子了。“我真的好爱你。”

“在给你口了一次之后？我没觉得像这会儿这么有力量过。”东赫取笑道。“我也爱你，笨蛋。”

马克拉住了他的手——刚刚握住他性器的那只，紧紧地攥了攥。“我什么时候回报你帮的这个忙？”

东赫根本没有想过那么远，看着马克因为他高潮就已经让他感到快乐和满足。他想让马克对他做的事情实在是太多了，根本不知从何说起。马克看着他呆住的表情忍不住笑了起来——他总算扳回了一局。

在他准备提出建议的时候，他们听到门外传来闷闷的人声。操，现在已经过了八点，职员们开始涌入办公室。马克匆匆忙忙地穿上了裤子，东赫悄悄拖着脚步远离直到一个正常而专业的距离，并用纸巾擦了擦脸上剩余的液体。

“我们回头再说。”东赫眨了眨眼睛，马克点点头。

“东赫？”

他转过身。

“爱你。”马克又重复道，就好像上一次不足以表达他胸膛中升腾着的感情似的。

“我也爱你。”

东赫的第一站是洗手间，他一边洗干净脸一边希望要是能看到自己脸上沾满马克的精液的样子就好了。膝盖仍旧在酸疼、嘴里还留着那股味道，但这就像荣誉的勋章一样。

想出门的时候，他听到了两个熟悉的声音，一个显然是yuta，而另一个他无法立刻确定。

yuta听上去很紧张——一种东赫以为他并不可能经历的情绪。“你不应该——”

“那我该怎么做，yuta？而你又是什么身份在告诉我不能来这儿？”然后是一阵漫长的停顿。“对不起，我不该那么说，对不起。但我压力太大了。”

他到底在哪里听过这个声音？东赫绞尽脑汁试图想出答案，又觉得藏在洗手间里不堂堂正正走出去的行为很蠢。假如yuta想在这么开放的走廊中间进行什么严肃的谈话，那完全是他的错。

“我明白，但这就是你不该来的原因。”yuta的语气软化了下去，而东赫开始怀疑自己可能压根就不认识另外一个人了。“一切都会没问题的。”

“现在我不敢那么肯定了。”

“你需要放松。廷祐会在这儿呆一个星期，今天晚点我们应该一起去喝点东西。”

另一个人的语气在提及廷祐的时候变得温柔了起来：“你和廷祐，哈？我没想到你会对你们的关系这么坦诚。”

“假如能让你感觉好受点的话……”交谈的声音开始变远。

“在玹会很高兴的，你不知道他等了多久——”

东赫终于找到了答案，在大脑能思考之前他就打开了门，然后心脏几乎停滞了。

道英已经走远了，但他回头看向了他。他和马克长得没有丝毫相像的地方，但和他一样以一种完美无瑕而难以靠近的方式英俊着。郑在玹是温暖而平易近人的，而道英却让他的内心充满了恐惧。尤其是他对yuta开着玩笑的笑容在看到他的那一瞬间就消失了，目光锋利而冰冷。有可能他就是用这样的目光看着所有人的，但东赫心底的某种东西告诉他这就是针对他且只针对他的。

他感到自己的身体冻结成了冰。

中午的时候yuta在电梯上堵到了他，而东赫这次甚至都没有试图隐藏自己的哀叹声。他几个小时以来都低头坐在自己办公桌前，尽可能地让自己看起来非常忙碌的样子。但是总有人得去帮马克买他的午餐——而yuta显然清楚地知道这一点。

他和平时一样礼貌而专业：“你还没有跟马克说这件事。”

“你希望我说什么？”东赫问道，他还在因为先前的偶遇瑟瑟发抖。“我算是个什么东西可以跟他聊他的私人家庭生活？”

东赫想知道马克是否跟这个男人一起长大或者这个男人是否过去并不是这样的。他们小时候的照片还深深烙印在东赫的记忆里，仿佛他昨天才刚刚看到一样。但无论如何，这对这些问题都哈舞帮助，甚至还给他增加了一大堆疑惑。

但他还没有准备好去问。

“这整个公司里他唯一一个该死地愿意听从的人。”然后他上下打量了一下东赫，“先不谈一些别的东西的话。”

够了，东赫受够了在这场他甚至不了解的恩怨里被摆布、被当作棋子利用了：“假如有人他妈的愿意跟我解释一下到底在发生什么的话我可能就会知道该说什么了？”

“噢，”yuta眨了眨眼，“他还没有跟你说过？”

东赫重重地吐出一口气，有些挫败。“我们在忙着‘别的东西’。”

yuta的脸变成了不适的绿色，他捂住了嘴，看上去要吐了。“恶，我到底为什么雇了你？”

“我不知道。”东赫诚实地回答道。他早就放弃了搞清楚自己最后到底是怎么留在在这儿工作的了，并开始把这一切归结于命运或者是灵魂伴侣的联结之类的玄学了。因为除此之外没有什么能有说服力地解释他和李马克的人生怎么会有交集。他觉得马克也会强烈赞同这一点。“可能跟你在那么多人里面选了金廷祐是同样的原因吧。”

“假如不是为了马克——”

“我现在就已经在收拾东西被赶出公司大门了，行行，blah blah blah。现在我可以回去工作了吗？泰一刚刚又弄坏了复印机。”而且他想马克了，他需要马上看见马克，从他上一次注视着马克的脸已经过去一小时了。

“混账。”

“中本先生。”

说实话，东赫仍然在学着怎样当马克的男朋友。

“过会儿我要跟我的男朋友出去约会。”东赫在下午三点慢悠悠走到了沙发旁——他刚刚醒来，而这已经接近他最爱的电视剧重播的时间了。

他的室友们齐齐发出了哀嚎声。扬扬翻了个白眼：“我们已经知道了。”

“知道什么？”

“‘我的男朋友把他的书借给我了，’ ‘我把毛衣忘在我男朋友家了，’ ‘我觉得我男朋友的哥哥在计划谋杀我，’”渽民用听上去完全不像东赫的高音调的嗓音模仿道，感谢他的提醒。“你可以直接说马克。”

“我能明白扬扬为什么会嫉妒我，但是你又怎么了？”东赫说着，试图隐藏自己的尴尬——这么说就是感觉很好。“仁俊就会为我感到高兴。仁俊人呢？”

jeno、渽民和扬扬交换了疑惑的眼神。“你这么一说，我两天没看见他了。”扬扬说道。

“哈，我也没有。”jeno耸了耸肩。

“你们弄丢了仁俊？”

“你也没注意到他走了！”渽民尖锐地指了出来。

他们面面相觑了一分钟，空气中弥漫着浓重的罪恶感，直到东赫想出了一条合理的解释：“他可能又在图书馆睡着了。”

jeno猛地双手合十：“没错！”

渽民点了点头：“完全能说通。”

“所以金道英想谋杀你是怎么一回事？”扬扬好奇道——他已然忘掉了他失踪的室友。

“我终于看见我男朋友的哥哥了，但他看上去不太乐意见到我。”他只告诉过渽民，然后就意识到自己复述事情经过的时候听上去有多疯狂，于是决定藏在心里。

扬扬瞪大了眼睛：“哦操，他说什么了。”

“什么意思？”

“你们都说了什么？”jeno不耐烦地怂恿道。

“我们……看了对方一眼。”这就是他为什么不想告诉他们的原因！“然后他就走了。注意，没有笑容。”

“真棒，李东赫。现在你都会读心术了。”扬扬讽刺地开始鼓掌，看上去又失望又提不起兴趣。

“真希望他在滔滔不绝没完没了地讲马克喜欢看什么漫画的时候也能读读我的想法，明白我一丁点都不感兴趣。”渽民在口中喃喃自语道。

“没文化的东西。”东赫朝他扔了一个抱枕。

三小时后他跟马克在蚕室站见面了。

“你的眼镜，”是东赫说的第一句话，马克害羞地笑了起来，把眼镜扶上了鼻梁。

“你说你喜欢它们，所以……”

他拉住了东赫的手，十指交缠又松开，不亦乐乎。东赫曾经被他射在脸上过，却仍然觉得这要让人兴奋得多。今天是周六晚上，尽管地铁站拥挤而嘈杂，他几乎都听不见自己说话的声音，东赫仍然觉得他们好像在自己的世界里。

“所以我们今天要干嘛？”他问道。

马克放开了他的手，只是他暴露了无论什么时候跟他说话都一定要贴着他的手臂脸靠得更近的可爱的习惯。气氛有一点点尴尬，但只是因为两人都还没有习惯作为男朋友存在于彼此身边。

“你有考虑过下周的宴会要穿什么吗？”

哦没错，那个宴会，lucas。他突然知道了仁俊肯定是消失去哪里了。

“完全没有。”

“我也觉得你没想，我还觉得我们一起去挑衣服会很有意思。”

“哇，李总监。这是你试图把我衣服脱掉的办法吗？”

他本以为马克会脸红，但他只是摇了摇头。“那个部分在更后面一点。”他说道，声音低沉。

东赫双手抱胸：“李总监！”

马克为了避免被员工认出来，故意挑了一家竞争对手集团旗下的百货公司。这和在办公室的时候不一样，他光明正大地挽着东赫到处逛着。

“你有什么想好的要给我穿的吗？”当马克上了一阶自动扶梯然后转过身来以便跟他面对面的时候，东赫问道。

“等等，你真的要给我自由支配权吗？”

“为什么你说得好像你有什么危险的想法一样？”东赫问道，无视了前面一步远的中年妇女偷瞄过来的目光，而马克的脸变成了熟悉的粉红色。“啊哈，所以你真的有！”

“在你做出那个愚蠢的评论之前我都没有！“

“你真的很容易激怒诶，小可爱。”东赫踮起脚迅速地在马克的嘴唇上啄了一下，然后欣赏着他的男朋友的脸变成了明亮的红色。

他们最后带着一大堆马克选出来的衣服来到了商店后面一个宽敞的私人更衣室，一个极其爱管闲事的营业员全程在他们身边徘徊着并提出要帮东赫换上衣服，但被马克简略地赶走了。

yuta的那句 _“你不应该来”_ 还有他不断增加的警告在他的脑海里愈发沉重，就连微不足道如一个过分热情的营业员都能引发东赫的妄想症。自从他遇到了道英以后，他就感觉他像再也没有离开一样，始终潜伏在阴影里，一有机会就会冲出来破坏掉一切。

但无论怎样，眼下他有一个更大的问题要应对。

“假如你想的话我可以转过去。”当东赫的拳头在自己的衬衫上徘徊了整整一分钟时，马克窘迫地率先提了出来。

“首先，这个房间里的每面墙都是镜子。”东赫说道——马克专门挑了这个地方绝非偶然。“其次， _‘一起去挑衣服’_ ，你信吗，李马克。”

“你没必要说得这么破，”马克小声地抵抗道，垂头丧气像被抓了个正着一样。

东赫窃笑起来，然后终于脱掉了自己的衬衫，马克清晰地咽了咽口水。然后是他的牛仔裤，脱的时候他始终跟马克对视着，观测着他的反应，但马克坐在沙发上，像是冰冻住了一样。

“我应该先试哪件？”他问道。

马克猛地从眩晕中收回神。“啊？不——不，让我——”

他从座位上跳起来，近乎机械地扫过每一件他挑出来的礼服衬衫，每件只花了一秒审视直到挑出他喜欢的。东赫没有抗议，毕竟他也看不出区别。

“手臂抬起来，”他耳语道，东赫顺从了。马克没有抬头，全神贯注于把衬衫贴合到他蜜棕色的皮肤上。

“你总是会那样。”马克一边帮他系扣子一边说道，享受着扣每一颗的甜蜜时光。

“哪样？”东赫屏住了呼吸。他现在就已经要行动了吗？

“每次你逗我的时候，”他解释道，目光依然垂着，“你从来不只喊马克，总是说 _李总监，_ 或者 _李马克。_ ”

东赫扶住了马克的下巴，强迫他跟自己的对视。“好的，马克。”

马克先吻了上来，一开始很缓慢，逐渐变得饥渴起来。他们踉跄着摔回了沙发里，东赫跨坐在他的大腿上，他修长的手指滑进东赫扣了一半的衬衫里，又移动到腰上。

一声响亮又急促的敲门声打断了他们，东赫的心一下子沉到了肚子里面。道英冷酷的眼神在他的脑海里几乎具像化了，他又被那种恐惧感所填满。

他嘴唇颤抖着说出了接下来的话。“马克，或许我们不应该去。”


	12. Chapter 12

“怎么了——东赫，看着我，怎么了吗？”在礼貌地让那个职员滚开之后马克问道。他把手贴在东赫的脸颊上，东赫把头埋进了他的肩膀。

“我只是对这一切都有很糟糕的预感，”他说道，还是无法告诉马克yuta对他持续不断的警告，因为他知道那样他的男朋友一定会对yuta大发脾气。并不是因为他开始喜欢yuta了这类恶心的理由，而是他有时候能看到他身上小小的火花。他知道在粗暴的外表下，yuta是真心在乎着马克的。

“糟糕的预感？”

东赫不舒服地换了个姿势。“嗯，比如，你不觉得让lucas安排一个正式的会面可能会更好吗？”

马克考虑了一会儿，然后把他的手包进了自己手里。他们现在已经对这样的感觉很熟悉了，就如同家一样。东赫深吸了一口气，肚子里拧着的结被解了开来。

“只要你跟我在一起，我们会没事的。”马克用一种镇定的语调说道。他的目光坚定，每个字都说得缓慢而清晰。虽然有时很容易忘掉，但东赫同样依赖着马克，需要他的笑声，需要安慰，需要稳定感，还有目标。

东赫吻了吻他，他微笑起来，又把他们的手指穿插在了一起。

“我相信你，”东赫轻声道，他们都知道他指的不仅仅是那场宴会。 _我全身心地相信着你。_

但纵使这个晚上他的心充满了平和，可在和马克分开后担忧又很快死灰复燃了。

每个早晨当他走进公司看到道英微笑着的脸时，他的好奇心不再熊熊燃烧，取而代之的占领他内心的恐惧。他尽可能地避免直视他的眼睛，就好像道英能从屏幕里盯着他似的。

他不再想知道真相了，他不在乎这些年到底发生过什么，只希望它们可以全部消失。但这是一个不可能实现的愿望，他明白——毕竟他每天都要去猛兽的老巢里上班。

他曾试图鼓起勇气告诉马克yuta对他持续不断的追捕和他的最后通牒，但马克在他身边的时候总是那么的快乐，丝毫不受那些总是压在他身上的工作和家庭的压力的侵扰，所以东赫不能容忍自己也成为压力的一部分。

所以他只好保持微笑，假装什么事都没有发生。

下一个周六的早晨，东赫在马克的床上醒了过来。

一切都发生得很快，且主要是机缘巧合。马克又邀请他来自己家里，这次他十分坚持，因为聚会就在这个周末而他们是要一起去的。东赫能看到他眼睛下面的黑眼圈但是却没法继续拒绝了——当他困的不行却双手拽住他的时候。

半小时后，他们在他的房间里纠缠着，衣衫半褪，衣服凌乱地散落在地上。马克把东赫推到了他的床上，爬到了他上方，然后睡着了。东赫抱怨起来，半是松了口气，半是欲求不满。

马克像只小猫一样沉睡着，手臂蜷在一块儿，缓慢而稳定的呼吸声有时候会被小小的叹息和哼哼声打断，这让东赫眼皮逐渐沉重，直至陷入睡眠之中。

当他再次睁开眼的时候，马克已经醒了，正盯着他看。

“早上好，”他捂住一个哈欠，在马克嘴唇上啄吻了一下。

“你睡觉的时候真的很可爱，我跟你说过吗？”马克回复道，手在床头柜上摸索着眼镜，然后戴到鼻梁上。“上次在你家过夜的时候我就这么想了，但是我记不得有没有告诉你了。”

东赫摇了摇头。“你没说。”

“那，你睡的时候真的很可爱。”他坚决地说道。

“那我或许应该天天在这儿睡，”他坏笑起来，“你就能看我睡着的脸了。”

“对，别的什么也不干。”马克哼了一声。

东赫的肚子在叫，但是他又在床上呆了一个小时，吻遍了马克脸的每一个角落，把他们的身体缠在一块儿，有一两次还又在他的怀里睡着了。马克感觉到了一种家的感觉。

到了十二点两个人才完全清醒过来，东赫抓紧时间做了一顿晚了的早餐，包括了所有马克的最爱。

现在太阳已经挂在天空正中了，给这座公寓镀上了一层美丽的光晕，东赫突然意识到他从来没有在白天来过这儿。马克正坐在餐桌旁，捧着脸看着他。“你还记得那次我们去买菜，假装我们已经结婚了吗？”

东赫开始考虑爬进烤箱里然后再也不出来了，他怎么会在完全没意识到自己对马克的感情之前那么厚颜无耻又让人尴尬呢？“我比较希望自己不记得。”

但回想那一天仍然是一件让人幸福的事。当他们还假装是朋友的时候气氛是那么的轻松，东赫的说话不经思考也不害怕后果让一切都有趣了很多。也许他说的永远并不是开玩笑，也许他想把假装的部分扔到窗外去。

“现在就有点像那种感觉。”

马克是对的，那些早安吻，起床后交换了上百遍的“我爱你”，东赫围在运动衫外面的从马克的衣橱里翻出来的围裙。

还有他现在几乎像了解自己的厨房一样了解马克的了。

“马克——”

“我很高兴你在这里，”他说道。“我知道这不是一件容易的事，但我很高兴你在这里。”

假如说自己现在仍旧不害怕，那他就是在撒谎，但他无论有过什么样的焦虑，此刻都被马克的话所安抚了。

东赫低下头试图掩盖自己脸上泛起的红晕。“你的蛋快好了。”

过后马克帮东赫准备出席的着装，他帮东赫打好领结，把他转过去，双手搭在他的肩上以便两人一起从全身镜里欣赏这身定制的礼服。

镜子里的人看上去不太像自己，有史以来头一次，东赫觉得自己看上去像是属于neo集团的员工，就像马克终于把他变成了自己的所有物一样。

“你看上去很可爱。”马克在他耳边轻语道。

“我还是衣服？”东赫忍不住问。

“你你你，你的傻脸和这张怎么都不肯停的嘴。”他的手滑了下去然后环住了东赫的腰，头靠在了他的背上。“好高兴你在这儿啊。”

今晚对于马克来说是向前巨大的一步，他从未离实现自己的梦想这么接近过。可今天他做的一切就是在安慰东赫——事情本来应该是反过来，本来该是他一直在支持马克的。

“你紧张吗？”他问道，因为现在才想起来这么做而在内心踢了自己一脚。

“东赫，假如你真的不想去——”

“不是那个意思，”东赫摇了摇头。“这可能是你人生中最重要的夜晚之一，你现在感觉怎么样？”

马克在镜子里迎上了他的目光，东赫担忧的表情让他皱起了眉。“我开心到已经感觉不到害怕了，你不用担心我。”

“你确定吗？因——因为无论如何，我希望你知道你是我认识的最聪明的人，你一定会做得很棒的。你会征服这一切的，马克。”东赫还是把自己所想的说了出来，无论马克需不需要他都希望他知道。

马克大笑了起来。“我知道我会的。”

威神慈善晚宴是人人都在讨论的每年最盛大的宴会，集团CEO黄先生每年会在不同的国家会邀请一百位最亲近的伙伴，且不允许媒体进入。当站在这座位处首尔心脏的酒店的顶楼上时，马克才意识到这是他的幸运。

这些“伙伴”只包括这个星球上最富有、最有影响力的人。而lucas居然称之为“派对”，就好像只是一场家庭聚会一样，东赫对此觉得有些好笑。

“我好紧张啊，”东赫在去顶楼的电梯上悄悄对马克说道。焦虑在他的肚子里拧成了结，怎么也赶不走。假如郑允浩把他们赶走了怎么办？假如他们分开了然后一整晚都找不到马克了怎么办？假如这些全部是一个陷阱呢？

马克把手搭到他的肩上，捏了捏。那些死结立刻化成了蝴蝶。他没有说任何安慰的话语，只是用一个吻帮他把气从肺里呼了出来。

电梯“叮”地响了，他微笑着抽身。“你和我在一起呢。”

东赫点点头，尽可能地表现出没事的样子——虽然他并非如此。

“而且，我今晚还需要动用所有的意志力来让我的手远离你。”他长长的手指在东赫的臀部徘徊了片刻然后按了下去，虽然几秒后就离开了。

东赫甚至没来得及消化马克刚刚干了什么，就看到宴会的主人正在入口等着他们。

“思成，hendery，肖俊，”lucas用手里的香槟杯指着他的每个朋友介绍道：“我的哥哥，一位真的王子，梦想发射唱片的继承人。”思成点了点头，向仁俊悄悄说了些什么，而hendery正——

等等。

“什么鬼？你到底去哪儿了？”东赫大叫起来，打断了lucas的介绍。他最好的朋友完美融入了lucas的小圈子，他甚至没能分辨出他来。他今晚看上去太不一样了，他的脸不再藏在蓬乱的栗色头发后面，他的西装比占了他衣柜百分之九十的纯色套头衫和牛仔裤更适合他。并且，他此刻站在lucas身后，从他的肩膀上探出头来——傻大个lucas。

仁俊面无表情地走到东赫面前，抱起双臂：“你花了多久才注意到我不见了的？”

东赫犹豫了一秒——致命地暴露了真相。“你消失的那一秒！”

“多久，东赫？”

“大概三天……”

仁俊翻了个白眼，拽了拽lucas的袖子让他弯下点腰，在他耳边大骂了起来。东赫辨认出了足够多的单词以获悉他正在计划自己缓慢而痛苦的死亡。

“没事的！我有时候也会把他弄丢了，”但让他的……男朋友（？）沮丧的是，lucas竟然赞同了东赫的话：“他太小了。”

思成鼻子喷气得过于用力导致嘴边的玻璃杯里的酒溅到了鼻子上。仁俊轻轻推了他一把：“这不好笑！”

“还是有点好笑的，”hendery耸了耸肩——他对于仁俊的痛苦的漠不关心立刻赢得了东赫的好感。

“哈，仁俊以为能逃脱我们，结果只是被另外一群呆子欺负而已。”他对着马克高声假装耳语道。“等着看扬扬听说了以后会是什么反应吧。”

“扬扬是谁？”肖俊问道。

“你有可能遇到的最糟糕的人。”“什么人也不是”东赫和仁俊同时说道。

“我每次听到有关这个扬扬的事情我都更加不想认识他了。”lucas说。

“你们好刻薄啊，他都不在场不能给自己说话。”马克试图干涉道。“那他们也可以一样说仁俊的坏话，你知道他们以为你一直在图书馆睡觉吗？”

“而他实际上在爬香港最高的摩天大楼的时候。”东赫补充道。

思成揉了揉自己的鼻子：“恶心，那是我的弟弟。”

“我要杀了你。”仁俊说，这次用的是韩语。

“你都没去确认一下他在不在图书馆吗？”hendery好奇道：“是你进不去之类的吗？我从来没去过图书馆。”

 _我的老天啊，_ 东赫在内心惊呼。 _他就是一个银行账户里有很多钱版本的扬扬。_

“我们能看出来。”思成礼貌地通知道。

lucas感觉到了他的朋友们之间的战争一触即发，赶忙拍了拍马克的背：“对了，他在这儿。”

马克和东赫对视了一眼，东赫给了他一个肯定的微笑，说：“那我们不要让他久等了。”

郑允浩是一个年纪四十后半的个子很高、有着经典式英俊面庞的男人。东赫认为他和在玹是同一种类型的迷人——在有着完美的雕刻般的面容的同时散发着温暖的光辉。当他们三个走近他时他正和几位岁数更大的女士们大笑着。

“lucas！”他给了他一个拥抱，“你最近怎么样？我希望你的侄女喜欢我寄过去的书。”

“她非常喜欢那些书，郑先生，我太谢谢你了。”lucas说道，他把马克推上了前。“我想向你介绍一位我的朋友，neo集团的李东赫和李马克。马克是金道英的弟弟。”

neo集团这个名字立刻抹去了允浩脸上的笑容。“很高兴见到你。”他礼貌地点点头。

所以马克联系他们的尝试是故意被忽略了的——东赫感觉到了灰心，但马克的自信却是不可动摇的。

“我非常喜欢你们的书，郑先生，很多年了。”他握住允浩的手摇了摇，太过用力甚至出现了残影。“很荣幸终于见到您了。”

“我有听说过你，这里那里能听到一些关于你的讨论。假如我没弄错的话，你好像对sun&moon有很大的兴趣。”

“是的！你想象不到我有多——”

允浩打断了他的话：“但是，原谅我的过度直白，我没有任何意愿把我的出版社卖给一个毫无灵魂的大企业。”

到此为止了，他们已经尝试过但完全失败了——东赫的心碎了，他们所有的努力，马克所有的努力都付之一炬了。他想开口说些什么，但马克似乎完全没有被允浩厌恶的口吻所影响，在他前面先开口了。

“假如您可以先给我一个机会稍微讨论一下的话，郑先生——”

“我是二十年前开始加入sun&moon的，在它被创立后不久。我白手建立了它的品牌形象，这是我的毕生心血。我们现在可能资金紧张，但是我是不会简单粗暴地把它卖给出价最高的人的。假如我们最后不得不倒闭，那至少也是一个有尊严的结束。”

马克认真地听着他的话。“当然，你改变了独立出版业的图景，像沈昌珉、金泰妍那样的传奇名字最开始也是跟你一道的。”

郑允浩惊讶地闭上了嘴，东赫得意地偷笑起来。“你做了不少功课。”

“要是条件允许的话马克可以写一本关于你的公司的书。”东赫在旁边说道，因为他的话马克今晚头一次看上去有些尴尬。

“我爱书，先生，跟你一样。我不会把你创造的传奇看成理所当然的。”

“这调唱得够高的，孩子。”

“我想要的只是一个机会。”马克重申了自己的立场。

允浩在一阵长长的、紧张的沉默里盯着马克，像是要在他的脑子上开个洞来检查里面都是什么。但马克不可能更诚实了，他的真挚在说的每个字间闪烁着光芒。假如任何人愿意多花一秒钟了解他，就会明白在他身上，所见即所得。而东赫现在疯狂地希望允浩会这么做。

“我们已经规划挽救sun&moon好几个月了，只有马克和我。”他说道：“这是一个纯粹出于爱的项目。”

“我鄙视着neo集团和它代表着的一切，”允浩最终说道，从口袋里拿出了一张卡片。“但是你，我很喜欢你。这是我的号码，什么时候想喝咖啡了就给我打电话。”

马克睁大了双眼，第一个本能反应就是看向了东赫——他正惊呼着两只手扣在了一起。“太感谢了，郑先生！”

“只是关于书的谈心，”允浩一边把卡片挥舞到他拿不到的地方，一边强调道。“暂时来说。”

“既然你已经在这儿了，我们可以讨论新出的书吗？占领月球真是一本——”

东赫看着马克眼里的星星点燃，不禁温柔地笑了起来。他知道他的男朋友会很快说服这个固执的中年男人的：任何一个跟马克相处了五分钟还没有疯狂爱上他的人对他来说都是不可理喻的。

——可能他有点太偏心了。

“你做得很棒。”他在留他一个人沉迷对书籍的讨论时小声对马克说道。

东赫试图再次找到仁俊，逼问出他隐瞒着的令人好奇的所有lucas相关的细节。但这并不是一件容易的事：灯光十分昏暗，而他的好朋友又比绝大多数出席者都要矮半头。也许他一开始就不应该和马克分开——在宴会场地里转了十五分钟的圈还没有看到一张熟悉的脸，东赫不由想到。

然后他就看到了他们，血液瞬间冰凉。

郑在玹正在笑着，不是东赫曾经听到过的笑声，比起之前礼貌而克制的笑法显得更害羞而自然——这也难怪，他在他的未婚夫身边的时候显然更像他自己。

马克，马克。他必须要告诉马克，立刻。

他颤抖着后退了两步，撞到了身后的一位老先生。他忙鞠了躬，一大串道歉的话含糊地从嘴里冒了出来，那人生气地离开了。而当他回头时，在玹和道英都在看着他——他引起了他们全部的注意。

道英的眼神还是那样的致命，一开始有些困惑，然后认出了他，微微睁大。在玹给了他一个淡淡的微笑。

东赫觉得自己快要吐出来了。

他推挤着穿过这场宴会的出席者们，心脏以每分钟一万下的速率跳动着试图再次找到马克。他是对的，他的焦虑感是对的，那种像第一次见到道英时感受到的可怕的感受该死的准确。

最终他看到马克正一个人站着，双眼紧张地扫描着人群直到落在了他的身上，然后咧嘴露出了一个他所见过的最柔软的笑容。东赫也笑了起来，有那么几秒钟一切都平安无虞。

“马克！”

是道英的声音，那个每天早上都欢迎来到公司的声音。他能发誓他听到马克的心脏停跳了。

“你在这儿。”马克看了看他四周。他不能在这样一个地方制造出话题，在场的每一个人都不能更熟知道英是谁。他的哥哥显然选择了一个绝佳的堵他的地方。

道英并不生气，东赫害怕和以为的那种暴怒并没有发生。他的肩膀很松弛，表情平稳，没有任何苦恼的迹象。但不知为何这只让东赫更害怕了。

“能再次见到你真的让我松了一口气，我知道你一直——”他的词句之间好像有什么紧紧绷着，在玹迅速辨别了出来并坚定地用手臂环住了他未婚夫的腰，道英无意识地靠了进去。“忙于工作。”

马克看上去不太能控制住自己了，东赫希望自己能抓住他的手把他带离这个地方，但他大脑中理性的部分（已经快无法正常运作了）提醒他把他们的关系暴露给道英可能并不是个好主意。

“你计划了这一切吗？”他问道，声音压得很低，只有他们四个人能听见。“像在济州那样？”

道英笑了出来，就好像马克刚刚讲了一个很有趣的笑话一样——他正在为了任何可能在看着他们的人保持着仪态，寒战沿着东赫的脊椎跑了下去。“我在济州什么也没干，那些都是廷祐做的。请相信我。”

“我真的不知道你会在那儿，敏亨。”在玹为他辩解道，这个名字轻巧地从他舌尖滑了出来，就好像他已经说过了数百万次一样。他在他们的生活中存在多久了？道英轻微地捅了他一下。“马克。”

“你还没有向我介绍你的朋友。”道英立刻改变了话题，把他的注意力转移到了东赫身上，东赫立马开始好奇从五十层楼顶一跃而下会有多痛苦——肯定不及现在。

“我是李东赫，他的个人助理。迄今为止你肯定已经很熟悉我的名字了。”东赫试图开玩笑，这是他在压力之下唯一会做的事。三个人都盯着他，他赶紧解释道：“你知道，我跟你的属下互发过很多邮件。”

“是了。”道英并没有用他程式化但无比自然的笑声来顺应他，东赫无法确定这是一件好事还是坏事。“马克，我想跟你私下谈谈。”

“东赫就呆在这儿，”马克说。“你还没有回答我的问题。”

道英的外表出现了一条裂缝，代表着公司的微笑变成了皱眉的表情。他看向东赫，东赫几乎跳了起来并立刻移开了视线。“在玹的父亲被邀请了，然后他偶然发现了邀请名单。我有在上面看到你的名字但是并没有多想。这并不是你想的那种什么巨大的阴谋。为什么你总是要把我的行为曲解成某种邪恶的东西？”他在最后一个音节时声调支离破碎。

“你专门挑了一个公共场合来堵我，确保我不会把场面弄得太难看。卑鄙。”

道英的目光又重新转向了东赫，显然对于一个“外人”参加他们的谈话感到不太高兴。

“你哥哥已经试过所有办法了。”在玹说：“他已经尽最大努力——”

马克怒视着他：“可我已经不能更明确地表示过我不想跟你们有任何关系。”

道英闭上眼，深吸了一口气。他惯有的那种冷静的氛围已经完全坍塌，可奇怪的是他跟马克说话的语气里依然不带任何恶意。他看向在玹，目光因怀疑轻微地动摇着，然后又转向马克。

“我只是想谈谈。”他解释道，语气变得绝望起来。“你最近怎么样？”

马克犹豫了，踌躇着咬住了下嘴唇。“还行。”

道英微笑了起来：“yuta说你最近好多了，我觉得这很好。我——在玹和我给你寄了一样东西，你收到了吗？”

马克叹了口气：“我不想去，道英。你知道我不会去的，为什么你还在浪费时间呢？”

这既是一个怀疑，也是一个对答案绝望的恳求。东赫也想听到一个解释，他仍然一头雾 水：道英到底是怎么搞砸了这一切的，马克，他贴心又善良的马克，竟然会这样反感他。

“我想改变，我想我们之间能改变，”道英已经在央求了，他敞开了自己，让巨大的痛苦渗透了出来。“我会做你想要的任何事的。”

“任何事？”马克问，语气软化了一些。东赫感到了惊讶，只消这些道英就能解决他们的冲突吗？

“对！你只要开口就行。”道英又在看着东赫了，几乎像是知道了他们的关系似的。在玹也微笑了起来。

“我有一个要求。”马克提高了音量，周围有些人开始转过头看他们。他拉起了东赫的手。“离我远点。”


	13. Chapter 13

马克把公寓的大门摔上，把东赫吓得魂飞天外。

他冲出了那场宴会，拽着东赫推开了那些困惑的来宾，只给lucas和他的朋友们留了一个低哑的“再见”。东赫极度希望他停下，想让他听听道英一定要说的到底是什么，但他什么也不能说，因为马克本能地去拉他的手的举动已经昭示着太多东西了。

他感到了害怕，但更多的，他感到了困惑。

道英并不像是他预想中的怪物，却更像一只受伤的动物：目光绝望，语调里尽是哀求。他刚刚是真的在乞求马克跟他谈谈。

而东赫自私地希望马克能这么做。

他的男朋友此刻正躬着身撑在厨房的流理台前，缓缓地深呼吸着，试图让自己冷静下来。东赫无助地站在原地，留给他需要的独处空间。整个回家途中他都一句话没有说，手紧紧攥着方向盘。

最终，马克抬起头看向了他，表情疲惫。“对不起，让你看到这样的我。我只是，我不知道他会来——”

东赫叹了口气，放下心来：他终于又开始跟自己说话了。“你为什么要跟我道歉？你还好吗？”

“我不想把你拉进来的，不想你也参与进这些——那些糟心事里。”他吐出了最后一个词。“你是我的，也只是我的。”

“马克，我是你的，”东赫确认了他的话，心脏抑制不住地狂跳了几下，他捧住马克温热的脸颊：“既然你拥有我，你得再表现得糟糕很多很多才有可能把我吓跑。”

马克露出了一个微弱的笑容——他总是这么容易就会向东赫屈服。“你确定吗？”

“百分之百确定。”在他的嘴唇被占据时他低语道。“你还好吗？”

马克通常的回答是 _是的，因为有你在。_ “我会好的。”

这让人感到了刺痛——他埋藏着许多东赫不能魔法般地用一个吻或者一个蹩脚的笑话就消弭的痛苦。过去东赫从没想过，这才是他隐藏着事实的原因：并不是不够信任他，而是太爱他了，以至不想把那些伤害自己最深的事情暴露给他。

“这是我唯一在乎的事情。”

“我知道。”马克又在吻他，节奏渐渐变得狂乱了起来，把东赫抵在了流理台上。“我爱你。”

东赫一只手埋进他的头发里，心里的担忧被冲洗殆尽，取而代之的是某种不同的东西。“嗯……你在电梯里跟我说了什么来着？”

“我说什么了？”马克小声问道。

“别装傻！你现在不能装什么也没发生了，李总监。”

“因为很羞耻，而且你已经知道了！为什么一定要让我再说一遍？”

“因为你尴尬的时候很可爱，”东赫答道，“而且这是报复，谁让你撩拨我、让我一直在渴望回家以后被你干的。”

他几乎能听到马克脑子里面弦断掉的声音，但更重要的是，他能感受到它抵着他的腿。“操，东赫——”

“你给我穿好衣服，带我去奢华的宴会，在上百人面前撩拨我，”东赫列出脑海中的线索，一边领他去卧室。“你把这个完美的夜晚都计划好了。”

尽管马克的理智早抛到九霄云外，他依然试图辩解。可爱。“才不是，谁能计划到你这么漂亮，我大脑到嘴巴的过滤器无法正常工作了。”

“是生殖器到大脑吧？”

“烦死了。”马克说，东赫没能忍住鼻孔喷气：马克在饥渴的状态下会这么容易被惹恼的话，他会忍不住老去欺负他的。

他在马克的床沿上坐了下来，把领结扔到了地上。假如马克就准备站在那儿只知道叫他名字，那他就都自己来好了。

“停，”马克简略地阻止道，东赫的手指在衬衫顶端的纽扣旁停住了。“我来。”

“我都是你的。”东赫喘不过气地挤出一句——马克的舌头又在他口腔里搅动了。他哼哼着任由马克扯开他的纽扣，一把拉下了衬衫和外套，露出他光裸的肩膀。

马克或许爱抱怨，也缺乏耐心，但他这会儿既小心翼翼、又充满激情地爱抚着东赫，让他胸中溢满了暖意：他明明迫不及待想把人赶紧扒光，却在克制着自己，慢慢地吸收消化着他们共度的每分每秒。

他是这么的爱东赫。

“我爱你。”东赫在马克把他的裤子拉下膝盖时说道。马克跪到了地上，抬起头看着他。

“在我准备给你口交的时候？”他问道。他不在开玩笑，语气里还藏着一丝气恼。

“你准备这么干吗？我没注意。”东赫随口答道，装作并没有被马克嘴里呼出来的热气逼得有点发疯。

马克一下就把整根含了进去，东赫在床上躬起了背，发出一声哽咽的、惊讶的呻吟。他抓住了他的大腿来保持平衡，指甲陷进肉里。

他抬起圆圆的双眼看着东赫，东赫的胸膛正剧烈起伏着，试图克制自己双腿的颤抖，那包裹着他性器的湿润的、温暖的口腔让他难耐地扭动着，乞求马克动一动。

“拜托。”

而当他开始动作起来的时候，技巧好得不可思议：嘴唇紧紧围着茎身，舌头慢慢拖动着把他全部纳入口中。

东赫眼角开始有星星点点开始汇聚起来。“停——停下，我快到了。”

马克立刻服从了他的命令，把他无情地留在了爆炸的边缘无人照料。他哀鸣着花了下一分钟试图把头直起来。

“我靠。”东赫嘶声道，把马克拽倒在自己身体上方。“这种本事一直以来藏在哪儿？”

马克避开了他的视线，脸颊染上了淡淡的粉色：“有段时间了，但是你可以理解为我大学的时候就是一路到处睡过去的。”

有些东西在东赫的胸膛里鼓胀起来，想象着马克和除他以外的别人在一起的场景，一种可怖的嫉妒就灼烧着闪过。但更糟糕的是，比起嫉妒，一想到马克马上就要头一次重新在他身上施展他高超的技术，他居然加倍兴奋起来。

“等等，你为什么看上去那么惊讶？别告诉我你觉得我是个处男。”

东赫什么也没说。

马克看上去更警觉了。“还是你觉得我只跟女生上过床？”

他的脑子里怎么会有这么多莫名其妙的情景剧的？“这不是我惊讶的表情，白痴，这是我 _‘我想要你赶紧进来因为我不知道我还能坚持多久_ ’的表情。”

他的男朋友把自己的衣服脱掉，腿跨在东赫的腰上。“你确定要用这种语气跟自己的上司说话吗，东赫？”

他们对视着，呼吸交融着的小小空间里紧张感逐渐叠生，然后两人都爆笑出声。

“你是傻瓜吗？你要干什么，给我读睡前故事吗？”

马克试图把笑容从脸上抹去，但非常显然地失败了。“首先，我可以开除你。”

“是吗？祝你好运，希望你能找到下一个愿意在你的办公桌下面帮你舔出来的秘书，李总监。”

“我从来没让你那么干。”马克低眉顺眼地答道，一边把身上最后一件衣服扔下了床。

“事实上这几乎就在职位描述里，”东赫又开始追逐他的嘴唇。“当你成天身处高压之中，并且还长成这样的时候。”

“那你准备要怎么办？”

这是一个重要的问题。因为从东赫第一次踏进马克的办公室的时候就在渴望这一刻了，但现在他想要一样东西胜过一切。

“让你干我，缓解压力。”马克很久都没有回答，于是他歪了歪头。“假如你想的话。”

“你希望我这么做吗？”

“我不敢相信你居然问出了这样的问题。”东赫咂了咂舌头。“我希望你确保我明天早上路都走不了。说得够清楚了吗？”

“我不觉得我能做到。”马克结结巴巴道。

“我吃进嘴里过，我很清楚你完全有能力。”

马克把自己的重心移了移，而东赫从让他停下开始欲望就一直得不到满足，此刻只想摇着他让他赶紧他妈的下定主意。

“有点尴尬，我用上司的口吻那么跟你说话。”他突然说道。“可能我们还是该停下。”

东赫用手臂环住他的脖子，又把他拉了下来。他开始对刚刚逗他感到抱歉了，无论马克想做什么，他都不能更乐意纵容他了。“没有，很性感，我想继续的。”

马克舔了舔他的嘴唇：“那把你的腿张开。”

“你要干嘛？”

“结束你的喋喋不休。”

他嘴咧成一个大大的笑容，重新躺回床上，在马克去床头柜抽屉里翻找些什么的时候背靠在枕头上。他掏出了一个安全套还有一小瓶润滑液。“我们第一次接吻的那晚我就买了，有过第一次之后我就知道我还会那么做的，我再也不能克制自己了。”

他是如此鲜明地记得马克再次吻他的那个早晨。那比较像他们之间第一个真正的吻，没有怀疑、困惑或者惊讶。这是多疯狂的一件事啊，马克吻了他一次，就下定决心永远都想要他。

当马克把瓶子里的东西挤落在苍白的手指上时，东赫努力把腿分得更开了一些，他的手指反射着光亮，显是已经准备好了，但他没有立刻伸进去扩张，而是低头吮吸起了东赫大腿的内侧。东赫惊呼一声，几乎融化在了床单上。

“你这里也有痣，好美。”马克无可救药地喜欢他每一寸皮肤。

“我以前有注意到你盯着我的大腿看。”东赫控诉道。正是因为这个原因他总会频频坐到马克的办公桌上，男朋友的反应总是值得一看。

“shit，我有那么明显吗？”马克问道，发亮嘴唇离开了东赫柔软的皮肤。

“你大概有。”东赫回想了下yuta投给他的嫌恶的眼神，他完全能够理解和感同身受。“但是我开始和你交往以后才注意到，我以前真是又笨又瞎。马克，你是真的总是一副要用眼睛把我整个吞下去的样子。”

“天啊，我好想死。在公共场合被看见了我和你一起的样子。”东赫很清楚他在想什么，但他不知道该怎么委婉地告诉他拉着他的手一起逃跑是比公然视奸要明显得多的声明。

再者，此刻他根本不在乎道英对他俩怎么想。

马克把手指抵在了他的入口处，先与他目光相接，征求着他的允许。东赫立刻用力点了两下头以示同意。

第一根手指很容易地就滑了进来，东赫很久没有跟人做过了，但是自从那些和马克相关的梦开始之后，他就会时不时在洗澡的时候用手指插自己。这是他能纾解的唯一方式。

“还要，”东赫呜咽着，抬起臀部去迎合他的手指。“我还能承受更多。”

马克专心地看着他，又塞进了第二根手指，然后弯起指节直到触碰到正确的点。一声长长的呻吟溢出了东赫的喉咙，他低头看了看，发现马克正在用另一只手撸着自己。他的嘴里开始分泌唾液，他再也等不及了，同时大脑的一个角落开始观察他的动作，试图记住他喜欢的方式以供将来参考。

“你感觉怎么样？”马克温柔地问道，虽然声音已经变得喑哑。

“我——我希望你已经在干我了。”东赫说，一边极其想把马克的手从性器上打掉，一边想知道就这么看着他自渎自己会不会高潮——答案大概率是“会”。

马克缓缓地抽出了手指，东赫的心率一下子飙升了上去。

“准备好了吗？”马克问道。即使在他无比渴望的时候，即使东赫已经直白地说明他想被干得下不了床，他还在确认他有没有事。

“你看上去还在担忧，不许担忧。”东赫皱起了眉。“你唯一该担忧的事情就是我射的时候你还不在我里面。”

马克重重地从鼻子里吐了口气。“要是你一直说这种话，我也会撑不了多久的。”

“那就快点，马克李。”

马克把自己安置在他两腿之间，手还握着性器。东赫扭了扭，然后马克的表情忽然变了，好像脑子里突然有一盏灯泡亮起来了似的。

“等等，转过去。”他命令道。

“什么？”东赫眨了眨眼，花了好一会儿试图理解。马克是在要求他以为的那样吗？

马克眸色深沉却没有直视他。”你——你——你说过那些什么我的办公桌边缘的有的没的所以——”

“我的天啊，李总监。”

“现在真的不是叫这个称呼的时候……”马克咕哝道。

东赫笑了起来，虽然不满马克拖了这么久，他还是服从了他的话翻个身，弓着背把臀部翘了起来。虽然不好意思再重复一遍，但是他真的很感谢马克记得他对他说的每一句话，感激他们的欲望总是完美地同步着。

马克抓住了他的两片臀瓣，手指深深地陷进他的皮肤里，让他感觉到了一点轻微的疼痛。他的记忆闪回到了办公室那次口交之后马克触碰它们的时候，以及在电梯里撩得他欲火攀升的时候。 _啊。_

“不光是我的大腿吧。”东赫恍然道，希望自己能看到马克此刻毫无疑问羞窘的表情。

“看来没有你以为的那么明显。”

在马克继续行动前有一阵长长的静默，久到东赫确信自己都快睡着了。但接着他就感觉到了马克的顶端推进了他的入口。他在他身体里感觉上比在嘴里要粗多了，当马克呼吸粗重地将整根推到底的时候东赫惊呼出了声。

“还好吗？”马克大概是第一百万次在问他感觉怎样了，而东赫现在明白了这是因为他的尺寸——他又一次恍然大悟。“你太紧了，操。”

“马——马克，动一动。”东赫乞求道，已经无法再起草一个机智的应答了。

他一开始的抽插是缓慢而具有目的性的，缓缓推入，让东赫可以逐渐适应他。但没多久动作就变得不稳定了起来，几乎像是克制着自己不要更快一样。纵使东赫不能看到他的脸，他浅浅的呼吸和低沉的呻吟也完全足够将他逼疯了。

“还要，”他又一次要求道。“求你了求你了求你了。”

马克的手指陷得更深，东赫从牙齿间嘶出了声。他停顿了一下然后猛地冲刺，东赫尖叫了起来。他的节奏变得更快、不再节制了，一次次填满他，每一下都使他更靠近释放的边缘。

马克把东赫弄得一塌糊涂语无伦次，嘴里能吐出来的就是模糊不清的听着像是马克名字的单词还有难以抑制的呻吟，或许还有几声“我爱你”偷偷夹杂在其中，但他此刻实在是无暇顾及了。

“想看你，”马克小声道，又放缓了节奏。

东赫火气一下子冒了上来。“李马克我他妈的发誓——”

“我想在操你的时候看着你的脸，”他解释道，这立刻让东赫闭上了嘴，“还有你高潮时的表情，所有这一切。”

他们再次调整了姿势，东赫又舒舒服服地躺下了。他把双腿缠在马克的腰上让他重新插了进来，因为已经完全被操开，这次容易了许多。这次马克没有等待，立刻更猛烈地抽插起来，调整着角度，直到东赫发出了一声变调的“对——对，就是那儿——”

他身体里的每一根神经都被激活了，他抬头时马克正在看着他的脸，表情微蹙，汗从额前滑落，可那双垂下的眼睛里的爱意却始终如一。“神啊，你也太棒了。”

他伸手去触摸马克的脸颊，马克便弯下身来吻他，是缠绵而缓慢的深吻，但下身的动作却越来越快逐渐失去节奏。

“东——东赫我快要——”他在他嘴里低声道。

“我也—”

东赫先高潮了，吐出的长长的呻吟被马克吻进了肚子里，精液喷洒在肚子上。片刻之后马克也到了，结束后没有立刻从东赫体内撤出来，胸膛起伏，双眼紧闭。

他已经习惯了马克毫无活力的疲惫的行为举止，但这次是不一样的。他的身体里没有紧张与压力了，只有平和和纯净的喜悦从他拂过东赫脸颊的每一口轻柔的呼吸中渗透出来。现在已经很难想象一个小时以前他有多么的不安与烦躁了——东赫默默郑重发誓他会保护他现在所感受到的快乐。

“你真的，”当稍后马克用从浴室拿的毛巾给他清理时，他评价道：“举世无双，难以置信，以至我没有任何用愚蠢的尖锐批评来歪曲事实的余地。”

“所以你承认了你很多嘲讽都很蠢。”

“喂！”

马克咯咯笑了起来，这次笑声像温柔的流水而非摔落的瀑布。“开玩笑，我爱你愚蠢的玩笑，我爱你。你值得所有等待，东赫。”

“嗯，我爱你，和你的怪物大屌，李总监。”

马克这次大笑出了声，往东赫身旁一倒。“请再也不要这么叫我了。”

东赫把被子拉上盖住两人，做好了入睡准备。“我很高兴我们等到了今晚，而不在你还没回到家就已经处于晕厥边缘的状态下的时候。”

“虽然很不愿意承认，但你说的没错。”马克答道，“而且是 _我们，_ 你工作跟我一样辛苦，你的劳动也应该得到认可。”

他说的是实话，在过去几周里东赫回家都是倒头就睡，且从来没有超过四个小时。他太醉心于跟马克一起工作并确保他无虞，甚至快忘了自己醒着的每一秒都是在工作场合度过的。那些到岗时看到马克孤零零坐在那儿的日子，已经过去很久了。

“你是有一点棘手，”东赫玩笑道：“但是比起任何朝九晚五的工作我都会选这个的。”

他们面对面躺着，就这样过了很久。东赫知道马克又在用目光描摹他脸和脖子上的星座，像是在追寻着他——虽然他就在这里。在这时，别的一切都不复存在了，只有他们两个人，以及他们为彼此创造的宇宙。

东赫有时候会拿把自己看得比什么都重要开玩笑，但此刻他希望着自己在马克的脑海里还能继续无限扩张，把一切伤害他的人和事都挤出去。

“你现在是什么感觉？”他问道，语气中全无玩笑。他不想当再度提起的人，但他忘不了马克早前心碎的回答。

“我从来没有这么快乐过，东赫。”马克微笑道，眼里似有一点星亮。

“那我就快乐了。”他嘟囔着，缓缓沉入睡眠。

直到第二天早晨七点，他完全清醒地躺在床上的时候，他才完全消化了昨晚都发生了什么。

马克依然睡得很香，显然是累坏了。他在这种时候是最美丽的，全然不受整日背负的压力与焦虑的侵扰。伴着他微小的可爱的呼噜声，东赫试图把发生了的一切给串起来。从仁俊的新朋友到郑允浩到道英出人意料的行为。没有一件事是合情合理的，他都快相信这是一个在结尾变污了的复杂梦境了。他打开手机想要确认，锁屏上明明白白地显示着已经是星期天而非星期六了。操。

只有一个人可以和他讨论发生的事情，他打开聊天软件点开了里面第二个名字。

 **东赫** ：我们走了以后发生了什么？

 **仁俊** ：这话是什么意思？

 **东赫** ：？你没看到在所有人面前开演的那场灾难吗？

 **仁俊** ：哈……所以这就是旭熙当时说马克表现得很奇怪的意思。

 **仁俊** ：你想说说吗？

 **东赫** ：我该从哪里开始讲？回家以后我会告诉你全部的。

 **仁俊** ：啊，我不在家。

 **东赫** ：那你他妈在哪里？

 **仁俊** ：香港。

东赫小声咒骂了一句，起了床。他只在马克毛茸茸的地毯上走了一步，就痛苦地龇牙咧嘴起来。不管是不是故意的，马克最终还是满足了他的要求，而他现在不太确定对此是否还这么喜欢了。

他盯着镜子里自己的脸盯了五分钟。他看上去精神多了而且总的来讲更……高兴了——在被干爽了以后，等马克醒了以后要奖励他一下。唯一让他感到困扰的是他乱糟糟的头发，正毛躁地向四面八方支棱着。

对了，他想了起来。他见过马克从梳妆台第一个抽屉里把梳子拿出来过，他去那儿找就行了。

把男朋友的公寓当成自己的一样翻来翻去给了他一点不太舒服的感觉，但他知道要是他不这么做的话马克大概会取笑他，甚至可能还会觉得不太高兴。

他大概扫了抽屉里一眼，当在下面两个抽屉里也同样没有找到的时候忍不住骂了一句。又搜寻了一遍卫生间，仍是一无所获，最后他又试着去翻床头柜。但没有找到数字，他却看到了里面扔着一个信封。它大概被扔在这里有一段时间了，已经快被一些洗护用品埋在下面，但上面加粗黑体写着的字依然无比醒目。

**致李 ~~敏亨~~ 马克**

在这个世界上他只听过两个人喊这个名字。正确的做法或许应该是把信封留在原地假装从来没有看见过，但东赫已经对这件事视而不见太久太久，而昨晚发生的冲突好像终于促使他想要找寻事情的真相了。

他迅速瞥了一眼还在沉睡的马克，然后蹑手蹑脚地走进了客厅。信封正面盖着红色的李氏印章——他有时候会在官方文件上用到，在清晨的阳光里闪着光。信封已经被撕开了。

颤抖着手，东赫把里面的东西拿了出来。

是一封道英和在玹的婚礼请柬。

一张字条一起掉了出来，是道英整洁漂亮的字体。

_你能来的话对在玹和我意味着全世界。_

道英恳求的目光又一次鲜明地出现在他的脑海里，还有在玹对他无可动摇的支持。他不在试图控制马克，他的动机好像并不像他以为的那样阴险。他在试着修复一座被烧毁了的桥。

过后，当马克从房间出现，一边吹着口哨一边吹头发的时候，他发现东赫坐在沙发上，双腿交叉，手里拿着那个信封。

“马克，你准备好告诉我发生了什么吗？”


	14. Chapter 14

第一次见到敏亨的时候，道英九岁。

他被妈妈抱在怀里，眼泪挂在圆圆的肉嘟嘟的脸上。他那时候四岁，但在道英的记忆里好像更小一点，天真、脆弱、需要保护。

妈妈不自然地叹了口气。“道英，这是——”

“敏亨。”外祖母打断了她，她们气氛紧张地对视了一眼。

“你的弟弟。”她把敏亨放了下来，他印着小鸭子的运动鞋轻柔地着陆在了主宅的木地板上。“从今天开始，你们要好好相处，好吗？妈妈马上就回来。”

敏亨攥住了妈妈的裤子，她摸了摸他的头，鼓励他向前走。他伸出了一只湿湿的、沾着鼻涕的手。道英犹豫了一下才握住他——他总是会因为接触细菌而被大声斥责。“我是敏——敏亨。”

道英礼貌地点点头，坚定地摇了摇他的手。“金道英，很高兴见到你。”

他坐在沙发上，紧紧抱着双腿，眼睛发直地听着隔壁房间里妈妈跟祖父母的争吵。门锁着，但是他们的声音在住宅宽阔的一层里回响着。

他还很小，但年纪已经足够大到知道什么时候该屏蔽掉大人们的声音：当他们太吵的时候，当他们对着彼此尖叫的时候，当他们说着毫无意义但伤人的话的时候。

道英听到了瓶罐破碎的声音，然后是一声可能属于妈妈的抽泣声——他不知道，因为他很久以来都没怎么见过她。

也没有人告诉过他妈妈要回来了，他是从宅子里的工作人员们并不隐蔽的窃窃私语以及前些天一则电视上的新闻里得知的。

_李氏风波不断的长公主从加拿大归国_

保姆听到他正在看的东西赶忙过来关掉了电视，而那时镜头刚切到一个分析师，正预测着她在五年的缺席之后将重新坐上neo集团会长的位置。

直到日头又升高了一点，他才突然意识到他的新弟弟已经不在客厅里了。糟糕，这是他当哥哥的第一天，他已然弄丢了敏亨。

他跑上楼，恐慌在胸口涌动着。敏亨不在他的玩具房里或是哪一间卧室中，不在任何一个厨房里，不在泳池旁，连地下室的酒窖里也不见他的踪影。

他气喘吁吁地跑到花园，对着正炙的日光眨了两次眼，才看到敏亨一边大笑一边踢着一个对他来说过大的足球。他鞋上的小鸭子已经被泥沾得看不清，脸上的泪痕却不在那儿了。

但他不是一个人。

“你又来这儿了。”道英把手叉在了屁股上。

在玹微笑了起来——这太恼人了，他老是在微笑：“我每天都在这儿。”

这是事实，郑家就住在街对面，两家从他俩出生之前就一直关系密切。他的祖父母们邀请在玹过来玩太多次，现在他都开始不请自来了——他大概比住在这里的五十多个人都更了解这座宅邸。

为了在未来继续保持两家友好的关系，大人们强硬地把他们安排在了一块儿——他生活的几乎每一个方面都精确地被设置好了，以保证他成为他的家庭以及neo集团董事会希望他成为的那样一个男人。

可道英觉得在玹很讨厌：他完美地表现成了一个服从命令的小机器人，他的微笑还有一对酒窝不知为何看上去总在试图惹恼自己。但尽管道英表现出了对他的厌恶，他依然会风雨无阻地出现，道英从来都搞不明白为什么。

总之，这是他少数可以自己控制的事情之一：不喜欢所有人决定应该成为他最好的朋友的小男孩。

敏亨在看见道英的时候瞪大了眼睛，跑了过来，笑容变成了撅起的嘴。“我迷路了。”

道英弯下腰跟他对视，敏亨的眼睛圆圆的，如玻璃珠子一般澄澈，头发黏在湿漉漉的前额上。“没关系的，”他说，“玩得高兴吗？”

敏亨点了点头，又露出了牙齿。“在玹也是我的哥哥吗？我喜欢在玹。”

在玹又大笑了起来，道英只想揍他一拳。“只有你和我，”他答道，虽然自己也不完全确定。

“我足球比道英踢得好多了，敏亨。”在玹把足球扔到空中然后用腿踮了起来。“你想看看吗？”

道英冷哼一声。“别说谎了。”

这是让在玹如此讨人厌的另一个原因：他什么都一定要做得比道英好。假如道英拿了满分，在玹在满分的同时还要拿到附加分。假如道英喜欢上了某项运动，在玹就会天天练，直到可以在某场友谊赛里击败他。

“说谎是不好的，在玹！”敏亨认同道，抱住了道英的腿，就像早前对他们的妈妈做的那样。道英发现自己对此毫不介意。

“我 ——我没有！我现在就展示给你看！”

敏亨站到了球场边。“道英！你可以的！”

“为什么你在帮他加油？”在玹皱着眉，大叫道：“我还以为你喜欢我！”

“你不是我哥哥。”敏亨解释道。“道英是我哥哥！”

道英笑了起来。“我要狠狠地踢他的屁股！”

“踢他屁股！”敏亨鼓起了掌，咯咯笑着。

出于一贯的旺盛的想要击败道英的欲望，在玹持续猛烈进攻着，但最终还是三比四败北了。

他重重地躺在了草地上——道英几乎能听到郑太太又在斥责他满身草屑和泥土回家了。“我下次会打败你的，金道英！”他皱着眉，但是语气中暗藏着一丝兴奋：他在期待那个“下次”。

“或者你可以直接承认自己是个失败者，我就是比你厉害多了。”道英建议道：“并且，别再来我家了。”

“我喜欢你……家！我喜欢来你家！”

“妈妈说这也是我的家。”敏亨像毛毛虫一样的眉毛皱在了一起。“在玹可以来我的家里玩！”

在玹从地上跳了起来，头上沾满了草。“好！现在我可以天天过来了，跟敏亨玩。”

道英觉得自己被小弟弟背叛了。“可你什么理由也没有的时候就在这么干了！”

敏亨已经没在听了，他踮起脚拉着在玹的袖子。“你想进去见一见rangi先生吗？”

“rangi先生是谁？”

“他是一只很大很吓人的老虎！我最好的朋友！”道英想起他在客厅的地板上看到了一只被扔在那儿的玩偶。

“我都还没机会见到rangi先生呢。”他叉起手臂，忽略了上个星期刚被祖母教育过他已经不该玩玩偶这些幼稚的东西的事实。

于是敏亨也拉起了他的手，他和在玹被迫靠近了一些，他们对视了一秒便移开了目光。道英发誓他看到在玹脸红了。

这太奇怪了。

晚上更晚一些的时候，道英上了床，盯着夜灯在天花板上投下的影子。他不知道在什么解释都没得到的情况下在他发生的这些事是正常的吗？人们从不告诉他到底是怎么回事，但是期望他服从一切。

他们的妈妈在晚饭见到他们时没说什么，只是看上去对于敏亨已经变成道英的跟屁虫这件事感到很高兴和宽慰。道英接受了这个多年来她第一次向他露出的微笑，并紧紧抓住了它。

自他父母五年前并不和平的离婚之后，他的母亲假借负责neo集团北美办公室为借口逃去了加拿大，父亲试图摆脱了自己作为父母的责任，每个月只经停李宅两次接他出去吃个饭。

这一切，都是道英从大人谈话的只言片语和八卦小报里了解到的。

毕竟读到一篇用整整两页纸来讲述你的父母从未爱过对方的文章并不是一件那么寻常的事。

外面传来几声微弱的敲门声，然后敏亨把他小小的脑袋从门边探了出来。“道英！”他小声叫道。

道英吓了一跳，坐了起来：“你还好吗？”

敏亨摇了摇头。“我想睡觉，但是这儿好大好黑啊。”

他满怀期待地站到了道英的床角边，道英这才明白过来，赶忙挪开位置，掀开被子让他爬了进来。

他侧躺着面朝敏亨。“好一些了吗？我不开灯也睡不着。”

他从来没有告诉过别人这件事：在下人把他在床上安置好、关上灯之后，他们前脚走他后脚就会冲过去把灯打开。天花板上面的影子会让他感觉不那么孤单。

“道英也害怕吗？但是你年纪那么大了，而且你还比在玹厉害。”

道英大笑了起来，现在世界上至少有另外一个人同意在玹是个失败者了。“我不害怕，只是我们的房子就是很吓人！”

敏亨撅起了嘴，抬头盯着那些影子。“没错。”

“不过现在没有那么吓人了，因为我们有rangi先生来。”他真正说的其实并不是rangi先生。

“rangi先生可以保护我们所有人！”

“我相信rangi先生。”道英认同道，他忍住了一个哈欠——这会儿一定已经过了十点了。

“妈妈在我睡觉前总会说我爱你。”敏亨说道，大眼睛已经闭上了一半。“我爱你，道英。”

道英仍然在试图学习成为一个负责任的哥哥，但他知道他不想再看见敏亨哭了。

“我爱你，敏亨。”

第二天早晨，他们的妈妈把道英拉到了一边，握着他的手问他能不能原谅她。

道英选择了那个他觉得能让自己最幸福的答案。

_好。_

“所以你爸爸在哪儿？”廷祐问道：“他是什么样的？加拿大是什么样的？假如你是加拿大人的话你怎么会说韩语呢？”

这些问题像瀑布一样滔滔不绝地从他们的表兄弟的嘴里冒了出来。道英——现在已经十岁了——惊恐地默默注视着他。

他早该知道他们的相遇会变成这样的。不像道英，廷祐没有被严厉地教导着长大，所以他从来不知道说话要过脑。他们的祖父母痛恨这一点，但廷祐的妈妈觉得这样很讨喜。

他俩都以混乱为乐。

现在是夏天，敏亨第一次来到济州。他仍然天天跟在道英屁股后面，同时十分合理地对廷祐产生了些许害怕。但道英对此无能为力，当大人们整天把他们三个一起留在度假中心的游泳池边的时候想要逃离廷祐是十分困难的。

尽管他们的妈妈很少让他们离开她的视线，但她妹妹总能用一些把戏让她发觉自己无暇照看他们。

“我——我不知道我爸爸是什么样子的，”敏亨结结巴巴地答道：“加拿大很冷。”

廷祐把手叉到屁股上。“这是什么意思？你不知道你爸爸吗？”

“廷祐——”道英威胁道，但他的表弟无视了他。假如说实话，这也是一个他一直想问的问题，敏亨总是会说加拿大、雪、还有妈妈，但从未提起过爸爸。

敏亨肉眼可见地愈发不安，眼角开始有眼泪聚集起来。“我不知道。”

这是廷祐最讨厌的答案，因为他任何时候都一定要知道所有的事情。他试图理解了一会儿，最终决定放弃——他七岁的注意力并不能在同一个话题上集中超过五分钟。

“你想偷偷溜进爷爷的办公室吓他吗？来吧！我知道一个特别隐秘的入口！”

当晚上妈妈回到他们的套间时，道英正在帮敏亨打掌上游戏机中的一个关卡，敏亨从沙发上一跃而下跑过去拥抱她。

“宝贝今天过得怎么样？”

敏亨犹豫了一下，在她耳边说了些悄悄话，她的表情一下子就沉了下来，然后像暴风一样冲出了房间。

道英默默数了三秒，然后跟了出去。她的父母和妹妹正在大厅的某处共进晚餐，她在宣泄自己怒火前没有顾忌任何礼节。道英站在大厅外，准备迎接冲击。

在被抚养长大的过程中，道英总是仰望着他的祖父母，就好像他们是不可触碰的神一样。但他的母亲回来没多久，他们就被推翻了。她现在就是金字塔的塔顶，说的一切都会被原封不动地实施。

“假如他再向我的儿子提起这件事一次——”

“怎么就不能提他了？”她的妈妈说道。“不是你把那个没用的爹扯进我们的生活里来的吗？”

她的妹妹嘲弄道：“两个孩子两个不同的爹，有一个还是平民。你是太羞耻了不敢告诉孩子真相？”

“我他妈不在乎你怎么想我！别扯到敏亨身上，这是最后通牒。”她停顿了一下，然后补充道：“还有道英。”

那个晚上之后再也没有人说过一个字了。

三年后的夏天，当他们又在济州的时候听到了那个消息。

敏亨已经不再在游泳池里玩耍了。他坐在树荫下，拿着一杯高高的西瓜汁，面前摆着妈妈生日时新给他买的一摞书——他现在只做这个了：疯狂吸收着自己能接触到的每本文学书籍。他和道英有时仍会一起入睡，但一定要在看一个想看的故事之后。

他现在快乐多了——当道英拿着水枪和廷祐互相追逐的时候，他想道。敏亨是他悲哀的、被紧紧控制着的小小人生里发生过的最美妙的事情。

人生中第一次，他感受到了被爱的感觉，那种真挚的、无条件的爱意，不是参加充斥着奉承的晚宴，也不是奉命照顾你的人的吝啬的关注。

在他快要瞄准廷祐的脸射击的时候，有下人跑了进来，拿走了他们的水枪并通知他们得立刻回家。

李会长出了车祸，状况非常危急。

（在葬礼上，他看到了祖母盯着敏亨。他敢发誓她眼里有些什么变了。）

♡ ♡ ♡

在道英就快要十六岁的时候，在玹第一次吻了他。

“我不懂，”道英说道，无意识地转着手里的铅笔。“为什么敏亨不想参加我的生日宴会？”

在玹沉吟道：“他这么跟你说的？”

他和在玹正坐在主宅的藏书室里，在他们的一节自习中。他们一周进行三次这样的自习，尽管他的祖母原本要求上五节——她总是在拿他跟在玹做比较。

_为什么你不像在玹那样表现优异呢，为什么你的分数不像在玹那么高呢，为什么你不像在玹那样雄心勃勃呢。_

最终她纾解自己对在玹的过度喜爱的方式是强迫他们走得更近，就像道英还不够害怕那对酒窝似的。除了他们的课后学习小组，公司还在他们的精英学校里动用了一些关系以保证他们永远在同一个班，永远一起到达学校，永远参加同样的社团。

而道英同时开始怀疑整个高中都没有人邀请他俩中的任何一个出去约会的原因是所有人都以为他们在交往——只是有了这个念头，他就打了个冷战。

“他没有，李夫人几天前告诉我的。”——这是他称呼祖母的方式。

“你知道敏亨是什么样的，”在玹耸了耸肩。“他显然更乐意在自己房间里看书。再说，什么样的十一岁青少年会愿意跟被仔细筛选出来的一堆中年富翁社交啊？”

“那什么样十六岁青少年会愿意啊？”道英反唇相讥道。“哦，等等，我收回我的话，你愿意。”

这不是一个普通的生日宴会，因为道英也不是一个普通的青少年。他是企业的继承人，相当于一个庞大帝国的储君，从他母亲过世的那一秒钟起整个家族就马不停蹄开始为他的即位做准备。所以他不可能拥有一个和同学朋友们一起的幼稚的聚会，取而代之的是他的祖父给他准备的冷冰冰的所谓“绝佳的建立社交网络的机会”。

（敏亨？那是他们后面再考虑的事情。）

“哈，哈，你真好笑。那要不然我就不去了？”在玹毫无震慑力地威胁道。

“别说傻话，我需要一个傻瓜站在我旁边衬托我，”道英说着咧嘴朝他坏笑起来，但当他注意到在玹含义万千的眼神时这抹笑容渐渐消失了。

他们的椅子本来就这么近吗？在玹的身体一直在慢慢朝他靠过来吗？在他想明白之前，他们的脸就在咫尺之间了，然后间隔便消失了。

道英死也不会承认他曾经好奇过在玹看上去很好亲的嘴唇尝起来会是什么感觉，但这比他想象要柔软多了，感觉要好得多。

这个吻纯洁而尴尬，非常显然是在玹的初吻，但也是道英的第一次，所以技巧根本无关紧要，他嘴唇的味道已经让他的心脏跳动至外太空了。

当在玹后撤的时候，他的脸颊变成了鲜亮的红色，期待地看着道英，就好像他又赢了某个比赛，就好像他在等着道英认输。

诚实地讲，道英直到这一刻才知道他们在进行这样的游戏。

这也是为什么他的反应跟每一次在玹表现得像一个洋洋得意的胜利者的时候一样。“总——总之，就算是那样，我不懂为什么敏亨不自己告诉我呢？”

——假装什么也没有发生。

假如此刻在玹感到了失望的话，他丝毫没有表现出来。他用手捧住了下巴，配合着道英继续说了下去，但眼神里奇异的光亮使道英不得不低头看着自己的笔记。“你是他在这个世界上最喜欢的人，道英。可能他只是担心会伤害到你的感情。”

这倒是一个可以接受的理由。“听上去像是他会做的事情。”

“顺带一提，那不是真的。”晚上的时候敏亨说道，他来道英的房间里找一双放错了的鞋子。

“什么？”道英皱了皱眉。

“我从来没有说过——啊，在那儿！”他现在已经长高了许多，但仍然要踮起脚才能够到道英鞋柜的第三层。“我从来没有说过不想去你的生日宴会。祖母让我在那期间不要下楼。”

道英的身体不自在地开始发热：“等等，你怎么知道这个的！”

“下午我也在藏书室，在你和在玹……学习的时候。”敏亨边说边拉着鞋带把鞋挂在了肩膀上。“呕。”

道英已经十六岁了，但他还是很傻很天真。

——敏亨对他们来说，不是“后面再考虑的事情”，而是要故意清除的东西。

总会有一些幼时听到的话像人行道上尤其顽固的口香糖一样一直梗在你的脑海深处，在你幼小的脑海里反复回响，直到有一天，一切都突然清晰起来。

在他听到过的话里，他的家族只有过一次清晰地表明了对敏亨的出现的态度，小时候的他无法完全理解究竟是什么让他们如此失望，但在经年累月折磨人的训练之后，答案对现在的他来说已经十分明显了——敏亨的爸爸是个外人，所以他也是。

罪恶感一下子吞噬了他：他怎么能没有注意到这些，只是当作互不关联的一些巧合让它们轻易过去了呢？敏亨再也不能在济州度过整个夏天，而被送去参加一个月的夏令营；每当有重要的社交场合他总会有与之冲突的课外活动，并且，当有客人的时候，他从来都没有下过楼。

所有人都知道他存在，这是十分显然的事情。他上同一所该死的学校、他住在主宅、根据妈妈的遗愿他的遗产是根道英等同的。所以他的家族在传递的信息是他并不真正是这个家庭的一员，也永远不会是——他们对一个小孩发动了一场精神上的战争。

道英站在卧室的露台上看着花园里熙熙攘攘又无聊的人群。打从一开始他就没有什么参与感，可现在成为这场宴会的中心已经让他觉得肮脏了。

“我从来没有见过在自己的生日宴会上这么沮丧的人。”在玹和他一起呆在上面，因为他当然会在。“你不是在想今天上午数学考试老师给你扣掉的那一分对吧？”

为什么在玹会注意这种事啊？“哈？我只是又在想敏亨，他应该跟我们——我是说我在一起的。”

他没法告诉在玹真相。不是说他在乎在玹对他的看法之类的，可他不想在玹认为在这种不道德的行为里他和家族是沆瀣一气的。

“我作为陪伴还不够好吗？”在玹调笑道。他的脸又过分靠近了，但道英没有推开他，他不想这么做。

“我就是这个意思。”道英小声道。

在玹又在吻他了，正如他隐秘地希望的那样。道英把手搭在他肩上，在他的吻里轻柔地呼吸着。这放松了他绷紧的弦，在玹的嘴唇似是一种安慰。

“你为什么这样？”他问道，手指还抓着在玹的夹克衫。

“因为我喜欢你。”在玹答道，眼睛里又闪烁着那种奇异的光亮。操。“那你为什么回吻了？”

道英自己也不知道如何回答这个问题。“呃……因为看看你也不算太糟。快点，我需要做某件事。”

他抓住了他的手，在玹吹了声口哨。“哇，李家的大少爷是要带我出去约会吗？”

“你他妈闭嘴吧。”

“嘘，敏亨！”在玹敲了敲门，敏亨打开门，在厚厚的镜片后困惑地眨了眨眼。“换好衣服，我们要出门了。”

“去……哪儿？道英的生日取消了吗？”他的语调里隐隐带着一丝希望，道英的胸膛痛苦地紧了紧。

“也没有，只是我们刚刚决定不出席了。”在玹朝敏亨挤了挤眼睛。他一直都对他这么好，很有可能是这个世界上道英唯一可以把他的宝贝弟弟放心交付的人。

敏亨犹豫了一下，转头看看床上看了一半的书，又回头看看他们。“好，我们去哪儿？”

道英翻了翻眼睛。“少问点问题，赶紧行动。快点，在别人发现我们走了之前。”

在玹的司机从后门接上了他们，开车送他们去了汉江。他们从旁边的便利店里买了汽水和便宜的零食，堆在草地上，谈论着学校、敏亨的书，抱怨祖父母。二月的空气寒冷清脆，但道英呼吸着冷意，觉得前所未有地在活着。

“你确定这是你想度过自己生日的方式吗？那个宴会他们准备了好几个月了。”敏亨突然担忧地问道。

“嗯……你说我生日的时候是想跟祖父恐龙一样的朋友们说话还是跟我最喜欢的弟弟一起玩？”

马克咯咯笑了起来，道英突然意识到他很久没有听过他这样大笑了。“我是你唯一一个弟弟，白痴。”

凌晨一点左右，当他们回家的时候，祖父母正站在黑暗的门厅里。

“敏亨，回你的房间。”祖父说道。敏亨点了点头，埋着头跑上了楼。

“道英，你忘了自己是谁了吗？”祖母问道。“无论你有多让人满意，你也没有资格跑出去，尤其是在一个像今天这么重要的晚上。”

道英在颤抖。“你好像也忘了敏亨是谁。他是我的弟弟，你的外孙，他理应获得跟我一样的人生和机会——”

“那不是你来决定的！”她声音如雷。“我觉得你好像还没有完全明白，只要你还生活在这片屋檐下，你拥有的一切都是我们的，任何时刻我们都可以拿走，包括你的弟弟。”

当他开始流泪的时候，他们转身离开了。

那个晚上，道英明白了这个世界上最重要的东西不是钱，是权力，他得用自己的余生去获得它。

（他还明白了自己还想吻在玹很久很久，但相较之下这不值一提了。）

♡ ♡ ♡

当名为道英的星星越来越明亮的时候，马克更深地沉进了阴影里。

 _一旦我掌权了，一切都会好的。_ 这是他的家人继续把马克排除在外时他在脑袋里反复吟诵的咒语。他只要再坚持几年就能攫取公司最高的位置，那个可以让妈妈随心所欲行事的位置。到那时候他和马克就可以好好的了。

的确，这是一条更简单的路，不是最道德的那条。道英总是在试图说服自己他正在做正确的事情，否则他的内心会被内疚侵吞蚕食殆尽。

马克最终开始向所有人封闭自己，包括道英。

从道英搬去了大学附近的公寓住开始他们就停止了交谈。而突然得以远离主宅，他过分醉心于自己新的生活，以至于很少注意到他们上一次短信已经是几个月前发的了，而其中一些是他未能理解到的含蓄的希望他回去看他的要求。

在那个晚上之后他和在玹又互相亲吻了许多次，但这是道英肯承认的一切了。只是接吻，只是因为他恼人的邻居一不小心出落得过于英俊了。

大概在一百次亲吻，还有更多的性爱，数不胜数的电话和飞往在玹美国大学的旅行之后，道英才承认他可能有一点点爱上他了。

那是在他大学的第三年，他从床边单脚跳着去捡地板上的衣服。不是什么值得说的事情，但是在玹已经在自己的衣橱里给他清出了三层架子，并且现在已经放满了。他匆匆穿上在玹在某个圣诞节给他买的一件深绿色毛衣。

“我决定了。”他宣布道，在玹还没听到他说什么就已经因为他的语气而发笑了。“我不认为你还能再比现在做得更好了，郑在玹。”

“你是在说我就是你的唯一了吗？”在玹坐在床沿上，握住了他的腰把他拉到了自己的腿上。

道英手臂环住他的脖子，给了他一个深吻。“你一定要用这么陈腐的方式讲的话，没错。”

在大学最后一个学期结束前几个月，道英开始在neo集团总部实习并搬回了主宅。

尽管这是他幼年生活的地方，这里让他感到了深深的不适。也许在他离开期间有什么改变了，又或许这里一直是这样，只是他之前在这里住了太久这种不适感已经成为了他的一部分。

他只有在吃饭还有在走廊里擦肩而过的时候会看到敏亨。他总是微微弓着背，眼神黯淡，看上去了无生气。他十七岁了，长高了许多，脸上的婴儿肥被锋利的轮廓所取代。

跟在玹越洋电话打到第五十五分钟时，他听到了几声轻轻的敲门声，然后敏亨把头探了进来。“道英？”他轻声道。

道英坐了起来，给电话按了静音。“你还好吗？”

“啊，嗯。我很好。”他的嗓音变得低沉了很多，剪短的头发让他看上去要更成熟些。他尴尬地挠了挠后颈。“明天是我的高中毕业典礼，你想的话可以来，没别人会来。”

道英的心揪紧了。他完全忘记了敏亨已经在高中的最后一年了。家族里没有人花那个心思出席并不是件令人惊讶的事，假如他依然对敏亨有任何了解的事的话，那就是他的骄傲不会允许他向他们中的任何一个开口。

“当然了！”他热情地答应道。“我当然我会去，我保证。”

敏亨几年来第一次对他露出了一个笑容。

第二天早上他穿上了自己最好的西装，想着他是否应该叫上家庭摄影师一起。他还得在去学校之前去取前一天晚上订的花。

但是在他踏进客厅的那一刻，祖母喊住了他。

“看来你已经准备好去济州了。”她说道。

“济州？我正要去敏亨的毕业典礼。” _而且你也该去的，你这个邪恶的老巫婆。_

“我们要去济州招待你的祖父母的外国客人，作为传统，”她向一个管家做了个手势，那人点点头走向道英的房间。“你也被要求出席——既然现在你已经正式成为公司的一员了。”

他瞬间又好像回到了六年前的那个晚上，她关于他的弟弟的威胁。直至今日他依然离金字塔的塔顶如此遥远。

他只好咽下自己的痛苦，紧紧闭上双眼，祈求敏亨可以原谅他。

他数日后回到家中，犹豫地站在敏亨的房门前，努力思考着什么样的话才能够修补当下的状况。但当他终于鼓起勇气打开门时，迎接他的是一个空荡荡的房间。

“你没有听说吗？你的弟弟搬回加拿大了。”

♡ ♡ ♡

他们的祖父母搬到了济州，没过多久就去世了，留他一个人面对这巨大的宅邸和更大的一座公司。过了几个月，他在一个凌晨三点打电话给在玹和他说自己感觉有点孤单。第二天早晨在玹就住了进来。

他努力去成为一个像他妈妈一样的领导者，在维持着这个家族悠久的传统的同时给他们的形象注入新的生命。很快各种国际商业杂志开始称呼他为这个国家的未来。

从敏亨回来以后他和道英极少有直接的交流。

“敏亨，你过得怎么样？”

“我叫马克，请不要用别的名字称呼我。”

“当然——”

“事实上，要是你能严格地跟我保持工作上的关系我会更乐意。”

“sun and moon现在在倒闭边缘，假如我们现在不采取措施那——”

“这是你来见我唯一的理由吗？”

一个长长的停顿。“我还可能会有什么理由？”

“对不起，你是我弟弟，但是客观来讲这是一个糟糕的商业决策。”

“你听说我和在玹的事了吗？”

“我不会参加你的什么婚礼的。”

可金字塔的顶端孤独得不可思议。


	15. Chapter 15

虽然当时看像是个好主意，可现在马克坐在他身旁，肉眼可见地颤抖着，东赫觉得自己应该假装从没见过那封婚礼请柬的。

但还是那个问题，他不能把马克的过往中不愉快的部分扫进抽屉里，只享受最好的他，即使那是马克自己所希望的。尤其是在他已经这样深深爱着他的时候，在他的本能告诉他无论有多困难、他现在都只想跟他在一起的时候。

“我——我很抱歉，要你说这些难受的事情……”

马克摆了摆手，摇起了头。他的头发仍然是湿的，水珠顺着发梢洒到了沙发上，东赫努力让自己不要因为他此刻可爱的样子分心。“没关系，早晚要说的。”他抓起了东赫的手。“我永远无法向你隐瞒什么事情，以后再也不能了。”

东赫的心脏在胸膛里剧烈跳动着，一种满溢的情感让他几近哭泣。“无论发生什么，我都不希望你觉得我无法承担。”

马克深深地吸了一口气，然后吐了出来。“我以李敏亨这个名字在加拿大出生，我的母亲是neo集团的ceo，我的父亲是她和道英的父亲离婚后在大学里的一段短暂情缘。他们秘密结婚了，但是关系在我出生后不久就破裂了。所以在我人生的头几年里，只有我跟妈妈，家族里其余所有人都不齿于这段最终产生了我的关系。”他苦笑道。“我的祖母选定了我的名字，但妈妈总爱叫我马克以示挑战。”

“等等，所以你跟道英不是一起长大的吗？”东赫突然记起了廷祐在济州跟他说过的话。 _姨妈的第一次婚姻。_ 他那时就已经怀疑过他们是只有一半血缘关系的兄弟，却一直没敢问。

马克摇了摇头。“不，我们是一起长大的，但是情况有点复杂。我在大概，四岁或者五岁？算了不重要，那时候住回了韩国。然后道英上大学的时候搬出去了，那时候我在上中学。”

东赫吹了声口哨。“你整个成长期。”

“对，妈妈去世后他就是我的整个世界了。”他移开了目光，但东赫能看到他眼里的阴郁，这是他完全没有预料到的马克对于道英的描述。“她走后我没有被赶到大街上，但有时候我倒希望如此。也许那样我就不用花费整个青少年时期对抗那种心理上的折磨了。”

“马克……他们对你做什么了？”

“我的母亲生前是我唯一的保护伞，而我现在仍然还能过着舒适的生活也是出于她的意愿。其他的所有人，我的祖父母，廷祐的妈妈，董事会，他们都希望我离开。一开始我不懂，为什么我不能出现在所有正式的活动上，为什么他们让管家去我的家长会，但当我逐渐长大，看着道英开始得到一切我得不到的东西的时候，事情就变得清晰了起来。”

东赫的血液逐渐因为愤怒沸腾了起来。

“你已经知道了，不是因为利益的话学校里没有人想要跟我当朋友，说到底我是金道英的弟弟。”他自嘲道。

“那——那道英也推开了你吗？”

马克沉默了很久，扫了一眼桌上的那封请柬，才继续道：“道英是我唯一的朋友，我最好的朋友，从我着陆在首尔的那一刻起，就到哪儿都跟着他。他曾经给我读睡前故事，教我踢足球，假如学校里有人欺负我，他真的会想办法让他们被开除，”他短暂地露出了一个微笑，但随着想起接下来要说的事情，又立刻消失了。“但是然后他的注意力就被分散了，我猜是这样。我变得没那么重要了，开始排在大学和家族的事情还有在玹后面。他有了自己的生活，顾不上我了，我甚至不确定他是否完全了解整个家族在怎么对待我。”

东赫记起了前一天晚上道英的脸，他绝望地想要忏悔的表情——假如那时候他不知道，那现在也肯定知道了。

“所以他就这么把你排除在了他的生活之外？”他觉得马克这些年拒绝参与他的生活也是情有可原的。

“嗯，直到十八岁的时候我都还对他抱有希望，即使在他不太回我短信的情况下，”马克答道。“我当时还没告诉道英，但我已经打算离开这地狱般的一切，回加拿大上大学了。我请他作为我唯一的家人出席我的高中毕业典礼。虽然现在作为一个大人来看，真的很可悲，但那时候那个毕业典礼对我来说几乎是个生死存亡的问题。”

东赫完全不觉得这件事有任何可笑的地方。“马——”

“那是我给他的最后一次机会，我对自己许诺，要是他没有出现，那我就当他死了。已经快十年了，但我一直信守着我的承诺。”

他已经准备好动手打道英了。“我真的难以置信他居然让你经历了那些！操，我真的很抱歉，马克。”

马克看着东赫暴跳如雷的样子，一丝生气回到了他疲惫不堪的脸上。“没关系的，我没事了。我昨天失控只是因为不想他跟你有任何接触。神啊，我们闹出了那么难看的场面他一定气疯了。”但他看上去没有任何悔恨的意思。“道英就是那个样子，他把形象和面子看得比什么都重要。你也看过他的ins，精心编辑过的有关他和在玹的文章，我们的家族创造了辉煌而他即使在所有人都死后，还延续着这个传奇。”

东赫开始把线索串了起来。“所以你觉得这个婚礼邀请……”

“对，试想一下假如我出现在那个愚蠢的婚礼上，对他来说是一件多好看的事情。不可能，我不会参与他的游戏。我再也不用了。”

“我太为你骄傲了，你知道的。”东赫靠过去，捧住了他的脸，在他嘴角印下轻轻的吻。“看看你已经走了多远了。”

“我一生都在盼望着祈祷着你的出现，东赫，”马克说，又吻了上来，抵着他的嘴唇，轻柔的呼吸着。“我仍然相信不了你在这儿。我只是太害怕了，担心分享这一部分的我会吓到你。”

“那是，”东赫抓住了他的手强迫他和自己对视。这比任何事情都让他心痛——马克认为自己的心里创伤是一件令人羞耻的事情，仿佛这会让他不值得被爱、不再让人渴望一样。他随即意识到这是马克第一次与别人分享这段经历。“非常荒唐的，马克。我喜欢有关你的所有事情，每一件。”

马克看上去仍然很犹豫，在知道他经历的一切之后，东赫完全能理解这是为什么：他已经准备好向他一万次证明自己的话了。“还有你以前说过的一切……”

“我的支持是无条件的，无论发生了什么，你都可以依赖我，我会在这里的。”

东赫轻而易举地就许下了这样的誓言，因为马克就站在他面前，因为马克就是这样有着可爱的怪癖和美丽的缺点，因为他想要拔除深种在他心里的痛苦的渴望胜过了一切。

“我爱你，”马克说道。“而且你知道在这一切后我还得到了什么吗？”

他跑到自己大藏书室前，像个兴奋的小孩一样伸开了自己的双臂。“那些超人？”东赫微笑着问道。

“差不多。”马克咧着嘴答道。他从架子上抽出一本书来作证，但因为扑面袭来的灰尘咳嗽着退了两步。“我们的主宅里有一个巨大的藏书室，每当我觉得孤独的时候我都会躲在那儿。那可酷了，在那儿的时候我可以去我想去的任何地方，成为我想成为的任何人。我也是在那儿看到sun&moon的书的，还了解了我们家族起源于一间小出版社。”

这稍稍抚慰了东赫的心——知道了小马克至少拥有一些陪伴，即使十分虚幻。

“当我被这些书围绕的时候，我感觉自己能塑造一个不一样的现实，特别是在涉及到我的家庭是什么样、它对我来说有什么意义的时候，这给了我很多安慰，还有我穷尽一生渴望的那种连结。”他把那本布满灰尘的书抱在了胸前。“这也是我无法一直远离这里而是选择回来工作的原因。”

东赫控制不住地开了口：“而且它最终带领你走向了我。”

“我做过的最好的决定。”马克赞同道。

但他仍然无法把那从脑海中抹去：道英的那个眼神。他不知道马克是否该再给他一个机会，听听他想说的是什么。但他很快摇头否定了这个想法——他不能这样想，在马克最需要他完完全全的支持的时候。他已经被最亲近的人辜负得够多了。

这个周末过得就像几个月那么长，而疲惫感在他傍晚回到家的时候才真正降临到他身上。

他的室友们一定也有相同的感觉，因为他们都活跃起来，放下了手里在做的事情，带着不同程度的关心喊出了他的名字。

扬扬是第一个开口的，带着东赫所熟悉的口才和敏感度。“他的腿在颤抖，操。”

“别这么恶心，”渽民敲了一下他的后脑勺。“你还好吗？你都没回群聊，我们都觉得你要不就是死了，要不就是在挨操。”

jeno举起了手。“我赌的是死了，假如你和马克到现在都还没上过床，那就永远都不会发生了。”

“没错，所以你这家伙赶紧付钱。”扬扬说道，向他伸了伸舌头。jeno呻吟着从口袋里掏出了一张皱巴巴的一万元纸币。

“我很感激你们的担心，朋友们，真的。同时，我也没说我跟马克做爱了。”他们都盯着他。“但是做了又怎样！你们太他妈八卦了。”

“我们在欢庆最好的朋友并没有死！”扬扬一边飞快地抽过jeno的钱一边撒谎道。渽民正在用世界上可能存在的最不隐蔽的方式朝他做着“细节”的口型。东赫忍不住哼笑了一声——他们可能是傻瓜，但他们是他的傻瓜——他心中一直酝酿着的风暴开始平静下来。

“你们更应该担心仁俊。”他一边在沙发上拉伸了下身体一边嘟囔道。啊痛，马克昨天晚上真的没有克制自己。

“仁俊怎么了？”jeno问道，语气里带着真挚的担忧。哦不。

“别——别告诉我你们又没注意到。”东赫颤抖着说。仁俊可能很小，但绝对没有小到他的朋友们总是会忘记他在哪儿的程度。

这三个傻瓜花了整整一分钟才意识到什么，齐齐发出一声令人难过的“啊”。

“切，就像你知道他在哪儿似的。”jeno温顺地试图转移指责的目标。

“他在香港，白痴。”东赫迅速让他闭了嘴。“朋友们，你们真是最差劲的。”

“我们忙着担心你呢！”扬扬大叫道：“拜托别告诉他，拜托拜托！”

“你是他真正意义上的室友！”

“只要你敢告诉仁俊我们又把他忘了我就会毫不犹豫地告诉马克你有一次喝醉了跟镜子里的自己调情。”渽民拿起了手机，手指离拨通马克的号码只有一厘米远。“而这，只是我的东赫羞耻小故事档案馆的冰山一角。”

jeno和扬扬可能很讨厌，但是渽民是很危险的那种讨厌。东赫决定暂时撤退。

“你们最好在仁俊意识到你们没注意到他离开了之前，先打电话给他。”他在嘭得关上房门之前说道。

这晚，东赫难以入眠。

廷祐告诉过他的一切，道英的绝望，马克的心理创伤。他感觉这块拼图仍然有残缺的部分。

 _马克不会希望你到处窥探的_ ，他脑海中有声音责备道。但他床头的钟指向了两点，假如他已经躺着无比清醒地思考这个问题，他还不如——

他拿出了笔记本电脑，在搜索引擎的新闻版块里慎重地打下了道英的名字。几百篇商业相关的文章跳了出来，他翻了许多页，滑了无数下鼠标滚轮，才找到了一些相关的东西。

_**neo集团明日之星：走近将接手巨大商业帝国的十九岁少年** _

这是道英大学报社档案中的一篇旧采访，而这在别的被他草草略过的文章中十分显眼的原因是它提供了一张道英鲜有的旧照片，一个年轻的、还不如现在这么闪闪发光的道英。它一定是躲过了公司的雷达，因为他不能理解其中有些问题是怎么被公关团队通过的。

**Q：身为李家的长子一定面临着巨大的压力，这是一件非常困扰你的事吗？**

A：（笑）当然不容易。把我不能干的事情说出来你可能会觉得惊讶，比如只允许我跟谁说话，只允许我和谁在一起消磨时间。我的社交生活的一切都被仔细规划好了，但这是我拥有运营家族事业的权力不得不付出的一些小代价。

这是东赫找到的第一个也是唯一一个他公开的对自己生活的抱怨，在从这以后的每个采访中，他只会给出模糊而笼统的类似于“有压力”这样的答案。东赫不禁想知道这种禁令延伸到了什么程度，对象又是谁。

他又在搜索框里进行了尝试，这次他一起打下了道英和马克的名字。这次并未出现太多文章，但最上面一个结果，至少可以说是很有趣的。

那是一个博客的八卦专栏，这个博客已经停止使用了，也并不出名，内容专注于首尔最富有最古老的那些家庭。而这条帖子已经有十五年了。

_**并不甜蜜的十六岁？金道英私人奢华生日宴会上到底发生了什么** _

他对着标题翻了个白眼然后滑过那些长长的、对于每个来宾穿着打扮以及尽管是一个青少年的生日宴会这依然是整个冬天最盛大的活动的详细描述。

_但奇怪的是，这场宴会的主角在开始前几小时消失了。线人告诉小编他最好的朋友兼传闻中的订婚对象郑在玹，以及鲜少被人提起的弟弟李敏亨也被注意到一同不见了。时间过去了两星期，尽管他一直是众人目光的焦点，却依然还没有人见到这位年轻迷人的男孩。_

_他是否偷偷溜出宴会而因此遭受了惩罚呢？在评论中告诉小编你的想法吧！_

李敏亨。这个名字对东赫来说挺上去像是个不同的人，陌生又神秘，即使是在马克已经向他展示了那些过去之后。

他瞥了一眼闹钟，已经是凌晨三点了，而他依然毫无睡意。已经没有文章可读了，于是他转为去视奸ins。在玹的账号永远是窥探事实的大金矿，他大概是第一百次向下滑过他的主页，直到停在一张他之前从来没有见过的照片上。他认出了站在拥有一对酒窝、豁了门牙的圆脸男孩旁边的年幼的马克和道英。他们灰头土脸的，但是看上去比他见过的任何时候都更快乐。

 **jaehyunjung** | 574,376 likes

_我，道英，还有我未来的小叔子。从我们五岁遇到的那天起，我的未婚夫一直对他在乎的人有着一种充满保护欲的天性，在某种意义上，从我记忆的最开始，这就让我感觉认定了他是我想要共度余生的人。纪念日快乐，我的爱。_

这里有什么非常不对劲。

第二天早上东赫去上班，焦躁不安，还有点犯恶心，接待处播放着的视频里的倒影现在看上去像是个陌生人了。他的笑容看上去前所未有的虚假。他迅速地在心里提醒自己这些小小的调查都无关紧要，因为他是站在马克这边的，只有他的话才重要。

他在咖啡厅旁停了下来要了一个巧克力丹麦，尽管他仍然疲惫不已、不知所措，但心情并不低沉。他不可能真的不开心，在马上又会跟马克共度一天的情况下。晚些时候马克终于要跟郑允浩一起喝咖啡了，但他们有到中午之前的时间。假如他能完成周五堆积下来的工作，他们在马克不得不离开之前可能还有时间在他的办公室里亲热一会儿。他的上司的办公桌现在会让他感觉到兴奋这一点有一些令人担忧，因为它显然不应该引发这样的反应，但这已经是东赫目前的困扰里最小的了。

但他的思绪在看到yuta站在他的办公桌旁抱着手臂的时候被打断了。这有些奇怪，东赫从来没有见过他明显地表露感情，但这会儿他石头一样冷硬的脸上出现了一些裂缝，几乎像是处于轻微的痛苦之中。

“发生什么事了吗？”他问道，yuta的出现从来都不是什么好的征兆。他就像一个死神一样。他环顾四周，他的同事们都沉浸于工作，头埋得低低的，假装看不到他。

他设想过的一件在这场李氏兄弟的冲突之后会停止的事情，是为了让马克联系道英而进行的无休止的追捕，那yuta为什么还会来打扰他？

“收拾你的东西，”yuta从地上拿起一个盒子，塞进他手里。“你被调去别的部门了。”


	16. Chapter 16

东赫嘲笑道：“什么？你无权这么做。”

yuta或许很吓人，但他只需要听一个人的命令，而那个人就在那扇门的后面。

他试图越过yuta的肩膀偷看一眼，但yuta注意到了他的小动作，向前一步挡住了他的视线。“道英的命令。”

好吧，可能不止一个人。

“马克知道吗？”他的内脏像被打了一拳，因为惦记着马克尚无暇为自己心烦。他居然本来还对道英抱有希望，实在是太愚蠢了。

“我不是来跟你聊天的，东赫。”yuta说道，但语气并不尖锐。他揉揉眼睛，叹了口气。“你能就这么跟着我走，不要闹事吗？拜托你了。”

他再次环顾他的同事们，他们显然仍在艰难地努力把头埋进沙子里。他希望泰一能过来问他要怎么用outlook，或者johnny过来提出一个令人困扰的问题，或者是锟提起一桩毫不相关的趣事。什么都行，只要能把这一天拽回到以往的常态中去。

 _没关系的，马克很快就能解决的。_ 东赫尝试说服自己。他点了点头，拿起了那个盒子。

“啊，”yuta想起了什么。“既然你已经不在这儿工作了，那你就没理由去李总监的办公室或者他的私人住宅了。”

在过去两个星期整的时候，东赫终于崩溃了。

那天晚上他见了马克，在一个离他家几分钟远的隐蔽的小咖啡厅，东赫没有看到他预料中的愤怒。

马克并不生气，他看上去坏掉了。

气氛沉重、令人窒息，东赫找不到合适的安慰男朋友的字眼。他没有做任何造成当下局面的事，可不知为何这依然像是他的错。自打他对那场宴会有着不详的预感开始，就没发生过任何一件好事。他们不该去赴宴的，这段秘密关系就像一个定时炸弹，共同露面几乎就是主动引爆了自己。

“你在yuta手下上班的第一天怎么样？”马克终于问道。

“什么？你的全部感想就是这个吗？”东赫困惑地答道：“马克，你知道这些都是道英促成的吧？中本说——”

“我当然知道。”马克打断了他的话。“这是他逼我跟他说话的另一个可悲的尝试。他就是这么自私，他会踩在我最在乎的人身上来得到他想要的。”

“你就由着他这么做吗？”这不是他了解的那个马克，也不是他原来的样子。他知道这可能会正中道英下怀，但他就不能开口问一下吗？

马克垂眸盯着他那杯一口未动、已经凉了的咖啡。“这就是事情必然的发展方向，对吗？我所爱的一切都将离我而去。”

“不是那样的。”东赫放轻了声音，跨过桌面去拉他的手。“我还在在这儿呢。”

“哪怕他们试图这么做了也赶不走你。”马克轻声说道，露出了一个微笑。但笑意并没有到达眼睛。

东赫觉得他需要一些鼓励。“再说，我们还在同一栋大楼里工作呢。我说不准，但是被明令禁止见你这件事不知道为什么好像是最激动人心的。”

马克的眼睛里闪过一丝被逗乐的光亮。“你是在建议我们可以公司里偷偷见面，这让你觉得兴奋吗？”

东赫稍微向桌子那边靠了靠，有种获胜的喜悦。“别告诉我你也在这么想。”

他成功将话题转向了一个轻松一些的方向，可尽管没有什么比看到生机重新回到马克的脸上更重要，可他缺失的愤怒和为了他争取的动力依然让东赫感到了不安。

“你跟允浩的见面进行得怎么样？”他问道，试着忘掉这种苦涩。“我可以每天早点离开公司，跟你在这儿见面或者跟进收——”

“东赫，不用这样，没关系的。”马克出乎意料地说。“那不再是你的工作了，我不想让你在已经为我做了事情之外再更辛苦了。你现在只要当我的男朋友就行了。”

“只是你的男朋友。”东赫沉吟道。“我觉得我会适应的。”

马克探身过来在他的嘴唇上啄吻了一下，尽管东赫愉快地还给他一个吻，却依然无法摆脱那种仿佛哪里不太对的感觉。

他没有回答马克的那个问题，原因很简单：在yuta下面工作很痛苦。

“我听说是因为他跟他上司上床了。”

“你知道他上司是谁吗？”一声哼声。“那个李马克，他甚至不跟他的员工说早上好，大概是觉得打招呼这种行为过于亲密了。”

“啊那为什么——”

东赫终于决定清清喉咙，提醒他的新同事他就站在茶水间门口，然后那两位正在咖啡机旁八卦的男士就像他杀了他们全家一样惊悚地看着他。

 _跟上司上床。_ 听上去好粗俗，就好像东赫别有动机地勾引他一样。虽然他确实是这么干的，但这并不重要，他听不得这事被这么形容。情况已经够艰难了，从他到的那一刻起就成了这间办公室里讨论的主要话题，特别是每个人还滑稽地装作很小心谨慎的样子。

他花了半个早上偷听关于自己的越发荒谬的流言。然后用剩下的半个早上幻想自己站到桌子上一一反驳他们——没错，马克有那么大。没错，他们在办公室里干过那种事。不是，他不是为了他的钱。没错，他手里确实握有马克的把柄——他是个爱看漫画书的宅男。他已经沉浸在马克的世界里太久，都忘了他的男朋友在外人看来是什么样的形象了。现在听着这些几乎有些好笑。

他记起了刚来这里的那些天，在马克每小时拒绝跟他说超过两个字的时候那种被疏远的感受，那时他觉得自己说的每句话都有可能让自己缓慢的进展后退一百万步。

现在的情况跟那时有些类似，只是要糟糕百倍。他的新同事们不像那时候的马克，是冷淡或者害羞，他们单纯就是很可恶。

这些本来都是可以忍受的，假如马克接他的电话的话。他盯着屏幕上塞满了的仍然显示未读的消息，叹了口气。

“会长知道吗？”

yuta没有看他。他看上去因为东赫居然真的敢试图跟他进行对话而有些轻微的恼怒。“知道什么？”

“关于，”东赫转身瞥了一眼yuta办公室的玻璃墙，那些好奇地抬着头向里面窥探的脑袋立马埋了下去。但无论如何，他把音量压到了耳语那么低。“我和马克。”

“我看上去像道英吗？”

“嘿，不好笑。”东赫答道。“我知道你都知道发生了什么，所以你为什么不肯直接告诉我呢？”

yuta终于把他冰冷的视线移到了他身上，东赫立刻开始后悔从自己嘴里说出的每一句话。“因为会长决定背后的原因不是需要你来考虑的事情。并且，我无权向你披露那些信息。公司里的内部转职经常会发生，人们通常知道不该这样向上级抱怨。”

“但是我认为当决定涉及到了我和马克——”

yuta用力把手上的文件夹一合，叹了口气。“东赫，我总是跟你说什么？”

他咽下了骄傲，捏紧了拳头。“ _适可而止。_ ”

马克从他在neo集团工作生活中的缺席，终于揭露了一个不能更明显的事实：他讨厌在这里工作。

他的新部门非常的……部落化。它比他原来的部门更大，这里的每个人都已经组成了小团体并仅在小团体里活动交流。让他只能自己谋求生路，而他们就在旁边看着、八卦着。在秀荣夸奖了他奶油色的小背心（显然也是马克送的礼物之一）后，他曾有过一个加入涩琪、艺琳还有秀荣的小集团的短暂机会，但在他借了艺琳的订书机忘了还之后，就被抛弃了。

这里的气氛总是很紧张，因为yuta每隔一小时就会在办公室里转两圈，以确保每个人都在干他们该干的活。他不会大吼大叫、也不会批评责备任何人，但是只要他从办公室走出来，诸如他的脚步在覆盖着地毯的地面上拖拽的方式这种小细节，就足以把每个人吓得鸦雀无声了。

 _这里每天都像这样吗？_ yuta走后他在桌子底下给秀荣发短信。

他隔着屋子听到了她嗤笑的声音。 _你在开玩笑吗？这个公司里的每一个部门都是这样子的。这是规定。_

这种冰冷的、被孤立的环境环绕着他，可他却没有马克安慰他、分散他的注意力、逗他高兴，来让他说服自己喜欢在neo集团工作。

“我太想念这一切了。”马克叹气道，手指陷进他的大腿。他几乎无法在东赫的亲吻里抽出足够的空隙，来说出一个完整的句子。“你说得对。”

“可是在过了六点、yuta还出差了的时候，这真的能叫偷偷见面吗？”他调笑道。这么做最困难的部分是假装跟同部门的人一同离开公司，然后在确认没人会怀疑之后偷偷溜回到马克的办公室来。

“不要破坏气氛。“他的男朋友抱怨道，东赫立刻把他的嘴征用作更好的用途。“然后小声一点。”

他遵从了他的要求，尽管两人都知道马克才是那个会因为东赫的每个细小动作或呻吟或咕咕哝哝的那一个。“没问题，李总监。”

话是这么说，可他今天出奇的安静。不仅仅是话少，他握着他的力气也不大，也反常地未试图掌握两人间的情形。马克靠在椅子里，任由坐在他腿上的东赫在他苍白的脸和脖颈上逡巡——现在都泛成了红色。他并未对东赫最喜欢对他喊的昵称做出任何反应。

他们下一次亲吻的空隙，马克缓缓地对他眨眨他圆圆的眼睛，舔了舔自己发亮的肿胀的嘴唇。东赫在这时终于看到，那种布满他脸庞的空洞又回来了，那种他希望自己不要如此熟知的疲惫而空虚的神情。他又在用工作慢性自杀了。而最糟糕的是，这次他只有自己一个人。

所有直觉都在告诉他，他在做错误的事情。

但东赫已经不顾一切了，他想不到别的办法，他没有别的可以找的人。

“会长现在可以见你了。”道英助理熟悉的声音传了过来。

道英的办公室，还有他的直属工作人员，占据了neo集团总部大楼这个庞大怪物的整个最顶层。这让他想起了马克漫画书里的反派角色，除了道英的品味并不像卡通片里的那么邪恶。所有的内装都是白色木头家具搭上浅蓝色调，巨大的窗户让阳光透射进来，四处还摆放着数量庞大的植物，还有一个占据了入口和他所坐的等候区域的水族箱。看着那些鱼缓缓游弋给了他一周以来一直坐在过山车上的心片刻安宁。

没错，他来这里是因为他已经濒临爆炸了。

道英没有理由这么急切地接受了他的会见请求。东赫只是发那封邮件就做好了丢掉这份工作的准备。

上次见到男朋友的这位哥哥的时候，因为太过害怕，他很难清晰地记起他真人是什么样子的，他所能记得的一切就是恐惧，以及他眼里令人难以忘怀的深深的痛苦和绝望。

而现在，他站在狮子的巢穴里，道英的注意力只集中在他一个人身上。

“请坐。”道英指了指他对面的椅子。“很高兴见到你。”

“谢谢你抽空跟我见面，先生。”东赫说道。他暗暗在脑海中记下了能看到的每一个出口，办公室里所有尖锐的或沉重的物体，并检查了监控是否亮着小小的红灯——以防他踏入了一个死亡陷阱并马上就会被谋杀。

“不用谢，我为此取消了两场会议。”道英直白地告知他。“事实上我想跟你聊聊想了有一段时间了。”

东赫咽了咽口水。“是吗？”仅在几个月前，他们还被分隔在一个巨大的大厅屏幕两端。

“当然，毕竟你跟我的弟弟非常亲近。”他谈论起马克的语气就像他并没有一得到机会就斩断了他们家人间的联系一样，东赫觉得自己仿佛踏入了一个平行宇宙。“所以我能为你做什么呢？”

他非常无辜地拟出了这个问题，可是那种不顾一切从每一个单词里散发了出来。他的微笑很浅，但身体却离开椅背微微前倾着，透过他毫无灵魂的、极度疲惫的眼睛看着东赫。

他跟马克有某种令人不舒服的相像之处。

 _你可以做到的，东赫。你已经成功到这儿来了你已经把他握在手心了。_ 这就是最后的难关了。“先生，我想知道我是否可以回到我旧的工作岗位上去，作马——李总监的助理。”

东赫无法忍受继续不在马克身边，只能在远处看着他滑入他过去的毁坏性的生活。他无视了自己的私心——没有马克的工作完完全全是令人痛苦的，假装那并不是一个同等重大的理由。

道英持有的任何善意都瞬间消失了。“除此之外的任何事。”他的拒绝简短但坚决。但东赫仍然试图挣扎。他想象他只是回到了刚进公司最初的日子，并不得不用同样的方式进行交流——礼貌和坚持。

“那至少可以让我知道调职背后的理由吗？”他问道。“我知道我僭越了，我也无权了解。但是假如你能告诉我事情发生的原因，我会感激不尽。也许有什么我做过的事我是可以在将来改正的吗？”

道英没有立刻说不，他思考了一会儿，然后又一次毁灭了他的希望。“这也不可能。”

他的失望是显而易见的，让东赫不禁好奇他以为他会要求些什么。钱？升职？还是一个突如其来的通知，说马克想要改过自新、愿意重新跟他说话了？

他以前也有过绝望的时候，但是东赫从来没有产生过这种程度的幻想。

“我能理解。”这场会面变得尴尬起来，双方都意识到了他们对于事情的展开有着截然不同的期待。

“还有 _别的什么事吗？_ ”有那么几秒，东赫开始考虑把马克拽过来，以要求道英给他们买个私人岛屿，然后他俩就可以滚过去呆在上面直到永恒。

“除了我原本的工作以外，没有了。”恼人而成熟的那部分他回答道。“感谢你的时间，先生。”

他开始站起来，因为道英此刻正古怪地盯着他，像是要从他的大脑里提取出信息一样。但东赫认为他还是不要知道他脑内关于他弟弟的影像比较好。

“等等！”道英突然大声说道。他马上控制住了自己，清了清嗓子，尽管已经太晚了。“我能问你一些事吗？”

“任何事，先生。” _拜托不要让我去劝马克，拜托拜托拜托。_

“马克过得怎么样？”

这是他迄今为止展现出的最脆弱的一面，而这无疑是更让人吃惊的——东赫本来期待的是威胁和操纵。这让他无法说出任何安慰以外的答案。

“他现在很开心。” _跟我在一起的时候。_

“我可以给你买一杯咖啡吗？”

东赫的心差点从胸膛里跳了出来，当他转身看到了郑在玹那对恼人的酒窝时，他摇摇欲坠的膝盖差点力气耗尽。

“你要因为我跟你的未婚夫说了话杀了我吗？”他脱口而出，而后意识到他们在公共场合，赶忙捂住了嘴。

在玹的目光飞快扫向旁边一脸困惑的咖啡师，又回到他身上，他发出了一声由衷的笑声。“我只是想跟你谈谈，东赫。”

五分钟后， 他们在他家附近的咖啡馆的拐角处相对而坐，他不敢问在玹是怎么知道他的地址还知道他经常来这里的。

“我确实听说你去见道英了。”在玹解释道。“他没有告诉你真相，对吗？”

东赫咽咽口水——这是什么新型的心理战吗？“你说的真相是什么意思？”

“虽然我很爱他，但是他在处理这类情况的时候可能会有点……傻。”又来了，在玹在描述他的时候浸润在每个单词里面的爱意，那种会引起东赫胸口说不清道不明的疼痛的爱意。“我知道我不该管闲事，但是我已经受够了坐在一边看他又一次笨手笨脚地做这种事了。”

“拜托，你到底在讲什么？”

“不是道英决定调动你的职位的，准确来讲。”他说道。“是公司的董事会，他们本来想直接解雇你的，道英拼尽全力才保留了你在公司里的职位。这是他能尽的最大努力了。”

要一次性消化这么多信息有些困难，他已经不确定对这一切要作何感受了。“但是……为什么？”

在玹看上去对他接下来要讲的部分有些尴尬。“因为你在宴会上面的举动。你和马克搞了很大一出，被拍到了照片，本来会伴随着很糟糕的故事被泄露给媒体，李氏兄弟阋墙会从内而外摧毁集团之类的。或者更糟，李马克很有可能跟助理有不正当关系。这会破坏家族的形象到一个没有办法挽回的地步。”东赫被震惊得失去了语言能力，任由在玹继续着他的解释：“道英确实在公司里有至高无上的决定权，但是他也面临着许多压力要他，嗯……”

“对马克做出些什么？”

“他们管这个叫惩罚。”在玹龇牙咧嘴道。“但是我真正想说的是，东赫，真的很对不起。”

“你在跟 _我_ 道歉？”他仍然对于要不要按字面意思理解他所说的话犹豫不决，但假如这些都是真的，东赫才是那个该跪下道歉的人。

“因为被卷入了我们的家族私事，你几乎丢掉了工作。”东赫注意到了他说的是“我们的”，开始好奇会不会有一天他也会这么轻易地说出这样的词汇来。“道英也知道的，从他看到马克拉着你的手的时候就知道了。老天，为此他跟我唠叨了几个小时。”

他知道自己最好只给在玹一个非常中立的反应，东赫觉得自己一天内跟他们两个人说话已经造成了够大的伤害了。“就这些吗？”

“照顾好自己，并且请你想一想我说的话。”在玹顿了顿。“要是道英知道我现在在哪儿，会杀了我的。”

东赫起身离开，不太确定自己是对在玹的解释心存感激，还是气恼他让事情变得更复杂了，就好像他还不够迷茫和矛盾一样。

“那是他这么做的理由吗？”东赫问道，身体里的每一个细胞都在祈祷他的假设是错的。

“你是指什么？”在玹微笑着问道。

“你刚刚提到的最后一点，关于家族形象。”当他开始解释的时候，他意识到在玹并不知道他对于他的未婚夫还有他们的过往的了解到了什么程度。“那是他掩盖这件事的唯一理由吗？”

“我应该说得更清楚点的。董事会同意你的调职的唯一理由就是道英说了，他宁愿照片泄露也不肯强迫你离开。”

东赫快要溺亡了。

当马克让他明天去找他的时候，他并不处在自己最好的精神状态里。并且他立刻就确认了一件事：马克知道了。

_我不被允许这么做，还记得吗？_

马克的回复迅速而坚决： _我需要见你一面。_

东赫叹了口气，在办公室问了一圈以确定yuta还没回来。他回了家，然后叫了出租车去马克家，仅为了安全起见。但即便这样，他还是无法完全放心yuta有没有在他身上某个地方植入芯片。

这是一趟四十分钟的车程，但东赫的大脑还是无法想出一个对于自己所作所为的合理解释。没错，在玹埋伏他了，但他非常乐意地跟他坐了下来而不是夺路而逃。至于道英？那又是另一码事了。

他的脑后有一个低低的声音说：假如马克自己采取行动，事情就不会发展成这样了。他尝试赶走那个声音，但强烈的苦涩感还是在他的舌根挥之不去。

马克笨拙地把鼻梁上的眼镜向上推了推，而东赫在走进去的那一刻就感受到了他的怒气。“你没有完全坦诚地对我。”

东赫竖起了防御，抱着手臂靠在厨房流理台上。“什么意思？”

“你去见道英了。”他尚且抱有的那可能是关于别的事情的一丝丝希望立刻熄灭了。

“你是怎么发现的？”

“他的助理忘了你已经不为我工作了，不小心把我加进了其中一份邮件的抄送列表。”他皱了皱眉。“这重要吗？你是我第一个完全敞开心扉的人，我信任你超过世界上的任何人。”

“并且你仍然应该这么信任我。”东赫冲到他面前，但马克在他试图拉他的手的时候退缩了。“我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉。我不该背着你这么做但是——”

“你真的应该在这里结束你的话。”马克警告道，但他控制不住自己。

“但是我真的太担心你了！我让他把我调回原来的岗位因为我真的受不了看着你再次变得那么疲惫和空虚。而且。”他明白自己已经在逼近自己能说的和能做的极限了，并且他即将说出的话远远越过了界限。“我觉得你们俩之间发生过的事情到现在还在你身体内部一点点蚕食侵吞你，我很希望我能说忽视它你最好的选择，但是显然不是，要看着你每一天都依然在因此血流不止让我觉得很痛苦。”

马克没有生气，陷入了沉默，这却让他更害怕了。他屏住呼吸等待他的回应。

“我该知道不要把你扯进所有这些事情里来的。”马克平静地说，更多地是对着自己而不是东赫。他仿佛跟东赫第一天见到他的时候同样遥远。

“这只是时间问题！”东赫争辩道。“马克，我对你是认真的。你现在是我生活非常重要的一个部分。”他无比渴望使用“家人”这个词，就像在玹那样。他不太确定他现在还有没有权力这么做了。

“那你就不该破坏我的信任！我不敢相信你还在试图证明自己的合理性而不是单纯道歉。”马克的怒火完全爆发了出来，他声音中语调细小的抬高让他轻微地颤抖了起来，不是出于害怕，而是出于同等的怒火。

“对不起，我做的是错的，也没有什么借口。”他在说完最后一个词后暂停了一下。他内部升腾的火山终于爆发了。“但是——”

“东赫。”

“我太无助了我必须要做点什么，任何事情！在我被调职的时候你是可以站出来为我抗争的但你没有。你选择了你的骄傲而不是我。”

这些话说出来的瞬间他就捂住了嘴，瞪大的双眼中也倒映着马克的震惊。

马克的嘴唇颤抖着，刚刚散发的怒火无影无踪。“那——那是——”

“我得离开这儿，”东赫离开了，无视了马克希望他回去的恳求。 _这里_ 不仅仅指这个公寓，好几个星期以来都不是了。他厌恶关于他工作的一切，他知道他在那座大楼里一秒也呆不下去了。

“嘿仁俊？你还在香港吗？”他几乎没有等对面回答就开口道。“我要过来。”


End file.
